Falling for the Hanyou
by Syn Varrio
Summary: Kagome lives in a small town, she never knew what love was until she met InuYasha. She just never thought it would happen so fast. InuYasha runs into an old friend and the baggage that comes with. Syverya and Kat are my own made up characters. Once you start reading this, you cant stop. PLEASE REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU TRULY THINK! GIVE ME SOME MORE INSPIRATION!
1. The Good News Chapter 1

**A/N: This is chapter one of my first story in progress. i only started writing it because my girlfriend loves InuYasha. I stayed up day and night watching the entire series, getting there likenesses and attitudes stuck in my head. the story takes place in 11th grade, modern day. Don't tell me it's to short. i started writing this on my phone so my girlfriend wouldn't see what i was doing. It gets way more interesting later on in the story, GIVE IT A CHANCE! I am going to get this out of the way here and now. I DO NOT OWN METALLICA MEGADETH KAMELOT LAMB OF GOD WINGER CHILDREN OF BODOM OR PANTERA. I ONLY OWN UNTRACED AS THAT IS MY ACTUAL BAND.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA.**

Falling for the Hanyou.

**THE GOOD NEWS, CHAPTER 1**

On a regular, warm spring day, Kagome Higurashi, An 11th grade student, went on her afternoon jog. She had joined the school's track team, so she needs to stay in shape. She has a very slim figure, chocolate brown eyes, and jet black wavy hair that draped down just past her shoulders. Kagome ran around her small town at least twice. The town was a little less than a square mile. Nothing too special. She finally got home, exhausted from her run, and walked in her front door only to be greeted by her mom who was just getting ready to leave for work.

"Hi, Kagome." Her mom said with a smile.

"Hi, mom." Kagome said smiling back at her while breathing heavily.

"How was your run?" Ms. H said.

"It was the same as usual. Hot and tiring." Kagome said with a laugh while heading towards the kitchen to quench her thirst.

"We are getting new neighbors some time tomorrow; the real estate agent finally sold the house next door." Ms. H said with a smirk.

"I met the owners today while you were at school. They are brothers. One is a Demon and the other is a half Demon." Said Ms. H with an excited look.

"I invited them over for dinner tomorrow evening." Ms. H said with a smile.

"Yay! I can't wait to meet them!" Kagome shouted with a joyful expression.

"Well you're going to meet one of them tomorrow; he is in your school in the same grade as you." Ms. H said with a smile.

Kagome looked up from her plate and smiled. "I hope he is nice and sweet and sweeps me off my feet" Kagome said jokingly to her mom.

"Oh, you..." Ms. H said, laughing at her daughters antics.

"Well I have to get to work now, love you, dear!"

"I love you too Mom!" Kagome said while waving good bye to her mom.

'I wonder what they are like.' Thought Kagome. 'Maybe they will be cool neighbors unlike the Jaken family next door.' She thought while tapping her chin with her index finger. "Just have to wait and see then won't we!" She said while clapping her hands together with a determined look.

Kagome left her kitchen and made her way upstairs to take a shower and get ready to study for her math test in the Morrow. She grabbed black skinny jeans and a slim fit t-shirt and headed for the bathroom. She got undressed, turned on the hot water then evened it with cold till it was just the right temperature then got in.

About 30 minutes later she emerged from the shower and went over to her night stand where her iPod was plugged into her stereo system.

"What do I want to listen to?" She said with an indecisive look on her face.

"Oh! I know!" She said, and then she turned on some Metallica. It was the 'Ride the Lightning' album. Her favorite of all. She loved all types of music but thrash metal and melodic metal like Kamelot, Children of Bodom, Pantera, Metallica, Megadeth, and bands like that, were her all-time favorite.

"Okay... Time to study..." She said with an uneasy look pasted on her face.

"Okay, page... 267... Yup, that's it." She said as she began studying.

About 30 minutes into her mission, her focus snapped when she finally herd the intro guitar solo to Fade to Black.

"YAY! I love this song!" She yelled.

She jumped up and started playing the air guitar to it and singing along. Just then there was a knock at her front door. Irritated that she was snapped back to reality after playing her heart out to millions with Lars, James, Kirk, and Cliff, she stomped downstairs and opened the door. It was her best friend Sango.

"Hey girl!" Sango said while shooting her arms out for a hug.

"Sango!" Kagome shouted, excited to see her bestie.

Sango was wearing blue skinny Jeans and a plain black, slim fit, tee. She had dark brown hair that was fairly long and it was always up in a ponytail. Her bangs were cut so they were just long enough to rest on her eyebrows. Her eyes were the same color as Kagome's eyes, a chocolate brown.

"What are you doing here? I thought you were with Miroku and his friends?" Kagome asked with a confused look.

"I was but, I got tired of being around all men. All they do is play video games, hit each other around and... Well... Be men." Sango said, laughing at that last part.

"Well duh." Kagome snickered.

"Men can't connect like us women can." Kagome said with her index finger in the air like usual when she makes a point.

"Sooo Kagome... What are you doing?" Sango asked, shifting from her tiptoes to her heels with her arms behind her back.

"I'm studying and listening to Metallica. Do you want to join me Sango?" Kagome asked.

"Oh, I don't want to be a burden, Kagome. I just stopped by to say hi. After all, I do live down around the corner." Sango said with a giggle.

"Okay." Kagome said smiling at Sango.

"Oh! I'm getting new neighbors tomorrow! It's a demon family!" She said with excitement in her voice.

"Mom told me that the half demon boy is in our grade." Kagome said.

"Oh yeah Miroku was telling me about that. I guess he knows the guy from Facebook." Sango said, shrugging.

"Small world I guess." Said Kagome, shrugging back at Sango.

"Well I guess I'll be off now. I have to get some sleep for school tomorrow. Bye, Kagome!" Sango yells as she jumped off the porch.

"Okay, bye, Sango!" Kagome shouted as her friend walked off the porch and into the silence of the night.

Kagome then turned and went up to her room, shutting the door behind her.

"Well I think I studied enough." Kagome said, exhausted from her long and tiresome day.

"Time to hit the hay and set what awaits me tomorrow." She said, stretching and yawning.

She took a quick shower, got into her night cloths which consisted of sweat pants and a tank top.

"I love you, bed" She said while falling flat on her back, into the bed.

She switched the music to something softer so she could fall asleep easier. She put on 'After All This Time by Winger and drifted off to sleep.

The next morning she woke up before her alarm clock went off, which wasn't very unusual. Kagome was a very light sleeper. She yawned, stretched, and then she turned off her radio and headed for the washroom before going downstairs for breakfast. She took a long hot shower then changed into tight navy blue Jeans and threw on a slayer, Reign in Blood, t-shirt. When she got to the kitchen her mom was making pancakes and toast.

"Good morning. Would you like some breakfast, dear?" Ms. H asked.

"Yes, please." Kagome said while rubbing her eyes.

"How'd you sleep, Kagome?" Ms. H asked attempting to break the silence.

"Like a rock..." Kagome said smirking slightly.

"The demon family moves in today. I believe their last name is Takahashi." Said Ms. H with a questioning look on her face.

"I would tell you more but I can't remember their first names to save my own life..." Ms. H said while giggling.

"That's fine mom. I'll find out if I see the demon boy in school today." Kagome said, while smiling intently at her mother.

Kagome then left for school. She has the option of taking the school bus but, she would rather just walk and enjoy the fine morning weather. It was sunny, the birds were singing, and it was a little windy but, that never bothered Kagome. She loved the brisk weather. It works her out of any drowsy mood. Her walk lasted about 15 minutes before she arrived to school. She always took her time.

**A/N: the first couple of chapters may be a little short. I'll upload more as i progress. Review my short ass chapter. More to come.**


	2. Meeting the Hanyou Chapter 2

**A/N: Here is chapter 2, the chapters do get longer, i promise.**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA**

**MEETING THE HANYOU, CHAPTER 2**

When Kagome arrived at school, she was just in time for the bell to ring, informing everyone that they can now go to homeroom. When she got to homeroom she took her seat. Her eyes instantly wandered out the window to look at the clouds, completely unaware that the homeroom teacher had assigned the new kid, a seat right next to her. The second bell range, informing the students that if you weren't already in your class, you were late. Kagome was still day dreaming out the window. It was time for attendance. The teacher called out names of students in the homeroom. Most were there, some were just arriving and only a couple was absent. The teacher got to Kagome's name.

"Kagome... Kagome Higurashi..." The teacher's eyes wandered over to the seat where he saw her mindlessly gazing out the window.

The new kid saw the angered look on the teachers face so he decided to give Kagome a nudge to get her attention. He slight elbowed her in the arm and she quickly snapped back to reality.

"Here! I'm here sir." She said with an embarrassed look.

She was still looking at the table not wanting to look at anybody when she thanked the new kid.

"Thank you. If not for you, he would have given me detention." She said with hospitality in her voice.

Suddenly, she realized that she didn't usually sit next to anyone in homeroom. Her head shot up and she looked at the new kid.

"You... You're the new kid my mom told me about." Kagome said.

She was amazed at how attractive he was. He was tall, had long silver hair that cascaded down his back and bangs long enough the slightly cover the tops of his golden eyes. He was smirking at her sudden surprised look, just enough to make his fang show slightly. And if that wasn't enough to make her blush, atop his head, he had silver dog ears. He was wearing black skinny Jeans with rips in the legs for fashion. There were 2 chains attached to his front right belt loop to his back right belt loop. He was also wearing a red studded belt and a Motley Cure t-shirt under a Lamb of God 'sacrement' zip-up hoodie. She was beat read from blushing. It was to perfect. He finally spoke up.

"You're welcome, I'd hate to see someone get in trouble for day dreaming." He said with a chuckle.

"Yeah that's no fun.. I'm Kagome by the way. Kagome Higurashi." She said while getting lost in his beautiful eyes.

The boy was in the middle of introducing himself when the teacher interrupted.

"Nice to meet you, Kagome! I'm..."

"InuYasha.. InuYasha Takahashi?" The teacher shouted.

Annoyed the boy said "I'm here, I'm here."

"...you are new here so I'll give you a break this once. I don't like wise asses so change the attitude." The annoyed teacher shouted at InuYasha's reaction.

"Yes sir... Sorry sir." InuYasha said trying not to laugh.

InuYasha then turned to Kagome. "Anyway... Sorry about that." He said with a smirk.

"My name is InuYasha Takahashi. I just moved in next door to you the morning." InuYasha stated.

"Yeah I heard you were moving in there. My mom told me. It's really nice to meet you." Kagome said while grabbing his hand and shaking it with a wide smile.

"It's very nice to meet you too Kagome." InuYasha said, smiling back at her.

"So what brings you to this little town?" Kagome said with questioning eyes.

"My brother got tired of his boss and found a new job near here." InuYasha said.

"Oh, well, if you need any help finding anything just ask me and I'll point you in the right direction." Kagome said, nodding at him.

"Thank you, Kagome! I can actually use help getting to science. It's room 202. Mr. Bankotsu, I think it is." InuYasha said, trying to pronounce the name of his first period teacher.

"Oh I know where that is. When you leave here, just take a left and go down the hall until you hit the cafeteria, then take a right. Your room is on the left. second door." Kagome said.

"Thanks a lot, Kagome!" InuYasha said as the bell for first period rang.

They got up and headed for the door.

"Call it even." Kagome said, smiling up at InuYasha.

"Only if you agree to let me sit with you at lunch and hang out with me after school." InuYasha said with a sly smirk.

"I'll be free, and of course you can sit with me at lunch. My friends would love to meet you." Kagome said.

"Awesome! Thank you and I'll be waiting at my house when you're ready to hang out!" InuYasha shouted while walking to his class.

"See you then!" Kagome shouted, waving at her new friend.

Just as InuYasha turned the corner, he was cornered by a wolf demon and his friends.

"So you're new here, are you?" The wolf said with a very irritated look.

InuYasha was about to speak when the wolf butted in.

"Save your breath, fleabag! You stay away from my Kagome!" He shouted at InuYasha.

InuYasha just looked at him with a bored expression. "Y'know, it's impolite to interrupt someone when they are gunna talk," InuYasha said, still looking bored.

"and we will hang out wherever, whenever. I don't smell her on you, which tells me that she isn't yours." InuYasha said while poking the wolf in the chest.

"The nerve of that guy!" The two friends shouted behind the wolf.

"Koga, are you gunna let him do that to you!?" Shouted one friend.

InuYasha's ears perked up at the name. 'Koga... I know that from somewhere...' InuYasha thought.

"Well he is new here so I'll let it go just this once... But hear me now half breed, don't touch Kagome!" Koga yelled.

The late bell rang and Koga and his friends ran off to class. InuYasha stuck his tongue out and pulled down his anti-brow as Koga ran off.

"Damn... I'm late cause of that mangy wolf... I hope the teacher isn't an ass..." He said silently to himself. 'Am I going to have to fight over Kagome?' He thought with a snicker.

"Well it will be worth every second of it if I do" he said with a grin.

He walked in the classroom and to his luck nobody was in their seats. He didn't even realize it but the teacher wasn't even there yet.

"What luck." He said with a sigh of relief.

Just then the teacher walked in and greeted the class, then he turned and greeted InuYasha.

"Hello, class please take your seats. And new kid, InuYasha, was it?" He said aloud.

"Yes sir." InuYasha said while watching the kids sit down.

"Please, introduce yourself to the class then I will assign you to your seat." Mr. Bankotsu said with a polite smile.

InuYasha turned to greet the class. "Hello everyone, I am InuYasha Takahashi." He said, bowing to the class.

"Hi InuYasha" the class said back.

Mr. Bankotsu was pleased that InuYasha had bowed.

"Please take your seat by the window so we can begin." Mr. Bankotsu said, pointing in the direction that he wanted InuYasha to sit.

InuYasha sat next to no one. He was overjoyed. He was mostly shy, but easily annoyed. He didn't want to sit next to a jabber mouth, a troublemaker, or a wise ass. He then bowed to his teacher and took his seat by the large window. The teacher began class.

'I wonder what Kagome is doing. She never did tell me what class she had.' InuYasha thought to himself.

'I hope she is in a lot of my classes.' He thought as a smile crept on his face.

His thoughts were interrupted by the teacher.

"InuYasha, can you tell me how many ions are in H2O?" He said, looking at the bewildered hanyou.

InuYasha stood up.

"None, a water molecule, H2O, is made up of 3 atoms that are covalently bonded." He said as the teacher got a surprised look across his face.

"Very good InuYasha, very, very good." Mr. Bankotsu exclaimed.

InuYasha then took his seat once more and started daydreaming again. The teacher went on. Before InuYasha knew it, the bell rang for second period. Class was over. He didn't see Kagome until just after 5th period. That was lunch period. The rest of the classes seemed to drag on before he got to see her. He couldn't wait to see his new friend again.

**A/N: Review, more to come.**


	3. First Contact Chapter 3

**A/N: here is longer chapter for you. **

**DISCLAIMER: I DO LOT OWN INUYASHA.**

**FIRST CONTACT, CHAPTER 3**

Lunch Time finally arrived. InuYasha was antsy to see Kagome again. After getting cornered by Koga, the wolf demon, he wanted some answers. He walked into the cafeteria and saw Kagome waving his way.

"InuYasha, over here!" Kagome called.

She was sitting with a girl and a guy. InuYasha didn't know who they were, he figured he would be introduced eventually anyway. He headed Kagome's way.

"Hey Kagome." InuYasha said as he got to Kagome.

He quickly took a seat and glanced at her. She knew something was up.

"InuYasha?" She asked.

He didn't answer. He was still forming what to ask her in his mind.

"InuYasha..." She got him to look at her.

He looked worried and angry.

"InuYasha, are you okay?" She asked, concerned.

"Who's Koga?" He asked, looking her in the eyes.

"Koga?... He is my ex... Why..?" She sounded surprised.

"He cornered me after homeroom and said I'd better stay away from you." InuYasha said.

"That jerk! Don't listen to him InuYasha, he is no part of my life anymore but, he is still attached and I don't know why.." Kagome said with an irritated tone in her voice.

"He is so pathetic..." Sango said, laughing.

"I wasn't gunna listen to him anyway." InuYasha said with a smirk.

"Good!" Kagome said.

"Oh.. InuYasha this is my best friend, Sango, and my other friend Miroku." She said, gesturing at them.

"Hi! So nice to finally meet you! Kagome couldn't shut up about you in math." Sango said, laughing.

Kagome glared at Sango.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, InuYasha." Miroku said.

Miroku was almost as tall as InuYasha. He had jet black hair that was tied up in a tiny ponytail that rested in the nape of his neck. His eyes were a glacier blue color. He had his left ear pierced twice. He wore blue Jeans, not baggy, but not skinny either. He also had on a Rage Against the Machine t-shirt and a P.O.D. zip up hoodie.

"Nice to meet you, both" InuYasha said, smiling at them.

"We have been friends since kindergarten." Sango said.

Kagome and Miroku nodded. At that moment, InuYasha felt someone grab his shoulder with a crushing grip, pulling him out of his seat.

"Ow!" InuYasha yelped while getting pulled.

He turned to see what was happening.

"What the hell!?... Oh.. Great... You.." InuYasha said with a scowl.

"I thought I told you to stay away from Kagome you mutt!" Koga yelled.

"I thought I told you I'll hang out with anyone I want you mangy wolf!" InuYasha yelled, grinding his teeth in anger.

"Oh, did I strike a nerve?" Koga laughed, pushing InuYasha back.

"Leave him alone Koga!" Kagome yelled.

Just then InuYasha punched Koga so hard he must have flew half way across the now silent cafeteria.

"Oh Shit!" Miroku exclaimed with wide eyes and his jaw hanging down.

At that moment, it seemed like every teacher rushed over to stop them from tearing each other apart.

"I'll teach you to hit me you scum!" Koga shouted in anger.

He dashed over to where InuYasha was and kicked him, hard, in the chest, knocking the wind out of him. InuYasha fell to the ground after stumbling about five feet from where he was. He quickly got back up.

"Is that all you've got?" InuYasha said, regaining his breath.

"Oh, I'm just getting started." Koga said with an evil smirk.

"Koga, InuYasha, stop!" Kagome cried.

The teachers finally broke up the fight after InuYasha tripped Koga and grabbed his leg and flung him clear across the cafeteria. Koga was suspended for a week for starting the fight. InuYasha just went to the nurses to get looked at. He was fine.

"You don't need to look over me." InuYasha exclaimed.

"I'm a half demon, I heal twice as fast as humans." He said, rubbing the back of his head.

He was sent back to lunch. He walked into a barrage of people clapping and whistling.

"What the hell?" InuYasha asked, confused at the applause.

"They are congratulating you for beating up Koga." Miroku said, laughing.

"InuYasha, are you okay?" Kagome asked, concerned about InuYasha.

InuYasha sat down and looked at Kagome.

"Yeah, I'm fine Kagome. He didn't hurt me. He couldn't if he tried." InuYasha said, laughing.

"Whew... Good, I was afraid." Kagome said not realizing what she had said.

"You were afraid I would get hurt?" InuYasha asked.

Kagome instantly looked down at the table and blushed, hoping InuYasha didn't see it.

"Well... I..." Kagome stammered, Looking back into InuYasha's golden eyes.

"Yes, I was worried about my new friend." She said smirking.

"Thank you Kagome, that's sweet of you." InuYasha said, returning the smirk.

"Hmmm... I wonder..." Kagome said looking at InuYasha's ears.

"What are you thinking about?.." InuYasha said with a nervous look stamped on his face.

Just then Kagome reached both of her hands up and grabbed his ears. They were soft. Really soft. She started rubbing them.

"Oh, wow. They are so soft!" She exclaimed.

InuYasha let out a small content growl. Kagome heard it.

"InuYasha are you purring?" She asked, giggling.

"No, I'm growling. But it's a good growl." InuYasha said, Or tried to say.

All Kagome heard was a bunch of noises come from InuYasha, who was now leaning his head into her hands.

"Okay you two, get a room!" Sango yelled, laughing.

Kagome and InuYasha turned away from each other and blushed.

"You know Sango, we could always 'Get a room'." Miroku said, smirking and rubbing Sango's bottom.

"Get off me you... You lecher!" Sango yelled, smacking Miroku hard in the face.

His face now had a bright red mark in the shape of Sango's hand on his left cheek.

"It was so worth the try." Miroku laughed, rubbing his face.

Kagome giggled and InuYasha looked at Miroku.

"Miroku, do you always do that? These two don't seem to surprised." InuYasha asked, dumbfounded.

"You honestly have no idea..." Sango exclaimed.

"He does it to every attractive girl he sees." Kagome explained.

" He did it to me once to... Remember Miroku?" Kagome said, glaring at Miroku.

InuYasha also gave Miroku a glare.

"Please Kagome that was before we knew each other!" Miroku said, throwing his hands up in defenses.

"Before you even met her.. Ten points Miroku." InuYasha said, snickering.

"He didn't even say anything at first.. He just walked up to me and grabbed my butt.." Kagome said, irritated at the memory.

"Now that I think of it, I could have at least introduced myself first.." Miroku said laughing.

Sango elbowed him in the ribs.

"Oww!" Miroku shouted.

"Yeah like that would have made a difference.." Kagome said.

"Sango, I don't think that's gunna teach him anything." InuYasha said, eying Sango.

"It's well worth the it, plus I think it's fun and it helps me calm down faster." Sango told InuYasha.

"Good luck, Miroku, it looks like she gets off on your pain." InuYasha said laughing.

Miroku sighed, Kagome snickered and Sango laughed.

"Well as long as we stay friends in the end then I'm fine with it." Miroku explained.

"Awww! That's adorable, Miroku!" Kagome yelled.

"See Sango, he does care!" Kagome shouted, trying not to laugh. It didn't work. They all broke out laughing.

The bell rang and it was time to go to class. InuYasha had math with Miroku and Kagome had art with Sango.

"Well, InuYasha, it looks like we have math together." Miroku exclaimed.

"Don't you dare try to corrupt his mind, Miroku!" Kagome shouted.

"Relax! I'm strictly here to learn!" Miroku yelped. They broke out laughing at his joke before they departed from each other.

Miroku waited until Kagome and Sango left Miroku's and InuYasha's sight before he spoke.

"You like Kagome." Miroku said, patting InuYasha on his back.

"Don't make me hurt you, lecher" InuYasha said, giving Miroku a death stare.

"Okay, okay... No need to get hostile." Miroku said defensively.

"She is just a friend, and besides, even if I did like her like that, she wouldn't go for me." InuYasha said, looking at the ground.

"If you ask me, it's written all over her face. She always blushes when you make eye contact, she gets worried about you, and she just met you today. She likes you." Miroku said.

"You think so?" InuYasha asked.

"I know so." Miroku said.

"Why are we getting into this?" InuYasha asked.

"Cause we are new friends and I'm helping you." Miroku explained.

"Well thanks but, I don't need anybody's help." InuYasha exclaimed.

"Okay, okay, just ask of you do." Miroku laughed.

"Not likely." InuYasha laughed back.

"We have a test today in math so we won't be able to talk when we get there." Miroku said, sighing heavily.

"Oh, great." InuYasha said.

"I didn't study..." Miroku said, sighing again.

"That's entirely your fault." InuYasha laughed.

"You don't need to pour salt on the wound.. I know how deep in the deep end, I am" Miroku glared.

"Just saying." InuYasha said smiling at his new friend.

They arrived at math and sat next to each other. The teacher closed the door and administered the tests.

Meanwhile, Kagome and Sango are talking in art.

"So Kagome.. You like InuYasha don't you?" Sango asked, eying her friend.

"What!?" Kagome shouted.

"You heard me, girl. You have the hots for InuYasha." Sango said, smirking.

"What makes you say that?" Kagome questioned.

"Well, you blush whenever he looks at you, you get so worried about him, you can't stop talking about him, and you rubbed his ears for like ten minutes." Sango explained.

"I do not, I like him as a friend. That's all. Plus I don't think I'm his type anyway." Kagome said, looking at her feet.

"Trust me, he likes you." Sango said, reassuring her best friend.

"Sango, if I start to like him like that, you would be the first to know." Kagome exclaimed.

"Okay Kagome, but I know it's gunna happen." Sango laughed.

"Well if it does, I'll call you right away." Kagome said, nodding with a smile.

They then got into an animated conversation and talked about music and that stuff for the rest of class.

InuYasha and Miroku finished their tests, both having troubled looks on their faces. The bell rang.

"How do you think you did, InuYasha?" Miroku asked with a sigh.

"terrible. Math sucks. I can't understand it for the life of me..." InuYasha frowned.

"You?" InuYasha asked.

"I think I got maybe a quarter of the questions right." Miroku said, sighing.

"I wonder what the girls are doing after school." Miroku said, rubbing his chin.

InuYasha just looked at him, he looked deep in thought. InuYasha took the advantage to sneak away from Miroku.

A/N: Review this chapter.


	4. A Walk in the Park Chapter 4

**A/N: The chapters are getting a little longer :]**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA**

**A WALK IN THE PARK, CHAPTER 4**

The rest of the day seemed to drag on. Kagome had science with Miroku last period.

"So, how many classes. Do you have with InuYasha, Kagome?" Miroku asked.

"Just homeroom." Kagome said with a sigh.

"Well that sucks. I have math with him. He hates it just as much as I do." Miroku laughed. Kagome laughed along but let out a sad sigh afterwards.

"So, what do you think of him?" Miroku asked.

"He is pretty cool. He's so strong too." Kagome said, knowing who Miroku was talking about.

"Yeah, I nearly died laughing when InuYasha literally threw Koga across the room." Miroku said, laughing at the memory.

"Yeah that was pretty funny." Kagome said, laughing along.

"Is that all you think of him?" Miroku asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yes. I barely know the guy." Kagome said, irritated at Miroku's gesture.

"You sure?" Miroku asked, leaning in closer.

"Why does it matter!?" Kagome shouted, nearly scaring Miroku half to death.

"Chill, Kagome! I was just playing around!" Miroku exclaimed, throwing his hands up in defense.

"Alright class take your seats so we can get started." Mr. Bankotsu said, getting everybody's attention.

'Do I like InuYasha?' Kagome thought to herself.

'I can't like him more than a friend, I just met the guy.' She thought again.

'I still need to get to know him better to see if he is good enough to be boyfriend material... Oh what am I thinking! Even if I did like him, what would make me think he would go after me!?' Kagome thought, smacking her hand against her head to try and clear her thoughts.

The smack was loud. She heard snickering behind her.

"Miroku, that's enough." Mr. Bankotsu said, glaring at him then turning his attention towards Kagome.

"Ms. Higurashi, is something the matter?" Mr. Bankotsu asked with questioning eyes.

"Who me?... Yeah just thinking too much.." Kagome said, blushing from embarrassment.

"Alright, just keep your arguments a little quieter next time." Mr. Bankotsu said. She heard snickering again.

"Miroku, if I have to tell you one more time, you will go sit in the silent corner." Mr. Bankotsu said.

"My apologies, sir" Miroku said, bowing his head.

'That was close.' Kagome thought.

"What's troubling you, Kagome?" The boy sitting next to her asked.

"Home affairs, and common stuff. The usual, Hojo." She said, smiling a fake smile.

Kagome didn't like to lie, but she didn't want everybody in her business.

"Miroku, what did I say!" Mr. Bankotsu shouted. "It wasn't me Mr. Bankotsu! Honest!" Miroku shouted back with his hands in the air defensively. His voice had a surprised and frightened tone to it.

"I know, you're just so easy to mess with." Mr. Bankotsu said, laughing. The rest of the class joined in with cheerful laughter.

'Thank the heavens Mr. Bankotsu picked on Miroku. Hojo would have never left me alone.' She thought with a sigh.

The bell rand about 20 minutes later and they all got up to listen to the final announcement. The loud speaker boomed in.

"Will the following students please report to the office at this time. InuYasha Takahashi, Tenshi Juromerou. That is all.

'Wonder what that's about.' Kagome thought.

Everyone was heading out of the class now. She was gathering her things as Miroku sped past her.

"I'll see you around Kagome!" Miroku shouted.

"Bye, Miroku!" Kagome shouted back.

Kagome got to the foyer near the office and the exit. She saw InuYasha standing in the office, talking to a staff member. She decided to wait. About 5 minutes past and InuYasha emerged from the office.

"Kagome?" InuYasha said, surprised.

"No, I'm your long lost sister.." Kagome said joking back at him.

"Wanted to wait for me I take it?" InuYasha asked, blushing a small tint of red.

"Of course! We are neighbors now, so we can walk home together!" Kagome shouted.

'Why did I shout that? Oh great, he probably thinks I'm weird now..'

"I'd love to walk home with you." InuYasha said, smiling at his friend.

"Great! Shall we?" Kagome said, trying to cover that her heart had skipped a beat when she saw his smile.

"How was your day?" InuYasha said, breaking the long awkward silence.

"Eventful. Mr. Bankotsu was picking on Miroku most of last period, it was hilarious." Kagome giggled at the memory.

"I know, I heard him yell in defense like he usually does. The whole English class was interrupted by it. We all laughed hysterically when said "damn Bankotsu... picking on Miroku again." InuYasha said, imitating the teacher. Kagome laughed at his acting. InuYasha joined in after he thought about it again.

"InuYasha?" Kagome asked.

"Yeah, Kagome?" InuYasha asked, looking at her.

"You and your brother are coming over for dinner later right?" Kagome asked, hoping he would be able to.

"Yeah I'll be there. But Sesshomaru won't be. He usually stays late at work, tries to get on the bosses good side." InuYasha explained.

"Yay!" Kagome yelled, excited. InuYasha looked at her as she jumped for joy.

"You okay, Kagome?" InuYasha asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Kagome said, looking down, realizing that InuYasha had just seen all of that.

"Whatever you say, Kagome." InuYasha said, smiling.

'There's that smile again.' Kagome thought, smiling back at InuYasha.

'Her smile is so beautiful..' InuYasha thought, noticing his heart skipped a beat.

"Hey Kagome, after dinner, would you mind going for a walk with me? I'd like to know my way around here." InuYasha asked intently.

'I want to get to know you a lot better too..' InuYasha thought. He blushed at the thought.

"I'd love to, InuYasha." She said, smiling at him, then noticing he was blushing.

"InuYasha are you blushing?" Kagome asked, poking his ribs, making him laugh.

"Kagome, please, stop! I'm very ticklish!" InuYasha yelled, trying to be serious about it. It didn't work. He burst out laughing and jumped away, out of her reach.

"InuYasha? Why are you over there? Don't you like walking next to me?" She asked, crossing her arms and forcing a pout on her face.

"Well, yeah I like being next to you, Kagome. But not when your tickling me!" He shouted, still laughing at the feeling left from where Kagome had assaulted him.

"Then get back over here!" Kagome shouted, smiling.

InuYasha jumped back over and walked next to her. They were now walking thru a park to get home. Kagome was enjoying the silence and the company of her friend. Then she realized what just happened. While they were walking next to each other, their hands accidentally locked together for what seemed like forever. After they both realized what happened, they stopped in their tracks.

"InuYasha, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to.." Kagome explained but was interrupted.

"Kagome it's fine." InuYasha said, smirking and blushing at her. He saw her blush as well.

They continued to walk thru the park. They past an old couple that were walking hand in hand. InuYasha noticed the way Kagome looked at them so he grabbed her hand. Kagome got frightened that it happened again, she tried to pull her hand away, but InuYasha wouldn't let her go. She then realized that InuYasha had grabbed her hand on purpose. After about 10 seconds had past, she was comfortable with it. She moved in closer to him, hand in hand. She then rested her head on the bottom of his shoulder and hugged his arm as they walked home.

'I do like him..' Kagome thought.

'She is perfect.' InuYasha thought.

They were now in the center of the park, standing under a huge oak tree. They stared into each other's eyes. It felt like they were there for hours. InuYasha then pulled Kagome in very close to him and hugged her tight.

"Thank you for not treating me like an outcast, Kagome. I can already tell that you, Miroku, and Sango, are going to be great friends." He said smiling as he took in her scent. It was lavender and vanilla. He loved it.

'Why would I treat you like an outcast?' Kagome wondered. She wanted to ask that but she thought it would ruin the moment.

"I would never." She reassured InuYasha as she buried her head into InuYasha's chest.

She didn't want this moment to ever end. It was to perfect. Even though she had just met him today, she felt like she had known him forever... It was nearing dinner time. They broke free from the hug, reluctantly and looked into each other's eyes.

"We'd better get going, InuYasha. Mom will be expecting us any minute." She said, looking at the ground. Her heart was now pounding.

"Yeah, you're probably right." InuYasha said, looking at the sky. They headed out of the park, hands still together. They finally got home and separated.

"I'll see you in about 20 minutes, InuYasha." Kagome said, looking into InuYasha's gorgeous golden eyes.

"I'll be there in 19." InuYasha said, smiling back at him.

He pulled her in for a final hug before departing to get ready for dinner. They entered their houses after saying good bye to one another. They both sighed a deep sigh then pressed their backs against their doors, simultaneously.

'That was amazing' InuYasha thought, smiling.

'I never once thought that I would meet someone so… so perfect.' He thought again, this time with an even bigger smile. He then sighed and went to take a shower.

'That was so wonderful.' Kagome thought with a smile, ear to ear.

"I can't wait to see him again." She whispered.

"Better get ready for dinner then our walk later." Kagome, sighed. She then headed up stairs to the shower.

**A/N: Review this chapter, more to come.**


	5. Surprise! Chapter 5

**A/N: I Don't know.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA**

**SURPRISE! CHAPTER 5**

After InuYasha got out of the shower, he got dressed and looked at the clock. It was 7:30.

"better leave. She will be expecting me any minute now." InuYasha said, walking towards the door.

'I wonder if I should tell her that I really like her..' He thought.

'No.. Don't be so stupid, you just met her this morning, if you tell her now, she will think you're a freak!' He argued with him self.

He arrived at Kagome's house and stood on the porch for a minute. He took a deep breath then he rang the doorbell.

Kagome just gotten out of the show and got dressed and looked at the clock, it was nearly 7:30 she rushed to find something to wear so she could look nice for InuYasha.

'Should I tell InuYasha? What if he likes me too? Oh that would be wonderful! ...but what if he doesn't like me like that and I harm the friendship by telling him..?' Kagome argued with herself.

Just then the doorbell rang.

"Mom! It's InuYasha! Can you get that!? I'm not ready!" She shouted down to her mom.

InuYasha, with his extraordinary hearing, heard all of that and smirked.

Ms. H answered the door and greeted the hanyou just as Kagome was walking downstairs.

"Hello, InuYasha." Ms. H said, smiling.

"Hello Aki." InuYasha said, peeking behind Ms. H only to see Kagome standing there.

"Thought you weren't ready, Kagome." He said, snickering.

"You heard that!?" Kagome yelled.

"Hello! Dog ears!" He said, now laughing.

"Oh, yeah I forgot." Kagome said, rubbing the back of her head.

"Please, won't you come in, InuYasha." Aki insisted, moving out of the way.

InuYasha stepped in the house. He was taken bake by the beauty of it.

To his left was the living room that was decorated in old colonial furniture, to his right was the kitchen and in front of him and the hallway with the stairs to the upstairs.

"InuYasha? You okay?" Kagome asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. This place is beautiful, it's so organized, Sesshomaru just threw everything everywhere and left it there. It's still a mess." InuYasha stated as he was looking around. Kagome giggled.

"Come on, InuYasha. Come with me." She said, pulling him upstairs and into her room.

"Wow.. You have a lot of Metallica posters.." InuYasha said, gazing around the room.

"Is that bad?" Kagome asked, a little worried now. She didn't want to come off as obsessed.

"No that's not bad. I like Metallica too, but my favorite is Mega death." He stated.

"Nice, nice." Kagome nodded. they then sat on get bed.

"Kagome, you look tired." InuYasha said.

'Tired? I'm not tired. Hmmm. I can test him though.' She thought.

"Yeah, I didn't get very much sleep last night.." She lied.

"Dinner doesn't smell like it well be done for another 30 minutes. Why don't you take a little nap." InuYasha said.

"I couldn't InuYasha." Kagome protested.

"Course you can." He insisted, moving back against the wall and pulling Kagome to him. She rested her head on his chest as her fingers were playing with his long silver hair.

'We're cuddling!' Kagome thought to herself. She smiled ear to ear. InuYasha couldn't see how red she was.

'She isn't pushing away' he thought to himself. He also smiled ear to ear.

They sat there, cuddling, until it was dinner time.

"InuYasha, Kagome! Dinner time!" Aki called up to the close couple.

InuYasha nudged Kagome to 'wake her up.'

Kagome got up and pretended to yawn and rub her eyes.

'That proved nothing...' She thought.

'He could just be being a really good friend.' She thought with a sigh.

She looked at InuYasha, smiled, thanked and hugged him for 'letting her sleep' on him.

"Thank you InuYasha, I feel better now." Kagome said, lying to him.

"No problem, Kagome. Any time." He said, hugging her back, taking in her scent.

They went down and ate and talked about their day.

"Mom, Koga picked a fight with InuYasha today." Kagome said.

"Oh dear! Are you alright?" Aki asked, worried.

"Yeah, I'm fine." InuYasha said, smiling

"Okay, good." Aki said.

"InuYasha won the fight, he threw Koga clear across the cafeteria." Kagome said, laughing.

"Oh my, you're a strong one. I think you could definitely come in handy in the future." Aki said, nodding.

"If you ever need any help with something, just ask me or Sesshomaru, if he is home." InuYasha said, nodding as well.

They finished eating and then went on a tour of the small town. They got to the center of town,

"There is all our stores and fast food restaurants." Kagome said, pointing. They were standing in a huge parking lot. The stores lined up in a 90° angle. There were also a line of cars and a ton of kids gathered around them.

"What's going on over there?" InuYasha asked, looking at the crowd.

"Nothing, InuYasha. They are just plaza rats. They gather here to hang out and be annoying." Kagome said, glaring at the crowd.

They left and went to the other side of town.

"This is the overpass, and over there is another chain of stores." Kagome explained. InuYasha nodded.

After the tour of the town was done, it was almost 9:00. they went home and sat on InuYasha's porch swing. They sat there for about 5 minutes, gazing up at the stars in silence.

"Hey, Kagome?" InuYasha asked nervously.

"Yes InuYasha?" Kagome said, looking at InuYasha.

'What if I told you I liked you more than a friend? How would you react?' InuYasha thought. He wanted to ask her so bad.

"Do Sango and Miroku like each other?" He asked, scared that she would reject him if he asked what was on his mind.

"Well, yeah." She said.

"They are crazy about each other but neither one well admit it." Kagome said, shaking her head in disappointment.

"They need to tell each other quick before someone comes along and ruins it." Kagome said.

"Yeah, that would suck.." InuYasha said. They then sat back and started swinging again.

Kagome was starting to get a little cold. InuYasha noticed her shivering. When he heard her teeth clattering together, he moved closer to Kagome and wrapped his arms around her. He was so warm that not long after she started cuddling with him, she fell asleep. It was a real sleep this time. InuYasha noticed her breathing become steady and heavy. He knew she was sleeping now. He rested his head on hers and took in her intoxicating scent. He loved the smell of Kagome. It was unique and there was no other.

About 30 minutes passed, it was almost 10:00. Aki emerged from the house and noticed that they were both asleep on the swing. She walked over to InuYasha and shook him lightly. His eyes opened.

"You can take Kagome to her room if you don't want to wake her." Aki said, smiling at InuYasha. InuYasha nodded and picked up Kagome, bridle style.

He was half asleep. He carried her inside, upstairs, and to her room. He set her down on her bed, took her shoes off, and covered her up. He then bent down, eye level with Kagome. He moved the hair from her eyes.

"Sleep well, Kagome." InuYasha whispered.

He kissed her forehead very softly, then got up, turned for the door, and left, turning her lights off and closing the door behind him. He then went home, and got in the shower.

'I want to tell her so bad...' He thought, sighing as he continued his shower.

When he finished, he headed for bed. He got in bed and covered up.

'I will tell you someday, Kagome.. Someday.'. Those were InuYasha's final thoughts before passing out.

He awoke the next day at around 6:00. It was Friday. the last day of school before the weekend. He got into his day clothes and went down stairs to eat. Sesshomaru was sitting in the kitchen.

"So, little brother, I heard you got into a fight yesterday." Sesshomaru stated.

"Yes Sessh, I did. Sorry." InuYasha said in an apologetic voice.

"Did you win?" Sesshomaru asked.

"What?" InuYasha asked, puzzled.

"Did you win the fight, InuYasha?" Sesshomaru asked again.

"Yeah.. Why?" InuYasha asked more confused now.

"Good, I just don't want our family to be judged as a bunch of weaklings." Sesshomaru said, smirking.

"Yeah..." InuYasha said.

Sesshomaru then left for work. InuYasha ate his breakfast then realized that he didn't set Kagome's alarm clock.

"Shit!" He yelled.

He raced over to Kagome's house and rushed inside to wake her. He got to her room but, there was no Kagome. He heard water running. Then it stopped. InuYasha was standing around, listening for anything unusual. Kagome emerged from her bathroom in only a towel. InuYasha glanced at her, taking in her beauty. Then he realized she was screaming.

"InuYasha! What are you doing here!?" Kagome shouted, throwing anything she could find at InuYasha.

"I came here to wake you up! I didn't set your alarm clock last night! I didn't want you to be late for school!" He shouted in defense, blocking the various objects that were flying at his face.

"How sweet of you, now get out so I can get changed!" Kagome yelled.

"Okay, okay! I'm gone!" InuYasha shouted as he ran out the door.

Kagome sat on her bed.

"That was an unexpected surprise.." Kagome said, blushing, hoping that InuYasha didn't see anything.

"Well I better get ready and go check to see if I hurt him at all." Kagome sighed, not wanting to start her day.

**A/N: Please Review. More to come**


	6. First Kiss Chapter 6

**A/N: Still don't know...**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA.**

**FIRST KISS, CHAPTER 6**

Kagome got dressed and put on her eye liner, did her hair, and painted her fingernails, then went downstairs to greet InuYasha.

"Hey, your finally ready." InuYasha said with a snicker.

"I would have been ready sooner if you didn't barge in on me." Kagome said, shaking her head.

"Well I got worried, Kagome." InuYasha exclaimed.

"It's fine InuYasha, thank you." Kagome said, smiling.

"You ready to go?" InuYasha asked.

"Yeah, let's go." Kagome said, getting her book bag.

They walked to school, the way Kagome usually took.

"It's a great morning today." Kagome said. InuYasha agreed by nodding his head.

"InuYasha, you alright?" Kagome asked, looking at InuYasha, concerned.

"Yeah I'm alright, Kagome. I'm just thinking. That's all." InuYasha said.

"Oh? Whachya thinkin' bout?" Kagome asked in a cute voice.

InuYasha sighed. He couldn't take holding it in any longer.

"Kagome, I... I.. li..." InuYasha started but was rudely interrupted.

"Hey Kagome!" The voice behind her yelled.

She looked at InuYasha. He seemed to look very annoyed. She then turned to see Hojo running towards her.

"Oh great..." Kagome whispered.

InuYasha heard what she said. He looked even more displeased. He growled a little.

"Hey Hojo." Kagome said, smiling a fake smile.

"Hey Kagome, are you doing anything tonight?" Hojo asked.

"Yeah, she's going on a date with me." InuYasha said, scowling at Hojo.

"Is this true Kagome?" Hojo asked, disappointed.

"Uhh.. Yeah." Kagome said, looking at InuYasha.

"Okay, well. Maybe some other time then! C'ya later, Kagome!" Hojo shouted, smiling and walking away.

"What determination..." Kagome said, impressed.

"I don't like that guy, he doesn't seem right." InuYasha said.

"Awww, InuYasha, you're jealous." Kagome said, giggling.

"Am not!" InuYasha shouted, defensively.

"Are too!" Kagome shouted back.

"AM NOT!" InuYasha shouted.

"ARE TOO!" Kagome shouted back at him.

"Fine! Maybe a little" InuYasha said, blushing a deep red.

"Really, InuYasha?" Kagome asked with a hopeful pasted on her face.

"Yeah." InuYasha said, looking into her eyes.

"Why?" Kagome asked.

They were nearing the school now.

"Because, I..." InuYasha said, interrupted again.

"Kagome, InuYasha!" Called Miroku and Sango, who were waiting for them in front of the school.

"Hey guys." Kagome and InuYasha both said.

The bell rang and they all groaned and departed.

"Guess we will talk at lunch!" Miroku and Sango shouted.

"Guess so!" Kagome said back to them.

InuYasha and Kagome walked to homeroom together.

"So you were saying, InuYasha?" Kagome asked, getting InuYasha to revert to what he was saying before.

"Oh, I was saying that I.."

"InuYasha, the office needs you." The homeroom teacher said as they entered the homeroom.

"Oh, come on! Are you serious!?" InuYasha yelled as Kagome giggled.

InuYasha got up and made his way to the office.

"We just need you to explain what happened yesterday, and then you can go." A staff member said.

InuYasha explained everything. Then the bell rang, he got a late pass from the office, went back to homeroom that was now filled with students for first period history. He walked to where he day, grabbed his things and left for science. The school day past pretty quickly, InuYasha had completely forgot to tell Kagome he liked her and Kagome had also forgot to ask. Sango and Miroku had plans to go to the movies tonight. Kagome and InuYasha had loads of homework to do. Kagome decided to knock her homework out of the way early. InuYasha was feeling lazy so he just went home and arranged the house then slept.

It was about 8:00pm Kagome finished her homework and got bored. She wasn't tired, she didn't know what to do.

"What should I do..? Oh! I know! I'll go visit InuYasha!" Kagome said, getting off her bed and heading to the door.

She walked over to InuYasha's house and rang the doorbell. Sesshomaru answered.

"Ah. You must be Kagome. InuYasha has told me much about you." Sesshomaru said, grinning.

"He's up in his room. First door on the left." He said, pointing at the stairs.

"Okay thank you!" Kagome said, smiling.

She ran up to InuYasha's room and swung the door open, hoping to scare him. When she got in his room she saw him, half naked and sprawled out all over his bed, blankets everywhere, mouth wide open with his tongue hanging out the side. He was passed out. Kagome blushed a deep red but didn't look away. He looked so peaceful while he was sleeping. Suddenly, still asleep, InuYasha caught a scent. It was a familiar scent. Lavender and vanilla. His eyes shot open to see Kagome standing in his doorway, beat red. He quickly covered himself up.

"Don't you know how to knock, Kagome!?" InuYasha shouted

"Sorry, InuYasha! I thought you were awake!" Kagome shouted, turning even more red.

"Well I guess this kind of makes us even for when I walked in on you, doesn't it?" InuYasha asked.

"Yep. I'd say that's about right." Kagome said, still blushing.

"Hold on, let me get changed. You can wait on my bed." InuYasha said, getting up.

"Okay." Kagome said, sitting down.

Moments later, InuYasha came out of the bathroom.

"So.. How long were you standing there?" He said, sitting down on the bed with her.

"About 10 seconds." Kagome said, starting to blush again.

"Did you enjoy the view while it lasted?" InuYasha asked, laughing.

"Damn Miroku... I told him not to corrupt you!" Kagome shouted.

"Relax Kagome, I was only kidding. Hence the laughter." InuYasha said, smirking at Kagome.

Her heart skipped a beat when she saw his smile. She loved being around him.

"Hey Kagome?" InuYasha asked, now serious.

"Yes InuYasha?" Kagome responded.

"I was wondering..." InuYasha stammered. "Would you like to go out with me tomorrow night? Like, on a date?" InuYasha asked, nervously.

"...Yes... Yes InuYasha. I'd love to." Kagome said, trying to not scream in joy.

"Perfect, I'll borrow Sesshomaru's car so we can go out." InuYasha said.

"You drive?" Kagome asked.

"Yeah. But I don't have my own car yet." InuYasha explained.

"Oh. Well maybe you should work on that then." Kagome said. Poking at InuYasha's side. He laughed a little then moved away from her to stop her from tickling him.

InuYasha was now laying back against the wall. Kagome smiled at him. He loved seeing that smile. It lit his heart up. He smiled back and reached out and pulled her very close to him. She rested her head on his shoulder, almost eye level with him. Her lips were on his cheek. He moved his head so they were now staring into each other's eyes.

"InuYasha." Kagome said.

Without a second thought he moved his face closer, their foreheads were now touching.

"Yes Kagome?" InuYasha said, gently.

Kagome paused.

"Nothing." she said.

"Does this bother you, Kagome?" InuYasha asked, hoping it didn't.

"Not at all." Kagome said smiling at him.

"Okay, good." InuYasha said, smiling back at her.

She then tilted her head a little, giving InuYasha passage for a kiss. InuYasha noticed what she was doing and leaned in closer,

"Kagome, I tried to tell you earlier that I like you, I like you a lot." InuYasha whispered, inches away from Kagome.

"InuYasha… I... I like you a lot too." Kagome whispered back. Her heart was now pounding out of her chest.

"Do you think maybe we moved to fast?" InuYasha asked.

"I'm not sure, InuYasha. But I don't care. I feel like I have known you forever so that's good enough for me." Kagome said, smiling at him.

He smiled back at her and moved in, their lips were now locked. They kissed. Both InuYasha's and Kagome's hearts were in sync with each other's. They felt a feeling. A feeling that neither one of them had ever felt before. They didn't know what it was and they didn't care. InuYasha wrapped his arm around Kagome's waist and pulled her closer. Kagome had both of her hands up around InuYasha's neck, fingers interlocked with his hair. They kissed for about 30 seconds before letting each other go.

"I... Inu... Yasha..." Kagome stuttered.

"Shh." InuYasha said, brushing the hair from her face.

They remained quiet for about 10 minutes. They just laid in bed, cuddling. This was by far, the best night of both of their lives so far.

"I never thought I would meet someone as special as you, Kagome." InuYasha said, smiling at Kagome.

"Why do you say that?" Kagome asked.

"'Cause I do." InuYasha stated.

Knowing he wasn't going to tell her, she laid back down and nuzzled into his neck. His lips still burned from the kiss.

"InuYasha, I know demons mate, but how do dog demons do it?" Kagome asked.

She felt InuYasha heartbeat speed up.

"Uhh... Well.. You see.." InuYasha stammered.

"Out with it InuYasha." Kagome said, laughing.

"Well I have to mark you." InuYasha said, looking her in the eyes.

"You have to mark me?" Kagome asked, very curiously.

"Yeah, I have to mark you. That means that I have to bite you on the top of your collarbone. Kind of like a vampire marks his prey, but I have no intention in killing you. If I mark you, that means we are together forever. But I have to promise you something to start the 'ritual' and you have to agree to it, so it's not completely one sided." InuYasha stated.

"Why did you want to know?" InuYasha asked.

"I was just curious." Kagome said, blushing.

"What do you have to promise me?" Kagome asked.

"I have to promise to protect you forever, with my life." InuYasha stated.

"Oh." Kagome said.

"Yeah, it's unusual." InuYasha said, laughing.

Kagome laughed with him then cuddled up to him some more. She didn't want the night to end. It was going so perfectly. Not wanting to know what time it was, Kagome looked over at the clock very reluctantly. She sighed a heavy, unsatisfied sigh then got up and looked him in the eyes.

"It's getting late now, I don't want to worry mom. I'd better get going." Kagome said.

"I'll see you tomorrow, InuYasha." She said as she leaned in to hug him. He hugged back.

"Okay Kagome, I'll see you tomorrow, sleep well." He said now looking her in the eyes.

She kissed him on the cheek and ran off before he could catch her and kiss her on her lips once more. She was playing hard to get. InuYasha heard his front door open and then close.

"I kissed her." InuYasha said, still not believing it.

"Great.. Now how am I going to sleep tonight?!" He yelled, and then smiled ear to ear.

He got up, grabbed his IPod and put his shoes on and went to explore the town on a late night walk. He loved going on late walks. They helped him thru a lot. When his parents died, his brother, Sesshomaru wasn't much help to him. He would normally go on walks, he found his piece of mind that way. He had a spot he would normally go to. He called it his 'safe haven', but since he now lived in a new town, he had to find a new spot.

"He kissed me, and it was everything I wanted it to be. It wasn't too hard but not too soft... It was perfect.. Absolutely perfect." Kagome said aloud while she was writing the new diary entry.

"I don't think I'll be able to sleep tonight.." Kagome said, smiling.

"I can't wait for tomorrow.." Kagome said, smiling ear to ear.

At first, she was to happy to sleep, but as time went on, she got drowsy. She laid in bed for about 2 sleepless, thought filled, hours before she dozed into a deep sleep, thinking about the kiss that her and InuYasha had shared tonight.

InuYasha arrived home at about 1 in the morning, still thinking about the kiss. Then he had realized he had asked her on a date.

"Shit!" InuYasha yelled.

"I did not plan this out… where will I take her? What will we do?" InuYasha asked himself.

"So, you have yourself a date and you don't know what to do? How amateur.." the voice said, snickering.

InuYasha turned to the living room couch to see who was making fun of him.

"Sesshomaru! What are you doing awake!?" InuYasha shouted.

"I could ask you the same, little brother but, we both know it doesn't concern us." Sesshomaru said, looking back at the T.V.

InuYasha glared at his older brother then stormed upstairs to his room.

"Damn him! What nerve. Mocking me like that… What does he know about going on dates anyway.. I have never seen a girl with him before." InuYasha said, angrily.

"I guess I had better try to get back to sleep and get ready for my date with Kagome tomorrow." He said, smiling.

He then got night clothes and hopped in the shower. He took a quick shower then he was starting to feel drowsy again. He laid back down in his bed and fell asleep almost instantly.

**A/N: Review. more to come.**


	7. The Date Chapter 7

**A/N: All of these chapters have been uploaded today. **

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA.**

**THE DATE, CHAPTER 7**

When InuYasha awoke, he got up, stretched, and looked around his room, rubbing his eyes. He glanced over at his alarm clock, it was nearly 12pm.

"Shit!" he shouted.

"I need to get ready.. fast." He said with hesitation in his voice.

InuYasha knew that, because he didn't plan the day out, he was gunna have to wing the date. He got up, grabbed his best outfit which consisted of a plain white T-shirt, blue jeans, a leather belt, and his dog tag necklace. They were his father's when he was in the army, when his father died, he passed the dog tags on to InuYasha. InuYasha got in the shower to start his day. He was in such a rush that he almost forgot what he was doing in the middle of his shower.

Kagome awoke around 8am. She grabbed her best outfit which was a blue skirt, white long sleeve top and her favorite pair of shoes. She then took a shower, she wasn't in as much of a rush as InuYasha. When she got done in the shower, she got dressed and went down stairs to see her mom watching the news. It was going to be a perfect evening.

"Hi mom." Kagome said, smiling.

"Hi Dear." Aki said, smiling back at her.

"My, my. Kagome you look nice today. Something special?" Aki asked.

"Yeah. I have a date later with InuYasha today." Kagome said, smiling and blushing a little shade of red.

"Oh. Well it's going to be a perfect afternoon, dear" Aki said, smiling.

"That's great!" Kagome shouted.

Aki laughed at how happy Kagome was.

"Kagome, I haven't seen you this happy since you left Koga." She said, still laughing.

"Yeah, I hope this turns out to be a great decision." Kagome stated.

"Don't worry hon. I already like InuYasha more then I liked Koga." She reassured Kagome, smiling.

"Yeah, InuYasha is a special guy." Kagome said, blushing some more.

"So, where is he taking you?" Aki asked.

"I have no clue." Kagome said, scratching her head.

"I'm sure he has something planned." Kagome said, shrugging.

"I have nothing planned!" InuYasha yelled.

"I'm so unorganized.." he said, sighing as his ears drooped down atop his head.

Just then, he got a call from Miroku.

"Miroku, I'm kind of busy right now." InuYasha said.

"Okay but, there is a fair on the outskirts of the next town down that me and Sango found after we went to the movies. I was wondering if you and Kagome would want to go with us to check it out." Miroku stated.

"Miroku, you're a fucking life saver.. I love you man." InuYasha said, sighing a sigh of relief.

"Uhh.. Am I missing something, InuYasha?" Miroku said, a little startled.

"Long story. I'll tell you later. Right now I need to get more ready!" he shouted, more confident about the day.

"Ready for what, InuYasha?" Miroku asked, curiously.

"Let's go over that later." InuYasha said, hanging up the phone.

"Well that was strange, indeed.." Miroku said, setting his phone down and walking away, now confused more than ever before.

InuYasha heard a knock on his door, he smelt Lavender and Vanilla.

"Come in, Kagome." He called out.

"How'd you know it was me, InuYasha?" she asked.

"I know your scent." He said smiling.

"Oh, so what do we have planned today?" she asked him.

"Well… Miroku just called me. He said something about a fair." InuYasha said, putting his shoes on.

"I love the fair!" Kagome shouted.

"Perfect." InuYasha grinned.

"So, does that mean Miroku will be there too?" Kagome asked, looking at InuYasha.

"Probably." InuYasha said, knowing he will be.

"Well at the off chance of us running into him, I'll call Sango and see if she wants to go as well." Kagome said, nodding.

"Okay, why don't I just pick them up as we leave then?" InuYasha stated.

"We still have to see if Sango is free, first, InuYasha." She said, laughing at his impatience.

"Pick up, Sango.." Kagome said as the phone was ringing.

"Hey Kagome!" Sango said as she answered the phone.

"Hey Sango! Would you like to come to the fair with me, Miroku and InuYasha today? I've got something I need to tell you anyway." Kagome said, walking out of InuYasha's room.

"Yeah! Me and Miroku were gunna go check that out today anyway. Do you need a ride?" Sango asked.

"No, me and InuYasha will pick you two up when we leave." Kagome said.

"Oh? He drives?" Sango asked.

"I was just as surprised." Kagome said, laughing.

"Hey! I heard that!" Kagome heard come from down the hall. It was InuYasha.

"Quit eavesdropping!" Kagome shouted back at InuYasha.

"I couldn't help it! My hearing is too good!" InuYasha shouted, laughing.

"Well, anyway. What time sounds good to go?" Sango asked.

"About 4!" InuYasha shouted.

"InuYasha!" Kagome shouted back.

"Sorry!" InuYasha shouted, now laughing harder.

"So 4 it is. Okay, I'll see you two then Kagome." Sango said.

"Okay Sango, Bye!" Kagome said.

"Bye, Kagome and… InuYasha." She said.

"Bye, Sango!" InuYasha called from the room.

Kagome smirked and went back into InuYasha's room.

"So what should we do until 4 InuYasha?" Kagome asked.

"I dunno…" InuYasha said, plopping on his bed with a sigh.

Kagome smiled at him and went over to sit next to him. She then reached up and started rubbing his ears. She still couldn't get over how soft they were. She herd InuYasha let out a small, content growl. She knew he loved when she did this.

"Y'know, Kagome, you are the only person I let do this." InuYasha said, grinning at Kagome.

"Why's that InuYasha?" Kagome asked, smiling back.

"I don't really know. To be honest. I guess it's cause I trust you. I normally wouldn't show this weakness to just anyone but, I know you're not gunna hurt me so.." InuYasha stated, growling again, contently.

Kagome just smiled and cuddled up to him and laid in his arms. It was nearly 4. They got up and texted both of their friends telling them that they were no on their way. They headed out the door and got into Sesshomaru's car and took off down the driveway and to Sango's house. Sango got in the back seat of the car.

"You're not going to kill us are you InuYasha?" she asked, giggling

"Oh, Ha-Ha, Sango." InuYasha said, looking over at Kagome to find her laughing silently.

InuYasha arrived at Miroku's house with the help of Sango's directions. Miroku got in the back seat behind InuYasha.

"Hello, Sango, Kagome, and what took you so long InuYasha?' Miroku said, laughing.

"What the hell is this? Make fun of InuYasha, day!?" InuYasha shouted.

Everyone burst out laughing. Miroku led them to the site of the fair. They arrived and found a parking space and piled out of the car.

"Well, here we are." InuYasha said.

"What are you two waiting for!?" Sango and Miroku called, now way in front of Kagome and InuYasha.

"Hey, wait up!" Kagome called to her two friends.

When they got in, Miroku and Sango instantly broke off from the group, giving Kagome and InuYasha alone time. Kagome looked at InuYasha and smiled. InuYasha looked back and smiled just as much. They made their way around the park and played games and rode rides. InuYasha and Kagome had went to eat dinner around 7:30.

"So Kagome?" InuYasha asked.

"Yes InuYasha?" Kagome answered.

"Are you having a good time?" InuYasha asked, breaking the silence.

"Yeah, I'm having a great time." She said, smiling at InuYasha.

"So…" InuYasha said, trying to find something to say.

"Hey, InuYasha?" Kagome asked.

"Yeah?" InuYasha responded.

"Why did you start to like me anyway?" Kagome asked, trying to make him blush.

"Well, you're sweet and all. You didn't instantly shut me out seeing as I am a half demon. And you're beautiful" he said, making Kagome blush.

"InuYasha, that's so sweet!" she exclaimed. She was fighting tears of joy that were trying to escape her eyes.

"Why do you like me, Kagome?" InuYasha asked.

"Well.." Kagome started but was interrupted by a text.

"Damn that lecher!" Kagome yelled.

"What did Miroku do now?" InuYasha sighed.

"What else?" Kagome said.

"Sango wants us to meet her at the Farris Wheel." Kagome said.

"Come on, let's go then." InuYasha said, grabbing Kagome's hand and walking in the direction of the Farris Wheel.

They met up at the Farris Wheel at around 9pm.

"Sango. Where's Miroku? He usually runs after you when he messes up." Kagome said, looking around for him.

"He grabbed my butt so I smacked him hard enough to make him fall to the ground and then I ran away." Sango stated.

"He will never learn, will he?" InuYasha asked, sighing.

"Nope…" Kagome said, shaking her head.

"Well when Miroku gets here, I guess we can make this our last ride of the night." InuYasha said, looking up at the giant wheel.

"Yeah." Sango and Kagome agreed.

They waited for Miroku to arrive at the Farris Wheel then piled into one cart. Miroku sat across from Sango who was still steamed at him. InuYasha sat next to Kagome.

"Sango, I said I was sorry! Please forgive me?" he said, trying to pout.

"No more, Miroku!" Sango shouted.

"I promise." Miroku said, holding his hand over his heart and bowing.

"Damn lecher…" InuYasha said, smacking Miroku in the back of the head.

Kagome and Sango both laughed. Miroku moved over by Sango and rested his arm around her shoulders. InuYasha pulled Kagome close to him so they were practically cuddling. Miroku and Sango looked at them, wide eyed. Sango then shot Kagome a look that said 'Girl, you better tell me everything.' Kagome nodded at the look then looked at InuYasha. She felt something as she looked at him. It was something that ignited her heart. She loved the feeling.

"What a fine night." Miroku said, looking at Sango.

"I couldn't agree more, Miroku." Sango said, smiling at Miroku.

"Guys, we are nearing the top." InuYasha said, looking out the window.

They were now at the top of the Farris Wheel, Fireworks had just started. InuYasha hugged Kagome close to him.

"Hey, Kagome?" InuYasha asked, looking her in the eyes.

"Yes, InuYasha?" Kagome asked, looking back at him.

"Did you have a good time today?" InuYasha asked.

"It was perfect, InuYasha." Kagome said, smiling.

"I'm glad you had a good time, Kagome." InuYasha said, hugging her tightly.

Kagome hugged back and kissed him slightly on his cheek.

"I always have a good time when I'm with you." Kagome whispered in his ear.

InuYasha's heart skipped multiple beats.

"The fireworks are beautiful." Kagome said, quietly.

"Not at beautiful as you, Kagome." InuYasha said, stroking her cheek.

"You're so corny!" Kagome said, laughing.

"So! Is there something wrong with that?" InuYasha defended.

"Not at all, InuYasha. I like it. It shows that you care, and that's why I like you." Kagome said, Kissing InuYasha on the lips.

She, then, rested her head on his chest and fell asleep, feeling like nothing could ever harm her when she was in his arms.

"Hey, Sango?" Miroku asked.

"What is it, Miroku?" Sango asked, smiling at him.

"If I asked you to go out with me again, except, not as friends, would you consider?" Miroku asked, blushing.

"Of course, Miroku." Sango answered without hesitation.

"Great, how about tomorrow, we go out to dinner?" Miroku suggested.

"I'd love to." She said with a huge smile on her face.

"Great, I'll get you at 7:00, then." Miroku said.

"One condition.." Sango said, now serious.

"Anything." Miroku said, looking at her.

"You have to stop womanizing." Sango demanded.

"I will, Sango. I promise" Miroku said, kissing her hand.

"Thank you, Miroku." Sango said blushing.

The fireworks had ended and the Farris Wheel rounded them to the bottom, stopped and let them off the ride,

"Let me help you off, Sango." Miroku said, holding his hand out to Sango.

Sango and Miroku Piled off and InuYasha followed, Kagome in his arms, still asleep. The small Crowd around the Farris Wheel started 'Awing' the Hanyou and Kagome. InuYasha became red as he was noticed by more and more people.

They all got into the car and headed for home. InuYasha dropped Miroku off first then Sango. He pulled into his driveway and turned the car off and carried Kagome out. She was still asleep.

He brought her inside to see Aki sitting on the couch. She smiled at him and gave him a look that said 'Thank you for taking care of my daughter.' He nodded.

"Did you two lovebirds have fun today?" Aki asked.

"Yeah." InuYasha said, blushing.

"Good, I haven't seen her this happy in a long while, InuYasha. You're pretty special to her." She said, smiling at the both of them.

"I'm glad I met her, Aki." InuYasha said, looking at Kagome, smiling.

"Without her, Sango, or Miroku, I think I would be lost." He said, laughing a little.

"I'm a lucky guy, Aki." He said, looking back at Kagome's mother.

"No, you're not the lucky one. We are." Aki said, walking up to her daughter, who was sleeping still in InuYasha's arms.

"Aki?" InuYasha asked.

"What is it, InuYasha?" Aki responded.

"If it's alright with you, would I be able to take Kagome out on another date?" he asked her, blushing a deep red.

"Of course you can, InuYasha. You can take her out on as many dates as you want. Just keep her happy." Aki said, brushing Kagome's hair from her face.

"Thank you Aki. I'm gunna take her up to bed now, my arms are starting to get a little tired." InuYasha said, trying not to drop Kagome.

"Of course, InuYasha." Aki said, moving out of his way so he can bring her up to bed.

He brought her up stairs. He laid her down in her bed, took her shoes off, and covered her up and kissed her on her cheek.

"I'm so glad I have you in my life, Kagome." InuYasha whispered to her.

He then said good night and this time he didn't forget to set her alarm clock. He then stood up, turned out her lights and left the room. He went downstairs.

"Good night Aki." InuYasha called out.

"Good night hon." Aki said to InuYasha as he was walking out the door.

He got home, went up to his room, took a long relaxing shower. When he was done he jumped in his bed and thought about the day he just had.

"What's this feeling I have?" he asked himself.

"I like her a lot but this feeling is just, overwhelming.." he said, puzzled.

"Is it love?" He asked, rubbing his chin.

"I don't know.. But, today couldn't have been more perfect." He said, smacking his hands together.

"Thank you again, Miroku." InuYasha Whispered to himself.

"I totally owe you one." He said, falling into a deep sleep.9

He fell asleep happier then, he had ever been before.

Sango got to her room and sat on her bed, thinking about what just happened.

"Did Miroku just ask me to be his girlfriend?" She whispered, rubbing the back of her head.

"I'll have to find out tomorrow then." Sango said as she laid down in her bed and went to sleep.

"Me and Sango, finally together." Miroku said, blushing and laughing.

"I can't believe I gathered the courage to ask her right in front on InuYasha and Kagome, granted Kagome had fallen asleep, but still." He spoke aloud to himself.

"Well I have a lot of time to figure that out tomorrow." He said, laying down on his couch, turning on the T.V. Miroku was way to excited to sleep so he sat up watching T.V. till about 5am, then he fell asleep on the couch. He was to lazy to go to his room.

**A/N: I forgot to mention that chapters 1 thru 9 and maybe 10 were all uploaded today. still more to come after that.**


	8. Love and Passion Blooms Chapter 8

**A/N: - does anybody read these?**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA**

**LOVE AND PASSION BLOOMS, CHAPTER 8**

The next couple of days went by, quickly. Kagome and InuYasha hadn't seen much of each other due to loads of homework. They only got to talk in homeroom or on the phone. InuYasha hated being away from Kagome, it made him feel empty when she wasn't around.

"Damn.." InuYasha said, pacing around his room.

"It's been 4 days now since me and Kagome have gotten to hang out." He said aloud to himself.

Just then, his phone rang, InuYasha scrambled to get his phone off of his desk. It was only Miroku.

"Hey, Miroku." InuYasha said with a sigh.

"Hey InuYasha, what's up?" Miroku asked.

"The usual. Being bored out of my mind. You?" InuYasha asked, finally sitting down on his bed.

"Same, but I have a question." Miroku said.

"Yeah? What is it?" InuYasha asked, perking his ears up.

"Well, Spring Break will be coming up in a couple of weeks, I was wondering if you, Kagome, and Sango would like to go camping." Miroku said, hoping InuYasha would agree.

"Camping huh? Yeah that sounds good." InuYasha said, nodding his head at the good idea.

"Excellent!" Miroku exclaimed.

"So, how are you and Sango doing?" InuYasha asked, attempting to keep the conversation going.

"We are fine. Nothing special has happened to us yet." Miroku said, laughing.

"Well that's good I suppose." InuYasha said.

"How about you and Kagome?" Miroku asked.

"Me and Kagome?" InuYasha asked, blushing slightly.

"Yes, you and Kagome." Miroku said again in a more blunt voice then before.

"Well we aren't dating if that's what you want to know." InuYasha sighed.

"What!? Why not?!" Miroku yelled.

"I don't know!" InuYasha yelled back.

"You better act quick before someone else moves in on your turf." Miroku said, laughing.

"She's not 'My turf', Miroku." InuYasha assured Miroku.

"Whatever you say, InuYasha." Miroku Sighed.

"I'm waiting for the right time okay?" InuYasha told Miroku.

"What, the Farris Wheel wasn't a good enough time for you?" he asked, teasing InuYasha.

"That's was your time with Sango! I'm waiting for a better time." InuYasha yelled.

"What if the better time doesn't come?" Miroku asked.

"I'll ask her soon, okay?" InuYasha said, trying to shut him up.

"Sounds good to me." Miroku said.

"I have to go now, Miroku. I have things to do." InuYasha said.

"Okay InuYasha. I'll see you tomorrow in school." Miroku said.

"C'ya later, Miroku." InuYasha said, stretching on his bed.

"Peace." Miroku said, than hung up.

InuYasha went back to pacing around his room, trying to find something to occupy his time. He found a deck of cards and started to try and build a house out of them.

"Dammit all…" He said as the cards fell over.

"This crap is so much harder than it looks.." He said.

About an hour later, he gave up on the card house and went to his window to look out it. He rested his elbows on the window still and looked into the night sky. He was in such a comfortable position, he fell asleep right there.

Kagome had finished all of her homework at about 9:30. She was still wide awake, so she thought she would bother InuYasha. She walked downstairs and told her mom.

"Mom, I'm going over to InuYasha's house to bother him." She called out.

"Okay, dear. Just be home at a reasonable time." Her mother called back.

"I will mom." Kagome shouted as she walked out the door.

She got over to InuYasha's house and saw Sesshomaru sitting on the porch. He looked at her and grinned.

"Y'know, InuYasha has been bored out of his mind all day without you around" Sesshomaru said, grinning at Kagome.

"Really?" Kagome asked.

"Yeah. All he has done today was pace around him room. It got so annoying that I had to come out here so I could hear myself think." He said, laughing now.

"Oh." She said, returning the laughter.

Kagome then headed inside and up the stairs to InuYasha's room only to find him asleep on his window still. She couldn't help but smile and laugh a little. She walked over to him, sat next to him and started rubbing his ears. He didn't wake, he just laid there and growled. After about five minutes past, she stopped.

"Wake up!" She shouted in his ear.

InuYasha instantly woke up and nearly jumped out of his skin.

"Kagome..? What the hell'd you do that for?! I nearly had a heart attack!" He shouted.

"I heard you were bored so I came over to see you." She said, laughing at him.

"How sweet. Maybe next time, you could approach waking me up a little less violently." He stated as he plopped down on his bed, sighing a heavy sigh.

"Sure thing, InuYasha." Kagome said, sitting down next to him.

"So what brings you here? Don't you have loads of homework to do?" InuYasha asked.

"I finished it all." Kagome said, resting her head on InuYasha's shoulder.

"Oh, well it took you long enough." InuYasha said, putting an arm around Kagome's side.

"Sorry InuYasha, I want to get good grades." She said, smirking at him.

"Hey, did Miroku give you a call earlier?" He said, changing the subject.

"No. Why?" She asked.

"He wants to go camping for spring break. I told him I would go now he needs an answer from you and Sango I think." He said.

"Yeah I'll go." She said

"Okay, let him know tomorrow at school." He said, now laying back and dragging Kagome with him.

"I will." She said as she cuddled up to him.

They laid there for about 2 hours, speechless. They just enjoyed each other's company. Kagome didn't want to leave but she knew she had to.

"InuYasha, I have to go." Kagome said with a frown.

"Already?" InuYasha asked, looking at the clock.

"Yeah.." she said sighing.

"Damn…" He said as he got up.

"I'll see you tomorrow right?" Kagome asked him.

"Maybe, if I feel like going to school." He said, teasing her.

"You better go to school. I want you to pass and move to 12th grade with me Sango and Miroku." She said.

"Yeah I'll be there, sheesh.." InuYasha remarked.

"Good." She said.

Kagome went to hug InuYasha but before she could, he had already gotten a hold of her and threw her on the bed. He then jumped on the bed with her and tickled her sides.

"InuYasha…. Stop!" She said, gasping for air, between laughter.

"You gunna make me stop?" He asked, teasing her.

"I won't… Come see you… Anymore." She said, still laughing pretty hard.

InuYasha stopped 'cause he didn't know if she was serious or joking. He just looked at her. After Kagome had caught all her breath, she looked him in the eyes. She instantly got lost in them as he got lost in hers. About 5 minutes had passed before InuYasha moved down to kiss her. They kissed passionately for about 2 minutes before breaking apart for air. They then hugged and held each other close until Kagome got up.

"I'm sorry InuYasha. I wish I could stay, I really do, but I have to go." She said, sighing and looking at her feet.

"That's fine, Kagome. We can finish where we left of tomorrow." He said, laughing and making her laugh as well.

"I'll see you tomorrow morning." InuYasha said as he hugged Kagome one last time.

"Same to you, InuYasha." She said hugging him back, not wanting to let go.

They finally broke apart and she left for home.

'Am I in love with her?' InuYasha thought.

'If I am in love, should I tell her?' he asked himself?

'I'm not sure if this is love though, maybe I should wait a bit longer and see if this feeling keeps coming back when I'm around her.' He thought while stretching and yawning.

InuYasha then got back in bed and fell asleep.

'It has to be love… I just know it.' Kagome thought while she was walking back to her house.

'What will I do? I have to wait for the guy to ask me out, that's my standard, but I hate being without InuYasha.' She thought as she entered her house and went upstairs.

'I guess I just have to play the waiting game..' she thought as she set her alarm clock and got into bed and passed out.

The next morning, she awoke to the sound of her front door opening and closing. She got up, took a quick shower, got into her day clothes and went downstairs to see who came in. She turned the corner to the kitchen and saw Sango, and InuYasha sitting at her kitchen table talking to her mom.

"Good morning, dear." Aki said, waving to her.

"Finally you are awake!" Sango exclaimed.

"How'd you sleep, sleeping beauty?" InuYasha snickered.

"Good Morning, Mom. Hello to you too, Sango. And, InuYasha, I slept magnificently, thank you." She said, laughing.

"Good, now eat so we can go and not be late for school." InuYasha said, laughing.

"Well you sure are antsy to get to school, InuYasha." Aki said.

"I just want to get it over with already." InuYasha said, sighing.

"You and me both…" Sango replied.

"Y'know, if you two studied more often, you would have better grades and wouldn't mind going." Kagome said, shaking her finger at them.

"You're preaching to the choir." Sango said.

"I lose focus to easily." InuYasha said, looking at the ceiling fan.

"You can say that again." Sango said to InuYasha.

"Say what again?" InuYasha asked with a confused look.

"Exactly.." Sango and Kagome laughed.

"What are you two laughing about?" InuYasha demanded.

"Your short attention span, InuYasha." Aki said for the girls.

"I don't have a Short… One of those." He said, scratching his head.

All three women laughed harder at InuYasha.

"What do you see in this guy?!" Sango laughed, gasping.

"Everything, including that." Kagome said, rubbing InuYasha's ears.

"Come on, we'd better go before you two get to deep into that." Sango said, walking away.

InuYasha and Kagome blushed and got up and walked with her. They had got to school to see Miroku waiting for them.

"What took you all so long?" Miroku asked.

"Trust me, if the distance from Kagome's to school was as long as InuYasha's attention span, we would have been here before you." Sango said, laughing.

"Oh here we go again!" InuYasha Yelled, grabbing Kagome's hand and storming off to the schools entrance.

"You know she is only joking, right?" Kagome said

"Yeah, I know. But I'm getting back at her by making her think I am pissed at her." InuYasha said, smiling at Kagome.

"Brilliant." Kagome said, laughing.

The first bell rang and they went to homeroom. InuYasha was already there, waiting for Kagome to finish at her locker. Kagome entered the room a little before the bell rang. She took her seat.

"So, Kagome.. I was thinking.. I want to have a movie night tonight. Would you be able to come? I texted Miroku and he asked Sango. They can make it. Now all that's left to go is you. So what do you say?" InuYasha asked, giving her those puppy eyes.

"Yeah, that sounds like fun. What will we watch?" Kagome asked.

"I have no clue." InuYasha said.

"Y'know, usually you should already have this planned out in your head before you ask people." Kagome said, shaking her head and laughing.

After attendance was called, they thought about what to watch.

"Let's watch a comedy movie tonight." Kagome said.

"Sure. Either that or a scary movie, that way we have an excuse to be close to each other." InuYasha said, blushing.

"That sounds great, InuYasha." She said, smiling at him.

"7:00 at my place then, not like we won't be hanging out anyway." InuYasha said

"Yeah." Kagome said, laughing.

"I'd better tell Miroku to bring a diaper." InuYasha said, laughing

"Good lord.." Kagome said, shaking her head.

The bell rang and they went to their classes, Koga was back from suspension, and kept shooting InuYasha dirty looks. Lunch time came around and they were all gunna meet and talk about the movie night and what they should watch.

**A/N: Please review. More to come.**


	9. Confessions Chapter 9

**A/N: I swear these are irreverent.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA.**

**CONFESSIONS, CHAPTER 9**

"So what are the plans for this evening, InuYasha?" Miroku asked.

"We decided to watch a scary movie for the movie night." InuYasha said.

"Awesome!" Sango exclaimed.

"What movie?" Miroku asked, raising an eyebrow.

"We will figure that out later, Miroku." Kagome said.

"Yeah. Oh, I forgot to tell you, you might want to bring a diaper, Miroku. Just in case it gets to scary." InuYasha said, laughing.

"Thanks… I'll be sure to remember that, InuYasha." Miroku said, shaking his head.

"Don't look now, but here comes Ko…" Sango said, getting interrupted by InuYasha.

"I know. I smelt him get up." InuYasha said, turning around to see Koga standing behind him.

"What do you want?" InuYasha asked, very annoyed.

"I came to apologize for the way I acted. I got caught up with jealousy.." Koga said, looking InuYasha in the eyes.

"What makes you think I'll believe you." InuYasha said.

"Cause I have found someone new to chase after." Koga said, looking over at his table.

Kagome, InuYasha, Miroku and Sango all glanced over to where Koga was sitting and saw a girl in the spot next to where he sat.

"Aymee!?" Kagome and Sango shouted in surprise.

"Yes, Aymee." Koga said.

"Alright, I'll give you the benefit of the doubt." InuYasha said, nodding at Koga.

"Thank you, InuYasha." Koga said, bowing then walking back to his table.

"Wonder why he apologized." InuYasha said, scratching his head.

"Aymee probably whipped some sense into him." Sango stated, laughing with Kagome.

"I still feel like I know him from somewhere though.." InuYasha said, looking down at the table.

"Why?" Miroku asked.

"I don't know, Miroku… If I knew then I wouldn't be stressing over it. Don't be so dense." InuYasha said.

InuYasha then got up and started walking over to Koga, leaving all the others at the table, watching him walk away.

"Hey, Koga." InuYasha called.

"What?" Koga asked.

"I can't help be feel like I knew you a long time ago…" InuYasha said

"What are you going on about, InuYasha?" Koga asked, raising an eyebrow.

Just then, InuYasha and Koga had a flashback to elementary school.

**Flashback Begins;**

**5****th**** grade, Tama Elementary School.**

"Class, please settle down, I know your all antsy cause you just got back from vacation and don't want to be here, but you have to." The teacher stated.

"This is lame!" a boy shouted.

"Yeah! I wanna go home!" another boy shouted.

"InuYasha! Koga! Settle down!" the teacher hollered.

"Make me!" They both shouted back at the teacher.

"That's it! Go to the office!" The teacher yelled.

They ran out of the classroom and collapsed laughing in the hallway.

"That was great, InuYasha!" Koga said, trying to gather his breath.

"I wouldn't have had the motivation to yell if you didn't say it was lame." InuYasha replied, breathing heavily.

**Flashback Ends;**

Kagome, Sango, and Miroku were staring at InuYasha and Koga. They were just standing there, looking at each other with dumbfounded looks.

"What's going on with them?" Sango asked, very confused.

"I have no clue…" Miroku said, scratching his head.

Just then, they saw Koga jump out of his seat and start laughing hysterically with InuYasha.

"Okay… Now I'm really confused…" Kagome said.

"Me too.." Sango said.

"Hey, I'm having a movie night at my house tonight if you wanna stop by with Aymee, Koga." InuYasha said.

"That sounds great and all, InuYasha, but I have already made plans with Aymee to go out to dinner. Maybe some other time." Koga said.

"Alright, sounds good to me." InuYasha said, walking away.

"What was all that about?" Kagome asked InuYasha.

"Well it turns out that me and Koga used to be best friends in 5th grade, then he moved away at the end of the year." InuYasha said.

"You can't be serious…" Sango said, looking even more dumbstruck.

"Yeah, I'm serious. But something tells me that we won't see much of him seeing as he has a new girlfriend." InuYasha said.

"Well I'm glad you two settled your differences. But you're in our group, don't leave us for Koga." Kagome said, smiling at InuYasha.

"I wouldn't even think about it, Kagome." InuYasha said, smiling back.

"Good." Kagome said, hugging InuYasha

"Well, the bell is about to ring…." InuYasha said sighing.

"Yeah.." Miroku, Kagome, and Sango responded with a sigh.

"Better get up so we don't get caught in the hall traffic." Miroku said.

"Yeah, it sucks getting stuck behind all these people." InuYasha said, looking around the cafeteria.

The bell rang and InuYasha, Kagome, Miroku, and Sango were the first ones out of the lunch room. They all went to their classes and waited out the rest of the day. When 8th Period ended, InuYasha Gathered his stuff and waited for Kagome and the others outside the school.

"There you all are!" InuYasha shouted.

"Oh, chill InuYasha. It's not like we took forever. You just happened to rush out of there like your house was on fire." Sango said, laughing.

"Yeah, Yeah, Yeah." InuYasha said, looking the other way and waving his hand around.

"So what time should we start the movie night?" Miroku asked, raising an eyebrow.

"How does 8:00, sound?" Kagome asked.

"8 sounds good." Miroku and Sango said, nodding.

"Perfect, we will all meet at my house at 8." InuYasha said.

They all walked to the back of the school together and split off when they got to the stairs. Kagome went with InuYasha and Miroku went with Sango.

"So what do you want to do until 8?" Kagome asked, looking up at InuYasha.

"Ummm.. We can enjoy the nice weather." InuYasha said, looking up at the cloudless sky.

"That sounds great. Come on, InuYasha, let's go somewhere. Kagome said, grabbing his hand and dashing in front of him.

"Where are we going?!" InuYasha shouted.

"You'll see!" She shouted back at him.

InuYasha started to pick up speed until he was right next to Kagome. He then grabbed her and picked her up off the ground and ran with her in his arms. He was much faster than Kagome thought. InuYasha knew where she was taking him.

They arrived at the park, he set her down and they started walking towards the old oak tree. Kagome grabbed his hand and moved in close to him, hugging his arm and resting her head on his shoulder like she did when they first walked through the park together.

They got to the old oak and sat in the shade, cuddling up to each other.

"InuYasha, you remember our first time here, right?" Kagome asked him, looking into his eyes.

"How could I possibly forget?" InuYasha said, smiling at her.

"It was your first day here, and the first time we hugged and held hands." Kagome said, moving closer to him.

"I know. I loved every second of it." InuYasha said, looking up at the leaves on the old oak.

Kagome reached one hand up and started rubbing InuYasha's ear. He let out a content growl. He loved it when she did that. He moved his head in closer to her hand.

"I have something for you, InuYasha." Kagome said, pulling a box out of her book bag.

"What is it, Kagome?" InuYasha asked, looking at her.

"Open it." Kagome said, handing him the box.

InuYasha opened the box to find Prayer Beads strung together with 6 white claws separating the beads into groups of 5.

"Kagome.. I… I love it. Where did you get it?" InuYasha stammered to ask.

"I made them, InuYasha." Kagome said, smiling at InuYasha, who at that moment was hiding his face.

"You okay, InuYasha?" Kagome asked?

InuYasha nodded, not looking at Kagome.

"InuYasha, look at me." She said, reaching over and pulling on his chin to turn his head in her direction.

"InuYasha…" Kagome said, shocked.

InuYasha had tears in his eyes. They were tears of joy. The only other time he had ever cried with joy was when his mother gave him his father's sacred sword before she passed away.

Kagome quickly reached into her bag and pulled out tissues.

"InuYasha.. I'm so sorry… I didn't mean to.." Kagome said, feeling a horrible feeling in her gut.

"They are joyful tears, Kagome. You didn't do anything wrong." InuYasha said, smiling at Kagome, who also had some tears come to her eyes.

"Ever since my mother passed away, no one has ever been this nice to me.. no one except you." He said, pulling her in for a hug.

"I'll always be here for you, InuYasha. Always." She said, hugging him tightly and letting the tears fall after what he had just told her.

"Kagome?" InuYasha asked, still hugging her.

"Yes, InuYasha?" Kagome asked.

"I have something I have been meaning to tell you." He said with a shaky, nervous voice.

He broke away from the hug and looked her in the eyes. His heart was pounding at the thought about what he was about to confess.

"What is it, InuYasha?" Kagome asked, staring into his eyes, her heart also pounding.

"Kagome, I… I think…" InuYasha stammered.

Kagome was now holding his hands, kneeling under the old oak, facing him as he looked at the ground to try to clear the nervous feeling from him.

"I think I…" InuYasha gulped

"I Love you." InuYasha said, blushing a very deep red.

Kagome squeezed his hands and blushed madly.

"InuYasha, I love you too!" She yelled, happily without hesitation, as tears rushed from her eyes.

She wrapped her arms around InuYasha so tight that he could barely breath.

"Kag… Kagome…" He said, tapping her shoulder.

Without breaking the hug, she looked at him.

"Yeah?" She asked.

"I can't breathe…" InuYasha gasped.

She quickly let go of him and blushed again.

"Sorry, InuYasha." Kagome said.

"It's fine, I'm okay." He said while he put the Prayer Beads on.

She couldn't help it. She needed to hug him again. She threw her arms around him again, but this time, she made sure that she didn't crush him.

"So, does this mean that we are dating now?" InuYasha asked, hugging her back.

"I hope so." Kagome said, laughing.

"I think it does." InuYasha said, laughing.

InuYasha started to stroke her cheek with his thumb, he pulled her chin up and Kissed her for about 5 minutes. They broke away for air and then went back to kissing. They sat there under the tree for an hour, just cuddling. Kagome sat up and looked around.

"InuYasha we'd better go. I still have to get ready and tell my mom I'll be over your house tonight." She said, now looking at him.

"Right, let's go then." He said, standing up and grabbing hold of her hand, and walking away from the old oak tree.

He made it about 4 steps then stopped. He had something on his mind that he wanted to do before they left.

"InuYasha?" Kagome asked, turning around to see him fiddling with the tree.

"InuYasha, what are you doing?" She asked again.

"I'm marking this tree as ours." He said as he carved out the final detail in the bark with his claw.

Kagome went over to see what he meant by 'marking it as ours'. When she saw it, she stopped and tears began to resurface. On the tree were Kagome's initials over InuYasha's inside a heart.

"What do you think, Kagome?" InuYasha asked, smirking at Kagome.

"It's perfect. I love it. I love you." She said as she walked over to him and gave him a big hug and kiss.

"I love you too, Kagome. Now let's get home." InuYasha said, grabbing her hand and heading away from their old oak tree.

They arrived home and got ready for the movie night. Kagome got changed into sweat pants and a tank top. She then told her mom she was gunna be over InuYasha's house, watching movies with him, Miroku, and Sango. She dashed out the door and over to InuYasha's. she walked in the door to see him laying out all the scary movies that he owned. There wasn't very many but they were good. Minutes later, Miroku and Sango arrived and knocked on the door.

"Come in!" InuYasha and Kagome shouted from the living room.

"Hello InuYasha and Kagome." Miroku said.

"Hey Miroku, where's Sango?" Kagome asked.

"She is coming. She is with Kirara. She couldn't leave her home alone, her brother had gone to a friends for the night." Miroku explained.

"Oh." Kagome said, nodding.

Sango walked in with Kirara in her arms.

"Hey guys!" Sango said, smiling.

"Hey Sango." InuYasha said.

"Hi Sango, and hi Kirara." Kagome said petting Kirara on the head. Kirara mewed at the contact.

"So what do you have here, InuYasha?" Miroku asked, looking at all the movies lined up on the table.

"Take your pick Miroku, and what do you have in your hand?" InuYasha asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh this? It's the diaper you requested. I assumed, since you asked me to bring one that you were all out. So I got this for you, InuYasha." Miroku said, handing InuYasha the diaper and laughing as the girls both laughed as well

"Oh, very funny Miroku. Also, you shouldn't assume, it tends to make an ass out of you and me." InuYasha said, trying to rebuttal.

"InuYasha, stop. You already lost, babe." Kagome said, laughing.

"Babe!?" both Miroku and Sango yelled in surprise.

"Oh I forgot to tell you. Me and InuYasha are dating now." Kagome said, rubbing the back of her head.

"When and Where!?" Sango asked in a flurry.

"Today, in the park under the old oak tree." Kagome said, blushing

"Yay! I'm so proud of you Kagome!" Sango yelled, grabbing Kagome's hands and jumping up and down.

"Don't you dare hurt her, InuYasha, or I will neuter you." Sango said, looking at InuYasha, evilly.

"I would never think to." InuYasha said, sitting down and cupping his pride with his hands.

"Oh shit! You just got told!" Miroku yelled, obnoxiously.

InuYasha glared at Miroku with a look that said 'I'll kill you if she neuters me.' Miroku caught the look and shook a little.

"I'm proud of you InuYasha." Miroku said, clearing his throat and patting InuYasha on the back.

"Get your hand off me. Who knows where it's been." InuYasha said, pushing Miroku in a joking manner.

"Whatever, man. You're just jealous cause I get more then you do." Miroku said, laughing.

"What was that Miroku?" Sango asked, glaring at him.

"Nothing, dear." Miroku said, stiffening up his stance.

"Good." Sango said then went back to Kagome.

"Hey, whenever you two are done squealing at each other, Miroku picked out a movie." InuYasha said, tapping his foot on the ground.

"What one?" Sango asked.

"House of 1000 corpses." Miroku said

"I'll make the popcorn!" Kagome shouted.

"Start up the movie, I need to feed Kirara before I get settled in." Sango stated.

"Okay." Miroku said, popping the DVD in the Xbox and starting it up.

"You only picked that cause there is nudity.." InuYasha snickered.

"Did not.." Miroku whispered while looking at the ground, rubbing the back of his head.

"You're never gunna change." InuYasha laughed.

"You know me so well, InuYasha." Miroku laughed.

"We are ready!" The girls shouted while they were walking to the living room then sitting on the couch with their men.

They sat on separate couches and watched the movie. Every time boobs showed up, Miroku would yell "Boobies!" then get slapped by Sango.

"Is it really worth yelling that out, Miroku?" InuYasha asked.

Miroku just grinned at InuYasha then went back to watch the movie.

Whenever the girls got scared, they hugged into the guys to feel comfort and safe. They felt like nothing could ever harm them when they were in their arms.

Near the end of the movie, everyone besides InuYasha had fallen asleep. He forced himself to stay awake so he could turn everything off when it was over. Sesshomaru was always touchy about things being left on. Luckily, he was able to turn everything off from where he was laying with Kagome without disturbing her sleep.

He turned everything off without getting up, and fell asleep after kissing Kagome and holding her tight to him.

When InuYasha woke up, nobody was in the living room where they had fallen asleep. He heard talking in the kitchen so he got up and went to the kitchen to see who was there. Sango and Miroku were sitting at the table and Kagome was cooking.

"Good morning, sunshine!" Miroku called as he watched InuYasha make his way into the kitchen.

"Well aren't you a sight for sore eyes.. Are you gunna tame that maim?" Sango asked, gesturing to InuYasha's hair which was going off in every direction possible.

"Good morning." InuYasha said, rubbing his eyes and stretching.

"Good Morning, sleepyhead." Kagome said, walking up to him and kissing him.

"How long have you guys been awake?" InuYasha asked.

"About a half hour." Miroku said, looking at the clock.

"Do you want something to eat, babe? Sango and Miroku already ate. I can make you something if you want" Kagome said.

"You eat first." InuYasha said, taking a seat next to Miroku.

"Fine, but I'm making you something too." Kagome said, grabbing the spatula and shaking it in his face.

"That's fine." InuYasha said.

"You guys are too cute.." Sango said.

"So are you and Miroku." Kagome said.

"How many pancakes 'do you want, Hon?" Kagome asked InuYasha.

"I don't know, 5" he said.

"You sure do have a dog's appetite." Miroku exclaimed.

"Shaddup, Miroku." InuYasha said, still trying to wake up.

"Where's Sesshomaru?" InuYasha asked

"He said something about being called in early." Kagome said.

"Oh." InuYasha said.

"Yeah. He seemed to be in a hurry, he didn't even ask who Miroku or Sango was." Kagome said, laughing.

"You're brother looks a little intimidating, InuYasha." Miroku said, looking at InuYasha.

"He ain't exactly a cuddly little puppy." InuYasha said, looking back at him.

"But you are." Sango said, laughing.

InuYasha rolled his eyes as Kagome set his plate of pancakes down in front of him and gave him the syrup.

"Thank you, Hon." InuYasha said.

"Awww! He called you Hon!" Miroku shouted, laughing with Sango.

"Miroku…" InuYasha said, pretending to be serious.

"Yeah..?" Miroku said, now a little scared.

"…Shut the hell up." InuYasha said, laughing.

"I thought you were gunna hit me.." Miroku said, sighing a sigh of relief.

"Like this!?" InuYasha shouted, punching Miroku in the shoulder.

"Ow!.. Yeah like that!" Miroku exclaimed, rubbing his shoulder and punching InuYasha back.

"Alright.. Play nice you two." Sango said, looking at InuYasha and Miroku.

"He started it." Miroku defended.

"Did not!" InuYasha yelled.

"InuYasha.. Where did you get that necklace?" Sango asked, eying the Prayer Beads.

"Kagome made them for me." InuYasha said, fiddling with the beads.

"It's beautiful." Sango said, smiling.

"Thank you." Both Kagome and InuYasha said, smiling at Sango.

"How come you never compliment me like that, Sango?" Miroku asked.

"Do you deserve it?" Sango asked, now looking at Miroku.

"…Point made… Moving on…" Miroku said, not even attempting to argue with her.

Kagome and InuYasha laughed at Miroku's expression and response then they went to the living room to clean their mess that they made last night. Miroku kept throwing popcorn at InuYasha and Kagome so it was everywhere.

**A/N: Please Review. more to come.**


	10. Reacquainted Chapter 10

**A/N: I'm sorry i wasn't able to up load this quick enough, i just played a show and I'm mentally exhausted but the story is not nearly complete.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA. but i do own Syverya and the band Untraced. **

**reverbnation 'dotcom' / untracedofficial there is the URL if your up for checking us out.**

**Reacquainted. Chapter 10**

"Hey, Miroku! You wanna come help me clean up your mess!?" InuYasha shouted to the kitchen.

"Sorry, InuYasha! Can't hear you!" Miroku shouted back.

"Damn you, Miroku!" InuYasha shouted back, shaking his fist in the air.

"Anyway, Kagome, we should make this a weekly event." Sango said.

"Weekly event?" Kagome asked, making sure she knew what Sango was talking about.

"Yeah, we come over and watch movies and stay the night, every Friday." Sango said.

"Sounds good to me." Kagome said.

"Me too." Miroku said, looking at Sango, seductively.

"Save it, lecher." Sango said, looking away from Miroku.

"I'm gunna go help InuYasha." Kagome said.

"You shouldn't have to. Miroku should get up off his lazy ass and help clean HIS mess." Sango said gesturing to Miroku as she emphasized 'his'.

"Yeah. I know. But I wanna go spend some time with him and calm him down." Kagome said.

"Whatever you say." Sango said.

Kagome walked out of the kitchen and down the small hallway to the living room to see InuYasha cleaning popcorn out of the rug and couch.

"Stupid, Miroku…" InuYasha huffed.

"You love him though." Kagome said, smiling at him.

"I'm not sure why." InuYasha said, falling back and sitting Indian style on his floor with a sigh.

"Calm down, InuYasha. He is just being an ass." Kagome said softly, brushing his hair from his face.

"I know." InuYasha said, sighing.

"I love you." Kagome said, kissing InuYasha.

"I love you too." InuYasha said, kissing her back.

"Come on, I'll help you pick this up, then we can figure out what to do today." Kagome said, sitting down to help InuYasha pick up the popcorn.

After they finished, InuYasha and Kagome walked into the kitchen. InuYasha casually walked past Miroku, not raising suspicion, then he punched Miroku in the back of the head.

"Ow! What was that for?!" Miroku shouted.

"Lazy!" InuYasha shouted back.

"Calm down, InuYasha. He will learn his lesson from me." Sango said, glaring at Miroku.

"Whatever do you mean by that?" Miroku asked, smiling nervously and rubbing his head where InuYasha punched him.

"You'll see." Sango said.

"I'm even scared for you now Miroku..." Kagome said.

Miroku sighed and looked at the floor. InuYasha sat down next to Kagome and they went over the plans for today.

"So! What's on the agenda for today?" Kagome asked.

"We need to figure out what we want to do." InuYasha said, laughing.

"Smart ass." Kagome said, sighing.

"I thought it was pretty clever." Miroku said, raising his hand for a hi-5.

"Thank you, Miroku. At least someone understands my Genius." InuYasha said, hi-fiving Miroku.

"Talk about an ego." Sango said.

"You're both dumb." Kagome said, gesturing to Miroku and InuYasha.

"Whatever, you're just mad that you didn't think of it first." InuYasha said, sticking his tongue out at her.

"Okay." Kagome said, giggling and rolling her eyes.

"So what do you want to do Sango?" Kagome asked.

"We could go to the mall." Sango suggested.

"I'm alright with that." InuYasha said, nodding.

"Yeah, nothing like being mall rats." Miroku said, laughing.

"You should be used to it, Miroku." InuYasha said, laughing.

"You truly are one-of-a-kind, InuYasha. Your genius holds no bounds." Miroku said

"Hey are you making fun of me!?" InuYasha yelled.

"Nope." Miroku said, quickly.

"I think you are!" InuYasha shouted.

"Jeeze! How long did it take you to figure this out?" Miroku asked, falling on the floor laughing.

"Just let them have their fun, Kagome." Sango said, rolling her eyes and motioning her hand towards them as if she threw something their way.

"Okay." Kagome sighed.

"So, the mall it is?" Sango said.

"Yep." Kagome said, smiling.

"Perfect, let's go get ready, but let's not tell them just yet. I want to see how long it takes them to figure out that we left." Sango said leaving the kitchen with Kagome trailing behind her, laughing.

"Screw you!" InuYasha yelled, throwing his hands in the air.

"You're the one who said it!" Miroku yelled, laughing even harder.

"You misconstrued it, you damn lecher!" InuYasha shouted.

"I… You…" Miroku tried to talk, but he was laughing too hard, tears were coming to his eyes.

"Hey… Where did Kagome and Sango go?" InuYasha asked.

"What?" Miroku asked, shooting up to look around the kitchen.

"Did I stutter?" InuYasha said.

"I only said 'what' cause I was surprised that they snuck away." Miroku said.

"You're surprised? I should have smelt them leave the room." InuYasha said, sighing.

"Let's go find them then." Miroku said, getting up off the floor.

InuYasha and Miroku checked every room downstairs then moved to the upstairs. They approached InuYasha's room. His door was closed.

"Miroku, if you walk thru that door without knocking, I will throw you out a window." InuYasha said as he saw Miroku reach for the doorknob.

"Right, sorry." Miroku said, freezing in his tracks.

"Kagome, Sango? You in there?" InuYasha asked, knocking on the door.

"Come in!" Kagome yelled from behind the door.

"How'd you get away from us?" Miroku asked, walking into InuYasha's room.

"Well, it's rather easy to get away from you two when you are arguing." Kagome said, laughing.

InuYasha and Miroku both sighed at the same time.

"So are we going to the mall?" InuYasha asked.

"Yeah." Sango said.

"Well if you need to take a shower, mines open." InuYasha said.

"No offense, InuYasha, but we are gunna go shower over at my house." Kagome said.

"Yeah, cause of Miroku and all." Sango said, looking in Miroku's direction.

"Right." InuYasha agreed.

"Hey, I don't always peep, but when I do, it's so worth it." Miroku said, raising an eyebrow.

"How can you even be around him, Sango?" InuYasha asked.

"Still trying to figure that out." Sango said, laughing.

"Whatever!" Miroku said, giving them a look that said 'you have no idea what you're talking about'.

They all laughed then Sango and Kagome went to Kagome's house to shower. InuYasha took a shower then let Miroku take a shower. By the time Miroku finished, everybody was already waiting in InuYasha's room.

"Damn, you took a while.." InuYasha said.

"Is it a crime to be clean?" Miroku said, laughing.

"Get ready so we can go. It's already 3." Sango said, looking at the clock.

"Hold on. You can't rush beauty." Miroku said, walking to the guest room to get changed.

"Fuckin'.. Seriously? You're such a damn vanity, Miroku." InuYasha said, sighing.

"InuYasha." Kagome said, looking at him.

"What?" InuYasha asked looking back at her.

"Watch your mouth." Kagome said.

"Sorry, it kind of slips out sometimes." InuYasha stated.

"That's what she said!" Miroku shouted from the guest room.

"You are so immature!" Sango shouted, shaking her head.

"You picked him." Kagome said, patting Sango on the shoulder.

"Is it too late to change my mind? Sango asked.

"Hey! I heard that!" Miroku exclaimed.

They all broke out in laughter, when Miroku finished getting ready, they all left for the was in walking distance, just in the next town. It took them about 30 minutes to reach the mall. Along the way, some guy shouted something to Kagome from a passing car that pissed of InuYasha so much that he was ready to tear the roof off the car. Sango slapped Miroku looking at other girls, walking on the opposite side of the street, away from the mall, and Sango tripped and accidentally pushed InuYasha into a bush, making him fall over it. She blamed it on Miroku. InuYasha threw Miroku thru a bush.

"Dammit InuYasha… I have leaves and twigs where they don't belong now." Miroku said, pulling leaves off himself.

"Shouldn't have pushed me over a bush." InuYasha said, smirking at him.

"I told you Sango did it!" Miroku exclaimed.

"Now what would compel Sango to push me into a bush?" InuYasha asked, smiling at Sango as if he knew already.

"For the last time she tripped!" Miroku yelled.

"Likely story, Miroku." InuYasha said laughing.

"Hey… Wait… You knew this whole time!?" Miroku yelled.

"What are you gunna do about it?" InuYasha asked, squinting at Miroku.

" Uhh.. Nothing." Miroku said quickly, hiding behind Sango.

"Let's break off onto pairs." Sango suggested.

"Okay!" Kagome exclaimed, grabbing InuYasha's hand and running away.

"Hold on! I wasn't ready!" InuYasha shouted, dragging behind Kagome.

"Hurry up, slowpoke!" Kagome shouted behind her.

InuYasha grinned and caught up to her. They went into Kagome's favorite store first since it was along the way to InuYasha's. Kagome picked out a couple clothes and went into a fitting room, leaving InuYasha to wait in the women's store, standing around, uncomfortably. She emerged a couple of times from the fitting room to see InuYasha's thoughts on the outfit, he liked them all. He would tell her anything to get out of that store sooner. Kagome bought the three outfits and the left, walking hand in hand to InuYasha's store now.

"God, I hate that place, I feel so… feminized when I walk in there.." InuYasha said, sighing.

"Oh stop. You love me so you'll deal with it." Kagome said, smiling at him.

"Yeah, I guess so." InuYasha agreed, laughing.

"You guess?" Kagome asked, stopping in her tracks.

"Kagome you know I didn't mean it that way, you know I love you." InuYasha said with pleading eyes.

"I know, I just wanted to make you worry." Kagome said, laughing.

"Evil…" InuYasha muttered.

"What was that?" Kagome asked.

"Nothing." InuYasha said, walking faster to his store.

"Yeah, I'm sure it was nothing." Kagome said, smiling and rolling her eyes.

InuYasha and Kagome were on their way to his favorite shop when their attention was turned towards a music store. They entered it and saw that the place was lined, top to bottom with electric guitars and drum sets. But that's not what drew them in.

"InuYasha, I didn't know you played an instrument." Kagome said with a smile coming to her face.

"I do, but that's not why I rushed in here." InuYasha said, glancing around.

"What did you come in here for then?" Kagome asked as her smile faded.

"I could have sworn I just saw…" InuYasha said, sniffing around the store.

"What did you see, InuYasha?" Kagome asked, nervously.

"There!" InuYasha shouted as he jumped over the wall of amps.

"InuYasha, Wait!" Kagome shouted, running to the other side to see what had InuYasha in a flurry.

"Can I help you?" A guy said as he was being stared at by InuYasha.

"What, you don't remember me?" InuYasha asked, grinning at the guy.

"No… I don't think so." The guy said, looking very confused and shaking his head.

"Come on. It can't be that hard to remember me!" InuYasha shouted trying to get the guy to remember.

"Jog my memory a little will you?" The guy said.

"Summer camp, last year." InuYasha sighed.

"InuYasha!?" The guy shouted after taking a moment to think.

"Finally!" InuYasha yelled, laughing.

"Um, InuYasha." Kagome said, pulling on InuYasha's arm.

"Oh! Kagome this is Syverya, an old friend from summer camp last year." InuYasha said, gesturing towards Syverya.

"Nice to meet you, Syverya." Kagome said, smiling and shaking his hand.

"Syverya, this is my girlfriend, Kagome." InuYasha said, gesturing towards Kagome.

"Sup?" Syverya asked.

Syverya was like InuYasha, he was also a half demon dog. He had straight hair that was jet black and just barely touching his shoulders. His eyes were a deep blue and he had ears atop his head as well. His build was like InuYasha's, but Syverya was a little taller.

"How'd you two meet?" Kagome asked.

"Well at first, we hated each other." Syverya stated.

"Yeah, I thought he was a jerk." InuYasha said, laughing.

"And I thought you were a little bit.." Syverya said, getting cut off by InuYasha.

"Hold off on the language around her, please." InuYasha said, gesturing towards Kagome.

"My bad." Syverya said, looking at Kagome.

"It's fine." Kagome said, smiling.

"Well anyway, we always messed with each other in bad ways." InuYasha stated.

"Yeah, remember the muddy shower?" Syverya asked, laughing.

"He dumped a bucket of mud on me when I was in the shower. The joke was on him cause I was getting clean anyway." InuYasha said, laughing.

"You thought it was mud." Syverya said, shaking his head.

"Pardon?" InuYasha asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Remember the farm, right next to the camp?" Syverya asked.

"Oh my god!" Kagome said, laughing so hard that she fell on the ground.

"Gross…." InuYasha said, shivering at the memory.

"That's it? Just a shiver? I thought you would get pissed again." Syverya said, raising his eyebrow.

"I was in the shower! What did you hope to accomplish?" InuYasha asked, now laughing at the look on Syverya's face.

"Right." Syverya sighed.

"So what made you two become friends?" Kagome asked again.

"Well I walked past his cabin and heard him playing guitar to a song that I love." InuYasha stated.

"I remember that. It was Drained by Untraced. It took me forever to learn that damn song." Syverya said, sighing.

"Well the guitar solo is the only hard part of the song." InuYasha stated.

"Still." Syverya said.

Well anyway, after he heard me playing it, he came barging in my cabin with his jaw almost on the floor. It was Priceless." Syverya said, laughing at the memory.

"I was shocked that someone like you could play something like that." InuYasha stated, mocking Syverya.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." Syverya said.

"After I barged into his room and he saw the look on my face, he knew that I knew the song. He kept playing and finished the song, not even caring that 'I' was there." InuYasha said.

"After I saw the look on your face, I knew that we could relate to something other than being dog demons." Syverya said.

"Wow… That's an interesting story. I'm gunna go look at the guitars now." Kagome said, kissing InuYasha and walking away.

"So why are you here?" InuYasha asked.

"I just moved to town, I live like 3 minutes from here." Syverya said.

"Nice, You'll have to stop by and visit us sometime." InuYasha said.

"I will. Does this mean you're leaving now?" Syverya asked.

"Yeah. She got bored. Also we have two other friends with us somewhere in the mall." InuYasha said, looking out the door.

"Ah. Well give me your address and ill stop by sometime." Syverya said.

"Sure." InuYasha said, writing his address down on a sheet of paper and handing it to him.

"Thanks man, it was good seeing you again!" Syverya said, smiling.

"Same here! C'ya later Syv!" InuYasha said as he grabbed Kagome's hand and headed for the exit.

"Later, InuYasha and Kagome!" Syverya shouted.

"Bye, it was nice meeting you!" Kagome shouted back as they left and turned the corner.

"He seems nice." Kagome said, looking at InuYasha.

"Yeah, he is a riot." InuYasha said, laughing.

"Let's go find the others now. It's getting a little late and it will take us a while to walk home." Kagome said.

"Yeah." InuYasha agreed.

They found Miroku and Sango outside of a Victoria's Secret shop. Miroku didn't notice Kagome and InuYasha approach, he was to busy, looking at the pictures.

"Where's Sango?" Kagome asked.

"In There" Miroku said after nearly jumping out of his skin.

"Then why are you out here?" InuYasha asked.

"She won't let me in." Miroku sighed.

"Sucks to be you." Kagome said, walking inside to find Sango.

"C'ya Miroku." InuYasha said, following Kagome.

"But!" Miroku shouted.

"No, no. InuYasha, you stay here." Kagome said, pointing to the ground.

"Wait, what?" InuYasha asked in disbelief.

"You complained about the other women's store so you can't enter this one, you know for the sake of your manly hood and all." Kagome said, smiling as she walked inside, leaving InuYasha there.

"Whatever." InuYasha huffed, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Karmas a bitch, InuYasha." Miroku said, sighing.

The girls finished up in the store and Miroku was antsy to see what Sango bought. Kagome also got something when she was in there, but InuYasha didn't seem to care, he figured he would see it when she was ready.

"What'd you get Sango?" Miroku asked, trying to peer into the bag.

"Not telling." Sango said, switching to bag to her other hand.

"Awww…." Miroku sighed, hanging his head in defeat.

They arrived home and went their separate ways. Miroku and Sango already went home on the walk home since they lived closer. Kagome and InuYasha arrived home a little later. They said good bye and good night to each other, hugged, kissed, said I love you, and walked to their houses, closing the doors behind them.

A/N: Please review, I'll try to post more tomorrow, Whenever i am free.


	11. Moonless Night Chapter 11

**A/N: Sorry for the delay.. my family has suffered a great tragedy.. my cousin was murdered 3 days before Christmas so i have been lacking a great amount of imagination. i will try to keep posting though.**

**Disclaimer. I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA, but i do own Syverya.**

**Moonless Night. Chapter 11**

A couple of days have gone by and everyone was getting excited for spring break. InuYasha and Kagome were sitting outside on InuYasha's porch swing, still figuring out where they wanted to go for vacation.

"What do you think, we should do?" Kagome asked, scratching her head.

"I have two ideas." InuYasha said, rubbing his chin.

"Well. What are they?" Kagome asked, looking at InuYasha.

"We can either go camping on Snake Mountain, or we can go to the beach." InuYasha said.

"Both ideas sound really fun..." Kagome said

"Let's run it by Miroku and Sango when we see them." InuYasha said, wanting to get off the stressing subject.

"Yeah." Kagome said, sighing.

"So what do you want to do now, Kagome?" InuYasha asked.

"I don't know. Miroku and Sango are out doing something at the mall." Kagome said.

"Do you want to go to the mall then?" InuYasha asked.

"Nahh.. I'm content with just sitting here and enjoying the weather with you." Kagome said.

"Me too." InuYasha said, smiling and grabbing Kagome's hand.

Just then, Syverya ran up to InuYasha's house looking really panicked about something.

"There you are!" Syverya exclaimed.

"Syv, what's going on?" InuYasha asked, jumping off of the swing.

"Miroku… Sango… at the mall… trouble!" Syverya exclaimed, gasping for air.

"What?! Kagome let's go!" InuYasha shouted and Kagome jumped on his back. InuYasha and Kagome sped off, leaving Syverya behind.

"Son of a…" Syverya, sighed, taking off and following InuYasha.

They arrived at the mall and found Miroku and Sango. Miroku looked pretty bruised up and Sango was tending to his wounds.

"Damn that guy…" Miroku sighed.

"Miroku, he is gone now. Don't stress about it." Sango stated.

"Is that… InuYasha, Kagome and Syverya?" Miroku asked, squinting his eyes in the direction of the speeding hanyous.

"Yeah… Wonder what they are doing here." Sango said, thinking they had smelled Miroku's blood.

"Miroku! Are you okay?" InuYasha shouted as he arrived to them.

"Yeah. I'm fine man." Miroku said.

"What happened?" Kagome asked, jumping off of InuYasha's back and rushing over to Sango.

"Some guy came out of nowhere and just attacked Sango and me..." Miroku said.

"Some guy just attacked you…. For no reason…? InuYasha asked.

"Yeah… I have no clue who he was… I have never seen him before..." Miroku said, annoyed.

"What did he look like?" InuYasha asked.

"He had long black hair. He was about as tall as Miroku. And he wore black pants with a purple hoodie." Syverya butted in.

"Why didn't you help Miroku?" InuYasha asked, squinting at Syverya.

"By the time I arrived to help him, the attacker just vanished…" Syverya said, squinting back at InuYasha.

"So he was a demon." Kagome said.

"More than likely…" Miroku and InuYasha said.

"He looked familiar… I have seen him like once or twice before. He has a face that I can't forget. I can't help but feel like he followed me here…" Syverya said, trying to remember.

"So why would he attack Miroku?" InuYasha asked, irritated.

"I don't know." Syverya said.

"Let's get you home where you're safe." Kagome said, helping Miroku to his feet.

"Syv, come with us. We may need you." Sango said.

"Okay." Syverya said.

They all walked back to InuYasha's house, cautiously. They arrived, to their relief, with no trouble. They all went inside and sat in the living room.

"Hey InuYasha… I just thought of something." Syverya said.

"Yeah? What is it?" InuYasha said, looking at Syverya.

"If he followed me back and attacked Miroku, do you think that maybe… he is trying to get to you?" Syverya said.

"If he wanted me, he would have come after me." InuYasha said.

"Well yeah, but he was a possible demon. If that is the case, he could have more sinister intentions." Syverya said.

"I'd hate to admit it, but Syverya is right, InuYasha. If he is indeed a demon then he will do the most horrific things to emotionally wound his main prey." Miroku said.

"How do you know so much about this?" Kagome asked, looking at Miroku in confusion.

"Yeah... How..?" InuYasha asked, looking at Miroku the same.

"Well, Sango's family used to study demonology. She knows about a lot of demons so she has been teaching me." Miroku stated.

"Oh. I didn't know that." InuYasha said.

"Yeah. We have kind of kept is a secret for a while." Sango said.

"Have you learned anything about demons like me and Syv?" InuYasha asked, nervously.

"No. why?" Sango asked.

"Just a little curious." InuYasha said, shooting Syverya a look.

"Oh, InuYasha, we have a thing that we need to do tonight." Syverya said, looking at InuYasha in displeasure.

"Shit… Is that tonight?" InuYasha said, pushing his bangs over his head, sighing.

"Yeah..." Syverya said.

"What's going on tonight?" Kagome asked.

"Tonight is the night of a new moon... That means that half demons like me and Syv lose our demon powers for the entire night and turn into humans." InuYasha said, looking out the window.

"Wow… Really?" Kagome asked.

"Yeah… We can't protect you guys tonight." InuYasha said, sighing.

"Well it is Friday. We have another movie night tonight." Sango said.

"Oh yeah." InuYasha said.

"Syverya, you should join us tonight." Miroku insisted.

"I don't know guys. I don't want to be a burden." Syverya said.

"Oh hush… You wouldn't be a burden. You're joining us tonight and that's final." Kagome insisted.

"Okay, okay." Syverya said laughing.

"So what will we watch tonight? Let's let Syverya choose." Said InuYasha

"Hmmm. How about we watch a 'Courage the cowardly dog' marathon." Syverya said, laughing.

"That's actually not a bad idea." InuYasha said, laughing back at him.

"You're serious?" Syverya asked, shocked.

"Hell yeah!" InuYasha exclaimed.

"Alright then. I'll go get my DVD." Syverya said, dashing out the door quickly.

The sun was nearly set all the way and there was still no sign of Syverya. They all started to get worried. InuYasha was pacing around the living room cursing under his breath. Suddenly, Syverya burst through the door, exhausted.

"What the hell man! Where were you?! You took forever!" InuYasha shouted.

"Relax dammit! I had to find the DVD." Syverya shouted back.

"Both of you sit, and enjoy the night." Kagome said, pointing to the couch.

"Okay, fine." They both said, sitting down.

They sat there for about 5 minutes in silence before Miroku finally spoke up and broke it.

"So… Syverya, this is a good show." Miroku said, sarcastically.

"Oh! I forgot to put it in." Syverya said, rubbing the back of his head, embarrassed.

Everyone burst out laughing at Syverya's mistake.

"I'll put it in." Kagome said, getting up from her seat and putting the DVD in the Xbox and turning it on.

"InuYasha… look…" Syverya said, pointing out the window.

"Yeah…" InuYasha said, watching the sun disappear.

Just then, both InuYasha and Syverya, both transformed into humans. Their dog ears on the tops of their heads had disappeared and they acquired human ears. Their fangs and claws retracted and InuYasha's hair changed to black and his eyes changed to a chocolate brown. Syverya's hair and eyes stayed the same color. The others watched the transformation in wonderment.

"InuYasha… Syverya… You two are human now." Miroku stated.

"Yeah. No shit, sir obvious." InuYasha said back to Miroku.

"Sir obvious..?" Miroku questioned.

"It kinda sounds like Simba's mother's name in the lion king." Syverya stated. Everyone started to laugh.

"I think I'll watch Courage now." Miroku said, turning away from InuYasha and Syverya, who were laughing so hard at Syverya's comparison, they have fallen on the floor.

"Hey. Can you two mature up a little?" Kagome asked, giggling and shaking her head.

"It's these damn human emotions… they are so much stronger then demon emotions." Syverya stated.

"Right…" Kagome said, forgetting that her boyfriend and his friend were originally demons.

'How could I forget that they are demons? What's wrong with me?' Kagome thought to herself.

"Hey Kagome, what's up?" Sango whispered to Kagome.

"I forgot that InuYasha and Syverya are demons…" Kagome said, full of shame.

"Don't let that bother you. They are idiots now and they are idiots when they are demons too." Sango said.

"Are you talking about us?" InuYasha asked, looking carefully at Kagome.

"Nope." They both answered quickly.

"Feh." Both InuYasha and Syverya said.

Miroku had his attention turned towards the movie, not paying any attention to the guys and girls, when he noticed something across the street. He drew his attention to the window and focused on the spot that had moved.

"Someone is here." Miroku said, glaring out the window.

"What do you mean?" Sango asked, jumping up.

"I saw that bush out there move around quite a bit." Miroku said, not breaking his concentration.

"I'll go check it out." InuYasha said, springing to his feet.

"InuYasha… Sit!" Kagome shouted, scaring the ever living hell out of everyone there.

"What the hell!" InuYasha yelled, flinching.

"Sorry… But you are only human and if it's something that is intending on harming you, I would never forgive myself if you got hurt…" Kagome said, hugging InuYasha.

"Oh how cute." Syverya said, poking InuYasha in the shoulder.

"Shut up." InuYasha said.

"I'll go check it out." Sango said, getting up and opening the door.

Just then, the thing that Miroku saw was positioning itself for a charge attack and Miroku noticed.

"Sango close the door!" Miroku screamed as the black shadow darted at her.

Sango slammed the door and heard the scratching at the door from the thing that charged at her.

"What the hell is that thing?!" InuYasha exclaimed, standing up and getting ready for a fight.

The scratching stopped, Miroku went to InuYasha's room to grab something to use as a weapon in case the thing broke in. Miroku found a curtain rod. He picked it up and rushed down stairs and stood behind everyone.

"Open the door." Miroku said as everyone turned and looked at him in disbelief.

"What… Miroku you can't be ser…" Sango said, getting cut off.

"Sango, open the door." Miroku said, getting into a batters stance.

"Okay…" Sango said, sighing.

"When she opens the door, everybody get behind me." Miroku instructed.

They all nodded and Sango swung the door open and everyone rushed behind Miroku. The thing emerged from the bushes and walked into the lit road before charging at Miroku. It had the head of a human, body of an eel and arms like scythes. Its hair was silver and its entire body was only about 2 feet tall. It took off at a full sprint towards Miroku. Miroku swung at it with a devastating blow, knocking it to the ground when it got to him. He then forced the spiked rod thru the demons sternum, killing it within seconds.

"There. Problem solved." Miroku said, leaning the pole on the wall and throwing the demon in the garbage can.

"Wow… I didn't know Miroku was so fierce…" Kagome said, wide eyed.

"He only stepped up because we don't know how to fight as humans and he was the only other guy here." InuYasha stated.

"Whatever you say, InuYasha." Miroku said, sitting on the couch and stretching.

"That was unusual…" Syverya stated, sitting on the other couch next to InuYasha and Kagome.

"You're telling me… Miroku kicked ass." InuYasha said, snickering.

"Hey!" Miroku shouted.

They all broke out laughing and went on to watch the rest of season 1 of Courage the cowardly dog. About 3 quarters of the way thru, everyone had fallen asleep. Since InuYasha and Syverya are only human, they couldn't keep themselves awake so they passed out too. They did not notice the figure standing out on the porch, looking at them thru the window.

"So, you are human. How unfortunate… I cannot kill you now, but I will later." The figure said, walking off the porch and disappearing in the night.

Sesshomaru showed up just after the figure left. He smelt it in the air, demons blood. He rushed inside to see everyone lying on the floor. He thought they were dead. He had tears in his eyes. Just then, InuYasha woke up from all of the commotion.

"Can you be a little quieter next time you barge in?" InuYasha said, grumpily.

Sesshomaru just looked at him and walked away without saying a word. He didn't show it, but he was extremely grateful that his brother and his friends were safe.

The next morning came around and InuYasha and Syverya woke up before sunrise. They just looked at each other and grinned.

"Almost time." InuYasha said, grinning.

"Yup!" Syverya exclaimed, stretching and letting out other various noises.

"Hey, be quiet." InuYasha hissed.

"Sorry." Syverya said, smiling and scratching the back of his head as he sat up.

InuYasha and Syverya had turned back into demons just as the sun peaked over the horizon.

"Finally. I feel so much stronger!" InuYasha exclaimed.

"Yeah, now we don't have to get upstaged by a lecher." Syverya said, pointing to Miroku, who was passed out and was half on and half off the couch.

"I can make a field goal attempt with his head right now." InuYasha said, snickering.

"You wouldn't dare!" Someone said from behind InuYasha.

Kagome and Sango had stood up with serious looks plastered on their faces.

"If looks could kill…" Syverya said, inching away from the girls.

"We would have died a long time ago." InuYasha said, moving out of their sight and disappearing in the kitchen.

"Sango, wake Miroku up and I'll get breakfast started." Kagome said, walking to the kitchen.

"Okay, Kagome." Sango said, walking to where Miroku was and kicking him in the forehead.

"Wake up. It's breakfast time." Sango said.

"Okay, okay, I'm up." Miroku said scratching his eyes.

He walked in the kitchen to see everyone sitting down, getting ready to discuss spring break. He joined them in the conversation and they decided where they wanted to go and Syverya was also gunna tag along on this trip with his mate.

A/N: more to be posted soon.


	12. Meeting the Thunder Demon Chapter 12

**A/N: Here is Chapter 12.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha. I do, however, own Syverya and Kat. And if you are wondering how to pronounce his name its ('Sci' as in science, 'Very', 'uh'.) hope that helped a little.**

**Meet the Thunder Demon. Chapter 12**

InuYasha, Syverya, Kagome, Sango, and Miroku were all sitting in the kitchen, talking about the trip they were gunna take.

"So Syverya, we still have to meet your mate." Sango said, looking at Syverya.

"She's quite the handful. I'm sure you will love her." Syverya said.

"I'm surprised you could find a girl, let alone mate her." InuYasha said, teasing Syverya.

"InuYasha be nice." Kagome said, glaring at InuYasha.

"It's okay Kagome, I got this. InuYasha… be nice!" Syverya yelled, punching InuYasha in the arm.

"Ow!" InuYasha exclaimed, rubbing the spot that Syverya had punched.

"Shit… I missed…" Syverya said, sighing then laughing.

"Okay so snake mountain it is then." Miroku said, changing the subject.

"Yes." Kagome and Sango agreed.

"Well. I have to go talk to Katsuske about the trip." Syverya said, getting up and heading for the door.

"Alright. Come over with her soon, we still need to go shopping." Kagome said.

"Will do. Bye everyone. Be back later." Syverya said, leaving the house.

"Okay, so let's get ready for the day ahead of us." Miroku said, getting up.

"Hold it Miroku. Are we just gunna forget about what happened last night?" InuYasha said, standing up as well.

"Well what choice do we have? The demon was killed so it's not coming back to bother us." Miroku said, shrugging it off.

"Right but what if it was sent after us?" InuYasha stated.

"Good point." Miroku said, sitting down.

"We will just have to stay alert until we leave for Snake Mountain." Sango said.

"Should we have let Syverya leave on his own then?" Kagome asked, concerned.

"Syverya can handle himself. I hardly put up a fight for him." InuYasha said, sighing.

"Well… that's not surprising considering you are only a puppy, InuYasha." Miroku said, laughing.

"Dammit Miroku!" InuYasha yelled, standing up and getting ready to chase Miroku.

"Awww. Such an adorable puppy!" Kagome said, smiling and standing up to rub his ears.

"Move! I'll…! I'll…" InuYasha said, drifting into a trance from the pleasant feeling.

"I owe you one, Kagome." Miroku said, sighing in relief.

They all left the kitchen and went to go get ready for the day. They all took showers and met in InuYasha's living room afterwards. Syverya had shown up with his mate not long after.

"Everyone. This is Katsuske." Syverya said, gesturing to the girl next to him.

Katsuske was almost as tall as Sango. She had Lightning blue hair with a pure white strip that draped down to the middle of her back. She had Sky blue eyes. She also had her lip pierced twice along with her eyebrow and ears. Her forearms were covered in Lightning tribe, black tribal tattoos that glowed white when she got angry.

Sango and Kagome stood to greet the girl.

InuYasha and Miroku were still sitting on the couch, wide eyed and staring.

"Hey, take a picture… it will last longer." Syverya said, breaking the concentration of InuYasha. Miroku was still staring.

"My bad." InuYasha said, entering reality once again.

"Miroku!" Sango yelled, pushing him off the couch.

"I'm sorry about that…" Kagome said. Looking at Katsuske.

"It's fine." Katsuske said, laughing.

"So, your name is Katsuske. That's a beautiful name." Sango said.

"Eh. Just call me Kat." Katsuske said.

"She has an issue with her name." Syverya said.

"Do not." Kat said.

"Do too." Syverya said.

"Hey Kagome. This kind of sounds a little familiar." InuYasha said, poking Kagome in the side.

"Oh shush!" Kagome said, poking InuYasha back.

"Kat, this is Kagome, Sango, InuYasha, and Miroku." Syverya said, gesturing to all his friends.

"It's very nice to meet all of you!" Kat exclaimed.

"Yes. It is." Miroku said, grabbing Kat's hand and kissing it.

Everyone knew what was coming next so they decided to end it before Syverya 'ended' Miroku.

"Miroku! Don't you dare!" Everyone yelled, punching him on the top of his head.

"Ow!" Miroku exclaimed.

"Sorry Kat... He can be a lecher sometimes.." Kagome said.

"I'm well aware. Syv has told me everything about you all." Kat said, smiling at Kagome.

"Let's discuss what we should get for the trip." Miroku said, looking away from everyone.

"Well we will need food and bathroom supplies." Kagome said.

"Well duh!" InuYasha remarked.

"Hey. No need to be a jerk." Kagome said, shoving InuYasha, playfully.

"Well it was kind of obvious." Syverya said, getting a 'thank you' from InuYasha.

"You forgot to put the movie in last night. You have no room to talk." Sango stated.

"Dammit. I'm never gunna live that down, am I?" Syverya asked, sighing and hanging his head.

"Nope, never." Kagome said, smiling at Syverya.

"Whatever." Syverya said, shrugging as he walked to the couch to sit down with Kat.

"Okay so we need s'mores." InuYasha stated.

"Right. We will also need a car to take us there." Miroku said.

"I drive and own my own car." Kat said, throwing her hand in the air.

"And I can borrow Sesshomaru's car. He won't mind." InuYasha said, plopping both hands out on both of his knees and leaning back in his seat.

"How will he get back and forth to work then?" Miroku asked, raising an eyebrow.

"He could get a ride from the girl he started seeing." InuYasha said.

"Sesshomaru… Dating… Wow." Miroku said, surprised.

"Why is that so funny?" A voice said from behind Miroku.

Miroku froze and slowly turned to see a tall figure standing behind him.

"Sesshomaru… I was only kidding you see." Miroku pleaded.

"Save it… Lecher." Sesshomaru said.

"I'll get out of your way, Sesshomaru." Miroku said, quickly running behind Syverya.

"So Sessh. Can I Borrow your car to go camping in a couple days?" InuYasha asked.

"Yeah. But if I find one scratch on it…" Sesshomaru warned.

"Don't worry. It's in good hands." InuYasha assured.

"I trust you." Sesshomaru said, leaving to go to the kitchen.

"Sesshomaru is still the same… Sadly." Syverya said, shaking his head.

"Syverya. I'm touched that you would remember me!" Sesshomaru shouted from the kitchen.

"It's kinda hard not to! Your creepy ass would send shivers down Naraku's spine!" Syverya shouted back.

"This is true!" Sesshomaru shouted back, laughing a little.

"Naraku?" Miroku asked.

"Yeah. He is the Magister of the Order of the Templar." Syverya said.

"What's the Order of the Templar?" Sango asked.

"The Order of the Templar is like the high power, but for demons only. So in term, they are demon police. It consists of seven demons. Their names are, Menomaru, The great moth demon, Kaguya, the celestial maiden, Ryura, War God one, Jura, War God two, Kyora, War God three, Gora, War God four, and Naraku, the shape shifter." Kat explained.

"And this Naraku guy is head of them?" Kagome asked.

"No. There is a higher power. The commander of them. Naraku and the rest of them just enforce the laws. No one knows who the higher power is except for the Order." Syverya explained.

"Oh." Kagome said.

"Yeah, see, demons aren't exactly free beings. We have about as much rights as a human. Maybe even less." InuYasha explained.

"Wow." Miroku said, shocked.

"It's best not to get involved with them. They won't hesitate to sentence you to death." Syverya said, sighing.

"You sound like you have been involved before." Sango said, concerned.

"Not me… My parents." Syverya sighed.

"Oh, what happened?" Sango asked.

"They were framed for murdering a tribe of water demons and were sentenced to death." Syverya said.

"Oh… I am so sorry…" Sango said with a gasp.

"It's done and over with now. I dedicated my life to find who framed them. I won't stop till I do. Then I can have my revenge." Syverya said, determined.

"Syv, calm down." Kat said, rubbing Syverya's ears.

Syverya sighed deeply and everyone was silent for a couple of minutes then they all went back to talking about what they needed to get for camping.

"Oh! I just remembered! There is a huge waterfall there with a lake at the bottom! We need to bring our bathing suits." InuYasha exclaimed, more excited than before.

"Sweet!" Miroku and Syverya exclaimed.

"And ladies, there is a nice spot on the lake to tan." Miroku said, grinning at the girls.

"Hey Miroku, aren't you and Sango dating?" Syverya asked.

"Yeah. Why?" Miroku asked, raising an eyebrow in confusion.

"Yeah I wouldn't be doing what you're doing if I were dating her. She looks like she can take me on and win easily. You have guts kid." Syverya said, laughing a little.

"He just has no brain." Kat said, laughing as everybody else joined in.

"Hey, you're new! You can't do that yet!" Miroku Exclaimed

"What rule says she can't?" InuYasha smirked.

"I'll make one, just you wait and see." Miroku assured.

"Good luck with that one, hon." Sango said.

Miroku sighed and everyone started to laugh again. Syverya and Kat left to go get what they wanted. Kagome and Sango paired up and went to the store to shop for what they needed. Miroku and InuYasha did the same. They all met up afterwards in InuYasha's living room.

"Are we supposed to be waiting for Syverya and Kat?" Miroku asked.

"Not sure. I know the girls will be back any minute though." InuYasha said, looking at the door.

"We got everything we need right?" Miroku asked, looking thru everything and double checking.

"Yeah, I believe so. We have our tent, bathing suits, junk food and food for a fire, and fire wood." InuYasha said, counting the items on his fingers.

"InuYasha… How do you suppose we light the fire without anything that makes fire..." Miroku said, looking through the bags and twitching his eye in frustration.

"SHIT! I knew I forgot something. It was in the back of my mind the whole time…" InuYasha yelled, slapping himself in the forehead.

"We don't know anyone that smokes do we?" Miroku asked.

"No. well there is the stoners in school. But I can't go near them. I'll get high." InuYasha said.

"Well, it looks like we have to go out again and buy a lighter and some lighter fluid." Miroku said, standing and heading for the door.

"Dammit. I just got comfortable… Hold on, I need to leave the Girls a note." InuYasha said, grabbing a piece of paper and writing on it. He then taped it to the door and left for the store with Miroku. Minutes later, the girls showed up at his house and found the note. Kagome read it aloud.

'_Dear_ _Sango and Kagome,_

_We had to go back to the store… _

_We forgot to get the lighter and lighter fluid for the fire…_

_Be back soon._

_ Love,_

_ InuYasha and Lecher.'_

"Lecher. Sounds right." Sango said, laughing.

"Yep." Kagome said, joining her in the laughter.

They went inside and sat on the couch and went thru what the guys had gotten.

"Seriously? They mainly got junk food…" Sango said, sighing.

"They are guys. What did you expect?" Kagome said, laughing.

"I'd expect InuYasha to at least eat healthier." Sango said, cringing at all the calories she saw.

"And that's why we grabbed all the healthy food." Kagome stated, rolling her eyes.

Just then, Kat and Syverya pulled up out front in Kat's car blasting 'Set to Fail' by Lamb of God. Kagome saw Syverya head banging and laughed. Sango walked over to see what Kagome was laughing at and started to laugh with her when she saw the Hanyou nearly breaking his neck. Syverya and Katsuske entered the house moments later to see Kagome and Sango still laughing.

"What's so funny?" Kat asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Syverya, you having a bad hair day?" Kagome asked, gesturing to Syverya's hair. It was all poofed out and looked like he had just got done teasing it.

"Oh haha. Very funny." Syverya said, fixing his hair.

"I thought it was." Sango said, laughing.

Syverya walked over to the couch and sat down, Kat joined him, laughing at the girl's remark towards his hair.

"Great. You too?" Syverya asked, grinning at Kat.

"It was funny." She said, laughing and kissing him on the cheek.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." Syverya said, rolling his eyes.

"So what did Miroku and InuYasha get?" Kat asked, looking at the bags on the floor.

"If I know InuYasha, he probably got a lot of junk." Syverya said, raising his eyebrows and getting up.

"Where are you going?" Kat asked, looking at Syverya.

"I'm going to get some water." Syverya said, stopping and pointing to the kitchen.

"Oh. Get me a glass too?" Kat asked.

"I'll think about it." Syverya said, walking into the kitchen.

"They sure do have the same attitudes." Kagome said, looking at Kat.

"He likes to be an ass sometimes, but he is just playing around. I have learned that." Kat said, smiling.

"And that's why you love him, right?" Sango asked.

"Yeah, he can be really sweet. I tend to snap at him when I get angry at something and he doesn't get the least bit upset with me. But I still feel really bad." Kat said, smiling at Kagome.

"I wish InuYasha were the same way, we got in an argument the other day and he stormed off into his house and I didn't see him till a couple hours later." Kagome said, sighing.

"He loves you, Kagome. He just has a hard time trying to show it." Sango said, resting her hand on Kagome's shoulder.

"Yeah I know." Kagome said, forcing a smile on her face.

InuYasha and Miroku arrived moments later. When they walked thru the door, Kagome got up and greeted InuYasha with a big kiss.

"Okay? What was that for?" InuYasha asked, raising an eyebrow in confusion.

"Cause I love you." Kagome said, kissing him again.

"I love you too." InuYasha said, pulling her in and returning the kiss.

"InuYasha, you have a room don't you?" Syverya asked, walking into the living room just in time to see the two practically eating each other's faces.

"What's it to ya?" InuYasha snickered.

"Nothing, never mind. Carry on." Syverya said, sitting next to Kat and handing her, her glass of water.

"Hey, Sango? How come we don't kiss like that?" Miroku asked.

"Cause you would get the wrong idea." Sango said.

"Harsh dude." Syverya said, laughing at Miroku, who hung his head in defeat.

"What will it take for you to trust me?" Miroku asked.

"Castration." Sango replied quickly.

"Oh shit!" Syverya yelled, now laughing hysterically.

Miroku quickly sat down and protected his manhood. InuYasha just looked at him and laughed. Syverya and Sango were both on the ground, laughing harder than ever before and Kagome and Kat were just staring, wide eyed at Sango.

"Did she…" Kagome said.

"Yup." Kat assured.

"Ouch." Kagome said, laughing.

"That's what you get for being a lecher, Miroku." InuYasha said, walking by him and patting him on the back.

"Kagome, please… I need a tissue!" Syverya shouted from the floor, crying from laughing so hard.

"Me too!" Sango exclaimed, laughing as hard as Syverya.

"It's not that funny you two." Miroku said, glaring at the two on the floor.

"Yes it is!" Syverya exclaimed, gasping for air.

Kagome handed them tissues and had Kat help Syverya to the couch. She helped Sango to the other couch and gave her the water that Syverya didn't drink. Kat just let Syverya drink some of hers, but he couldn't. He thought about it again, mid sip, and spat water all over himself, laughing again. Sango soon joined.

"You two are a handful." Kagome said, sighing and shaking her head.

"Agreed." Kat said, sighing as well.

InuYasha grabbed a towel and cleaned up Syverya's and Sango's mess. Everyone settled down after about a minute of Sango and Syverya, giggling on and off. They hung out for the rest of the day then went home and left the supplies in InuYasha's house. They had one more week of school before Spring Break. Time was moving way to slow for their liking.

**A/N: Well, we met Syverya's mate, Kat. hpw will this new couple effect the gang? Please Review. Thank you for reading!**


	13. Terror Strikes Chapter 13

**A/N: Thank you for reading this, this far everyone! I am humbled! i have been hard at work with my band and trying to do this at the same time, it's hard. i need to make an album soon and finish this soon but i dont think thats gunna happen with the way my imagination is. i can estimate there being at least 30+ chapters. Anyway... I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**If you have free time, Look up my band on Fbook! We are called Untraced! If you like all things hard rock and heavy metal then you will love us. not so sure why i shouted everything else except the last line... whatever. look us up. your time wont be wasted haha.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA! i do however own Syverya and Katsuske. **

**Terror Strikes… Chapter 13.**

The next morning, InuYasha woke up at around 6:00. He was still tired so he laid in bed for an extra 10 minutes then he decided that if he didn't get up now, he would never get up. He grabbed his clothes for the day and went to take a shower. After his shower, he brushed his teeth and left to go next door to Kagome's.

Kagome woke up around 6:50 and got up to take a quick shower. When she finished she got onto her clothes and headed downstairs for breakfast. When she approached the kitchen, she heard talking. A smile bloomed on her face when she heard the still groggy voice of InuYasha. She decided to sneak up on him and surprise him.

"I can smell you behind me." InuYasha said, not turning his head.

"Hey, no fair!" Kagome pouted and stomped over to the table and sat next to InuYasha.

"I know it's still early but I still have a great sense of smell, Y'know." InuYasha said, grinning at Kagome.

"Well how am I ever gunna catch you off guard then." Kagome pouted again.

InuYasha leaned in and kissed her. "You did yesterday."

Kagome's face lit up and she blushed madly. "How do you do that?" She asked.

"Do what?" InuYasha asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Win every time..." Kagome said, grinning and shaking her head slightly.

"I'm good like that." InuYasha said, leaning back and sighing.

"Sure you are." Kagome said, rolling her eyes.

"Now that you are awake, can I get you something to eat?" InuYasha asked, getting out of his seat and rummaging through the pantry.

"Cereal is fine, hon." Kagome said.

"You sure?" InuYasha asked, looking back at her.

"Yeah… What's the occasion?" Kagome asked, confused.

"What do you mean?" InuYasha asked while pouring her, her bowl of cereal.

"I mean, you're being really nice. Why?" Kagome asked, really confused that she can't find an answer for his behavior.

"What? Your boyfriend can't do nice things for you?" InuYasha asked, setting the bowl in front of her.

"That's not it. There is something going on." Kagome said, getting a little suspicion.

"Whatever you say." InuYasha said, sitting down, next to her.

"Hmmm." Kagome noised, cautiously eating her cereal.

When Kagome finished eating, both her and InuYasha got packed up and left for school. The couple walked in silence, hand in hand for about 10 minutes until InuYasha broke the silence.

"I love you, Kagome." InuYasha said, leaning down and kissing her quickly.

"I love you too." Kagome said hesitantly, and kissing him back.

"Okay, what's wrong?" InuYasha asked, stopping in his tracks.

"You're acting really strange, InuYasha. You are usually never this nice." Kagome said, looking at him worriedly.

"I don't know why that's bothering you… I just want you to have a good day today. It's our last week before spring break and I don't want you getting upset during school. I'm trying to set your mood for the day…" InuYasha said, sighing and looking at the ground.

"Oh… I'm sorry…" Kagome said, quickly jumping into his arms.

"It's alright, Kagome." InuYasha said, hugging her for what seemed like forever.

"I love you." Kagome said, giving him a long kiss afterwards, not giving him anytime to answer.

"Couldn't let me speak?" InuYasha asked, grinning after they had finished kissing.

"Nope." Kagome said, smiling and taking his hand and skipping forward.

"Hey! Wait up!" InuYasha yelled from behind.

"Skip with me!" Kagome yelled, still dragging him.

"No!" InuYasha yelled.

"Why not?!" Kagome yelled back to him.

"'Cause I am a man! Men don't do that!" InuYasha stuttered as he was trying to catch himself from falling.

"Meanie!" Kagome pouted at him.

"You'll get over it." InuYasha said, catching his breath.

"But I thought you said you wanted to make me happy." Kagome said, fake crying.

"Seriously?" InuYasha mumbled under his breath. "Alright, fine." He said, looking at the sky and sighing. "I'll skip with you." He said, letting out a deeper sigh.

"Really!?" Kagome asked, shooting her head up and smiling her big smile that InuYasha loved so much.

"Yes. Really. But you better hope no one sees me doing this." InuYasha said.

"Fine by me." Kagome shrugged and started skipping ahead. InuYasha followed behind, awkwardly. Kagome couldn't help but laugh a little.

"Hey are you laughing at me?" InuYasha shouted, voice cracking a little.

"Nope!" Kagome shouted back to him.

Little did InuYasha know, Syverya and Kat were about a block behind them while they were driving to school. It was their first day there since they moved to town. Syverya noticed them and pointed them out.

"….Is that… InuYasha?" Syverya asked, looking wide eyed at the skipping couple.

"Oh my god no way!" Kat yelled, laughing at the Hanyou who was skipping awkwardly with Kagome.

"Dude…" Syverya said, shaking his head and rubbing the bridge of his nose with his pointer finger and thumb.

Kat and Syverya pulled up next to them and Syverya rolled down the window as quick as he could.

"InuYasha!" Syverya yelled, nearly scaring the half demon to death.

"What!" InuYasha yelled in his scared, crackly voice.

"What in god's name are you doing, lad…" Syverya said, emphasizing 'What'.

"She made me do it!" InuYasha yelled, pointing to Kagome who was standing next to him, innocently.

"Who me?" Kagome asked, looking at him, pretending to be confused.

Syv and Kat both looked at Kagome then they turned their attention to InuYasha who was now red from embarrassment.

"Yes… You made me do this!" InuYasha shouted.

"Dude, I can usually sense lying. She ain't lying." Syverya said, playing along with Kagome and raising his eyebrow towards InuYasha.

"What!?" InuYasha shouted.

"We will see you at school." Syverya said, rolling up the window as Kat took off.

"You better not tell Miroku!" InuYasha shouted, swinging his fist in the air.

"Thanks for the idea!" Syverya shouted back before the window was all the way up.

"What did you go and do that for, Kagome!" InuYasha shouted.

"Do what?" She asked as she innocently skipped away.

"Oh… god damn…" InuYasha sighed as he walked behind her for the remainder of the walk.

They arrived at school and met up with Syverya, Kat, Miroku, and Sango. They all started laughing when they saw InuYasha walking with his face, facing down.

"Hey InuYasha!" Miroku called out, laughing.

InuYasha shot his head up and yelled. "Don't you dare Miroku!".

"Oh relax would you." Syverya said, scrunching his eyebrows together.

"That was humiliation at its finest…" InuYasha sighed.

"You had fun though." Kat said.

"Yeah.. I guess I did." InuYasha mumbled.

"What compelled you?" Miroku asked, looking at InuYasha with bewilderment.

InuYasha didn't say anything, instead he just pointed at Kagome who was standing next to him.

"Ah." Miroku said, nodding.

"Hey wait a second…" InuYasha said, just now catching on to what was happening.

Everyone, including Kagome, looked at InuYasha with a puzzled look.

"Why are you two here?" InuYasha said, pointing to Syverya and Katsuske.

"We are going to school here?" Syverya asked, sarcastically.

"Why? I thought you would have to go to the school in the next town over seeing as you live closer to that one." InuYasha said, puzzled.

"We were given a choice." Kat said.

"Oh." InuYasha said. A look of understanding came across his face.

"Do you not want us here?" Syv asked, laughing.

"Never said that." InuYasha laughed back.

The bell rang and they all went to their homerooms. Kat and Syv were in Sango's Homeroom. Miroku was upset at that. He felt alone. InuYasha and Kagome got to homeroom before everyone else and they took their seats.

"So InuYasha?" Kagome asked, shyly.

"Yeah? What's up?" InuYasha asked back, calmly.

"Did it really bother you when they saw you skipping?" Kagome asked, worried that he would say yes.

"For the moment, yes. It caught me off guard." InuYasha said, drifting off to his memory.

"Oh…" Kagome said, looking down at her desk.

"Don't worry. That doesn't mean it won't happen again." InuYasha said, grabbing Kagome's hand and grinning at her.

"Thank you, babe." Kagome said, smiling affectionately at her love.

"Anything to make you happy." InuYasha said, leaning in for a kiss. Kagome accepted the kiss and they heard 'Ewwww' come from around the room.

"Grow up would you?!" InuYasha shouted to everyone.

Kagome laughed and the teacher nodded in agreement. They took roll call and then stood for the pledge and morning announcements.

"I wonder how Syverya and Kat are faring out." InuYasha said, laughing.

"Probably no different than you were on your first day here." Kagome said.

"Maybe." InuYasha said.

The bell rang and they got up and went to their classes. They didn't see each other until lunch and it killed them. They just wanted spring break to come so they could spend every minute of every day together. Lunch time came around and they all gathered to their table. Syverya and Kat arrived last. Syverya looked troubled.

"What's with the troubled look Syv?" Miroku asked, being the first to notice.

"I just saw someone that looked really familiar…" Syverya said, looking around the lunch room.

"Did this person smell familiar?" InuYasha asked.

"No… I couldn't get her scent with everyone else around." Syverya said, sitting down cautiously.

"I have never seen him like this, he is usually never this cautious…" Kat said, looking at her mate, worriedly.

"Just calm down Syv. It's probably just your imagination playing tricks on you." Sango said, rubbing Syv's back to calm him down.

"Yeah… you're probably right…" Syverya said, still looking around.

"Calm down, hon." Kat said, kissing him.

"I'm trying. I just can't help but feel like I really saw her…" Syverya said, sighing.

"So how did you like your classes?" InuYasha said, changing the subject.

"Mr. Bankotsu thought I was you…" Syverya said, shaking his head.

"It was hilarious… You should have seen the look on his face." Kat said, laughing.

"Yeah… he said 'InuYasha…? What are you doing here again and how did you have time to dye your hair…?" Syverya said, imitating the teacher.

"Really?" InuYasha asked, laughing joyfully.

"Yeah. I had to explain to him that I'm the new kid." Syverya said, sighing.

"I wish I was there to see it…" Kagome said, laughing.

"Hey Miroku, I hear that you're Mr. Bankotsu's favorite. Why?" Syverya asked, looking over in Miroku's direction.

"He is only his favorite cause he is so easy to pick on…" Sango said, not letting Miroku answer.

"Yup." Miroku said, nodding in agreement.

"That's… lovely…" Syverya said.

"He tries to defend himself but he is horrible at it." Kagome said, laughing.

"Well duh." Syverya said, shoving Miroku playfully.

"Hey! I can to defend myself!" Miroku shouted defensively.

"Yeah, about as much as a new born kitten." InuYasha said, laughing.

"I beg to differ." Miroku said, trying to get an intimidating tone to his voice.

"Please… Kirara could beat you in a fight." Sango stated, laughing.

"Well… Kirara is a demon cat! She transforms into a **fucking demon!"** Miroku shouted.

Everyone burst out laughing at his remark. The teasing carried on but switched to InuYasha and his skipping after everyone got tired of hearing Miroku. InuYasha just went with it, hoping they would lose interest, but Syverya and Miroku were persistent and carried on. The bell rang and everyone went to their classes and finished up the day. They all met at InuYasha's later around 5.

"Where the hell is Syverya?" Kat asked, worried that something happened.

"Why didn't he come here with you?" Kagome asked.

"He said he had something that he needed to do so I went on without him." Kat said, looking at the front door.

"He's fine. Trust me." InuYasha said in a reassuring voice.

"Yeah, knowing him, he is probably taking his sweet time." Miroku said.

"He would at least texted me or called me to let me know that he is on his way…" Kat said, now pacing the living room.

"Something does seem a little strange…" Sango said, looking out the window.

"Yeah… see? It's almost 6. He should have been here by now…" Kat said, pacing faster.

"Just try to relax a little, Kat. I'm sure he is fine. This is Syverya we are talking about." Miroku said.

"What if Sango was supposed to be at your house and didn't show up after an hour, wouldn't you be a little worried?" Kat asked, quickly.

"Hmmm. Good point…" Miroku said, tapping his knees and sighing.

"Okay I'll go look for him, but I promise you, he is alright." InuYasha said, getting up and heading to the door.

"I'm coming too." Kagome said.

"No… stay here and try to keep her calm. I'll be back in a few, with Syverya." InuYasha said.

"…Okay. Just be careful." Kagome said, looking him in his eyes.

"I will. I promise." InuYasha said, leaning down and kissing her.

"Good. I love you." Kagome said, after she was done kissing him.

"I love you too. I'll be back in a little while." InuYasha said, heading out the door and shutting it behind him.

"God, I hope he is alright." Kat whimpered.

"I'm sure he is be fine. Besides, even if something were to happen, he now has InuYasha out there to help." Miroku said.

"I know. I just get really worried." Kat said.

"I know, it's okay honey." Sango said, pulling Kat into a hug.

"I hope so…" Kat said, sighing and crying a little.

"Damn, where is he… I can't pick anything up…" InuYasha mumbled to himself.

Just then, InuYasha caught a scent. It was a familiar scent. It was a scent that made him cringe and shudder vigorously. He knew it all to well and he wasn't happy. It was the scent of blood. It wasn't human blood though, he knew that much. It was a certain blood that he only was able to smell when he was cut open. It was the scent of a Dog Demon's blood. And there were only two people he knew of that had that blood. Sesshomaru, who was always at work, and Syverya, who was late to InuYasha's house. It couldn't be Sesshomaru so that left one more person… Syverya.

**A/N: Oh Shit! Cliff hanger! What comes next? Have to wait and see for yourselves :] **

**The next chapter will be uploaded when my imagination starts to work again. this is all improv so im glad it has brought me this fat haha.**


	14. A Faithful Promise Chapter 14

**A/N: Here is the next chapter. Sorry i kinda write everything at night. Well, at least where i am it's usually night time.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA! I do own Syverya and Kat.**

**A Faithful Promise. Chapter 14**

"Oh shit no…" InuYasha said, taking off in a full-on sprint.

InuYasha was trying his best not to lose the scent. It was windy out and he had to stop every couple of blocks to try to find it again. He was following it around town for about 10 minutes before it had led him to the park.

"Oh… You've got to be kidding me…" InuYasha said, cringing as he walked into the park.

There, under a tree was Syverya, lying against it. He was out cold. His arm was badly cut up too. InuYasha rushed to him to see if he was still responsive. He smacked him a couple times to wake him up, eventually it worked. Syverya shot up his hands wrapped around InuYasha's throat.

"Syverya, it's me!" InuYasha yelled, trying to breath.

"Shit!" Syverya yelled, snapping back to reality. He dropped InuYasha and knelt down in pain.

"Syverya, what happened?" InuYasha asked, looking around.

"I was walking over to your house when I saw the familiar girl again so I followed her here…" Syverya explained, holding his head.

"What happened after that? You have to remember." InuYasha said, trying to help him stand up.

"I came into the park ad saw her standing by your tree so I went over to see what she was doing and that's where my memory ends…" Syverya said, cringing because his head was throbbing.

"You can't remember anything else after that?" InuYasha asked.

"No… Everything just went white when I got near her." Syverya said, shaking his head and getting off the ground.

"Dude… Turn around…" InuYasha said, pointing to the tree.

Syverya turned around to see what he was pointing at. There was a message on the tree in blood, Syverya's blood. And above that, Kagome's name was scratched out. The message read:

'_Kagome__ and InuYash_a.

**_I will get what I desire…_**'

InuYasha and Syverya stared at the message, dumbfounded. They didn't know what to make of it… Syverya's cut was almost healed up so they decided to get rid of the blood on his arm and the tree and then head home.

"What do you think it meant…" Syverya asked InuYasha.

"I don't know… But I can't tell Kagome… She doesn't need to be involved." InuYasha said, looking at the ground.

"Yeah. It's best that Kat doesn't know what happened either…" Syverya said, pushing his bangs back over his head and sighing.

"What should we tell them?" InuYasha asked, stopping around the corner from his house.

"Ummm. Let's tell them that… I was… Umm. I was home, doing chores... Yeah that will work." Syverya said, nodding.

"Okay…" InuYasha said. His voice had an uncertain tone to it.

They walked into InuYasha's house and Kat instantly jumped on him.

"Where the hell were you?! You had me worried sick!" Kat yelled as tears streamed down her face.

"I found him doing chores at his house…" InuYasha said, trying to convince everyone.

"Yeah, my O.C.D. got the better of me…" Syverya said, sighing. He didn't like lying to his mate, but he also didn't want her to get involved and get hurt somehow.

"Couldn't text or call me?" Kat asked, getting a little angry.

"I didn't even think about it… I'm sorry, hon." Syverya said, hugging Kat, tightly.

"I smell blood on you…" Kat said, looking him over carefully. InuYasha shot Syverya a look that said 'you're fucked unless you think of something quick.'

"I cut my arm open." He said, showing her the almost healed over cut.

"Don't worry. It scared the living hell out of me too." InuYasha said, walking over to Syverya and punching him playfully.

"Hey!" Syverya shouted.

"You'll be fine." InuYasha said.

"Thank you for getting him, InuYasha." Kat said, hugging InuYasha now.

"Yeah, Yeah, Yeah, I only did it because I got tired of all the emotions around here." InuYasha said.

"Thank you. You're a great friend." Kat said, letting go of him.

"You're welcome." InuYasha said under his breath.

"InuYasha, come here a sec." Kagome said, leading him towards the kitchen.

"What's up?" InuYasha asked, curiously.

When the couple got out of everyone's sight, Kagome had turned around and threw her arms around InuYasha's neck and kissed him intensely. InuYasha broke away. He was confused.

"What's all this for?" InuYasha asked, raising an eyebrow.

"We haven't had a chance for this in a long while." Kagome said, pulling him back to her.

InuYasha gladly accepted the kiss. He rested his hands on her hips and pulled her as close to him as possible. It was getting a little heated, but they had to stop. Kagome broke away for some air, as did InuYasha. They were still clinging together when InuYasha broke the silence.

"We should return to the group. Plus, I don't want to be tempted more then I already am." He said, blushing and hiding his face.

"Yeah, that would probably be good." Kagome said, also blushing. She didn't want to admit it be she wanted InuYasha. She wanted him bad. But she would have to agree to be his mate. She wasn't ready for that yet.

"Let's go." InuYasha said, letting go of Kagome and grabbing her hand. They walked to the living room where only the demons were staring at them.

"Dude…" Syverya said, looking at InuYasha.

"What?" InuYasha said, blushing.

"Did I miss something?" Miroku asked, noticing that the demons were practically speechless.

"Yes. You always miss something, Miroku…" Sango said, shaking her head at her oblivious boyfriend.

"What did I miss?" Miroku asked, turning his attention to InuYasha and Syverya.

"Nothing that concerns you." InuYasha said.

"Yeah. You would get too lost in your thoughts if you knew." Syverya said, laughing.

"Dammit… Every time…" Miroku said, slapping his forehead.

"Every time what?" Sango asked.

"I always miss the juiciest things…" Miroku said.

"Hey Kagome, can we talk?" Kat said, gesturing up at InuYasha's room.

"Sure." Kagome said, leading the way to InuYasha's room.

They got to the room and looked behind them to make sure that no one was following them. No one had followed so they quickly went into the room and closed and locked the door behind them.

"What's on your mind, Kat?" Kagome asked, sitting on InuYasha's comfy bed.

"I see the way you look at him." Kat said, sitting on the bed next to her.

"Look at who?" Kagome asked.

"InuYasha. I see the way you look at InuYasha. You truly love him." Kat said, smiling.

"Well yeah. I do love him." Kagome said.

"That's great. I'm happy for you." Kat said, looking at her feet and smiling.

"What are you getting at?" Kagome asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I wanted to know, do you plan on mating with him?" Kat asked, looking Kagome in the eyes.

"I do want to mate with him… but not right now. It's too early." Kagome said, looking at the door.

"Good. Don't rush into it like me and Syverya did." Kat said, letting out a sigh of relief.

"I wasn't going to. Is everything alright with you and Syv?" Kagome asked.

"Yeah. But when you mate to early, you get too attached to being together that it scares you if your other half is gone for even an hour…" Kat said.

"Yeah. I noticed." Kagome said.

"Just wait until you know for sure that you're ready." Kat said, smiling.

"I will. I promise." Kagome said, smiling back at her.

"And trust me. InuYasha will understand. I'm sure he doesn't want to rush into it either." Kat said, reassuringly.

"Yeah. I know. He can be very understanding." Kagome said, smiling to herself.

"That's good. Syverya can be like that too but ever since what has happened to his parents, he has become harder to understand." Kat said.

"I would too. I wouldn't want to open up to anyone after that either." Kagome said.

"Just stick to your promise, hon. Remember what we talked about." Kat said, smiling and standing up.

"I will." Kagome said, getting up as well.

"Well we should go back down stairs." Kat said, opening the door.

"Don't want to keep them all waiting. I know how InuYasha gets when I'm not around." Kagome said, giggling.

The two girls made their way downstairs to see Miroku and Sango chatting away. They didn't see InuYasha or Syverya. They decided to not bother Sango and Miroku so they set off to search the house for them. They searched the kitchen, dining room, all the upstairs rooms, and the spare room on the bottom floor.

"Where the hell are they…?" Kagome asked, scratching her head.

"Beats me…" Kat said, looking around.

"Can you try to pick up any of their scents?" Kagome asked, turning her attention towards Kat.

"Hold on… They are in the… basement…" Kat said, hesitantly.

"In the basement?" Kagome asked, confused.

"Yeah… let's go." Kat said, looking at Kagome with a seriously confused look on her face.

The two of them made their way around the house, looking for the basement door. They got to the living room when Miroku finally decided to speak up.

"They are in the basement." Miroku said, pointing to the door that was on the wall behind where he was sitting.

"Yeah. We know that now. Thanks." Kat said, smugly.

"Damn. Just helping." Miroku said, putting his hands up in defense.

"I know. You could have told us when we came down here though. Y'know, save us the trouble." Kat said, laughing a little.

"Right." Miroku said, nodding.

The two girls opened the basement door and made their way down the stairs to see the two hanyous sitting in a corner of the room.

"What are you fools doing?" Kat asked, grinning and shaking her head.

"Oh shit!" InuYasha and Syverya both yelled in unison.

"What?" Kagome asked, raising an eyebrow.

"You scared us half to death…" InuYasha said, holding his heart.

"Yeah! Make a little noise next time would ya?" Syverya said, sighing from being scared.

"Sorry. So what are you fools doing?" Kat asked.

"Reminiscing." InuYasha stated.

"Couldn't do that upstairs?" Kagome asked.

"Nope." Syverya said.

"Well why not?" Kagome asked.

"Because Syverya likes the basement…" InuYasha said, now getting confused as to why he likes the basement.

"Why?" Kat asked.

"Yeah… Why?" InuYasha asked.

"It's like a safe haven to me. Every basement is." Syverya said, rubbing the back of his head.

"Dude… that's strange." InuYasha said, shaking his head and laughing.

"Well if I were normal, we wouldn't be friends now would we?" Syverya said.

"Well… I am Kagome's boyfriend so your question is irrelevant." InuYasha said, grinning at Kagome.

"Hey! I'm not normal!" Kagome shouted.

"He is joking, hon." Kat said.

"I know that." Kagome said, crossing her arms and looking at the wall.

"Hey InuYasha?" Kat asked.

"Yeah?" InuYasha answered.

"Can I have some alone time with Syverya?" Kat asked quietly.

"Yeah. Knock yourself out." InuYasha said, getting up off the couch.

"Thank you." Kat said, smiling at him.

"Yeah, no problem. C'mon Kagome." InuYasha said, grabbing Kagome's hand as they headed for the stairs to the upper level of the house.

"Hey, babe?" Kagome tugging, tugging on InuYasha's arm.

"Yeah?" InuYasha answered, blushing. He loved being called babe. Kagome didn't do it all the time so every time she called him 'babe', it warmed his heart.

"Can we go for a walk?" Kagome asked.

"Yeah. I'd love to." InuYasha said.

"Let's go to the park." Kagome suggested.

'Oh shit… Damn I forgot all about that… What am I gunna tell her when she sees that her name has been scratched out…" InuYasha thought.

"Hon?" Kagome asked, looking at her love, worriedly.

"Huh? What? Sorry I was thinking." InuYasha said, playing it off quite well.

"Let's go to the park." Kagome said, still looking worriedly at InuYasha.

"Yeah. Let's go there." InuYasha said, forcing a fake smile on his face.

"Hey Miroku, Sango, we are gunna head to the park for a little bit. We will be back soon." InuYasha called to them as him and Kagome walked out the door.

"Okay. Stay safe you two." Sango called back before the door closed.

"So what were you thinking about?" Kagome asked.

"Oh. It was nothing important." InuYasha said.

"Oh." Kagome said, shrugging it off.

The couple walked in silence, enjoying the cool breeze of a nice spring night. The flowers were blooming and the moon was full, it was the perfect setting to a romantic night at their favorite spot. They got to the park and approached the tree. InuYasha was able to see Kagome's name scratched from the surface. It made him cringe. Kagome hadn't noticed it yet. That was good.

"Let's sit." InuYasha said, quickly pulling Kagome to the ground with him.

"No. Let's stand here and watch the stars." Kagome said, sarcastically.

"Very funny." InuYasha said, pulling Kagome close to him.

"You're really warm." Kagome said, snuggling into him.

"Well I would hope so." InuYasha said, snickering.

"Shush up and cuddle, doggie." Kagome said, rubbing InuYasha's ears, making him purr.

"No fair. I'm part human too." InuYasha pouted back to her.

"You're adorable." She said, giggling.

"You're beautiful." InuYasha said, slightly kissing Kagome on the lips so softly that it felt like a huge tease.

"Hey, come back here. I wasn't done yet." Kagome said, pulling InuYasha back to her by the collar of his shirt.

"Fine. Just take an easy on me." He said, laughing.

"Shut up and kiss me for real this time." Kagome demanded.

They kissed for a while, breaking away for air every so often. When they finally finished, InuYasha Sat against the tree, his arms were around Kagome's stomach with his legs on each side of her.

"Hey InuYasha? Can I ask you a serious question?" Kagome asked, tilting her head back so she could see the hanyou's face.

"Yeah." InuYasha said, looking down at her.

"Why do you love me?" Kagome asked, turning her whole body so she was now facing InuYasha.

"What?" InuYasha asked, shocked from the question.

"Why do you love me?" Kagome repeated.

InuYasha had to think for a second. He was caught off guard and completely surprised by the question. He just sat there staring at her, mouth ajar. Kagome didn't like that he was silent for so long. She started to feel a little discomfort and hurt.

"InuYasha…" Kagome said, tears surfacing.

The silence carried on for a bit longer. Kagome had a single tear drop down her cheek.

"InuYasha… You do love me… Right?" Kagome asked, crying a little now.

"I love you because you accept me for me. I love you because you make me extremely happy. I love you because you have a great personality. I love you because you're smart, funny, and outgoing. I love you because your scent relaxes me to no end. I love you because you are beautiful. I love you because you lit a fire in my heart that no one else has ever been able to light before. I love you because you love me." InuYasha said, staring into her eyes and wiping away her tears.

After hearing that, Kagome was speechless and silently crying. They weren't tears of sadness anymore, they were tears of joy. Kagome feels as though she has finally found her soul-mate. She never wanted to leave his side.

"I… I love you so god damn much, InuYasha!" Kagome shouted as she swung her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly, crying louder now.

"I love you too, Kagome. And if you will let me, I would promise to protect you forever." InuYasha said, hugging her back and rubbing stroking her hair to comfort her.

"But that means…" Kagome said, releasing him from the hug and looking into his golden eyes.

"That means I want to be with you forever." InuYasha said.

"Are you sure that's what you want?" Kagome asked, hoping he wouldn't say no.

"Yes. I have never been so sure. So, will you let me promise you?" InuYasha asked, grabbing her hands and pulling them up so he could lock their fingers together.

"Of course. You can promise me." Kagome said, smiling and blushing madly.

"I promise to protect you, forever, with my life." InuYasha said, kissing Kagome.

"I'm holding you to that promise." Kagome said as she leaned in to kiss him more passionately.

After they were done kissing, they laid there for about an hour then got up to head home. Kagome's mom was probably getting a little worried.

"We have to go." InuYasha said, reluctantly.

"I know…" Kagome said, not wanting to move.

"C'mon babe. Get up." InuYasha said, grabbing Kagome's hands, pulling her to her feet.

"Alright, alright. I'm coming." Kagome sighed.

"I love you." InuYasha said, kissing Kagome one last time under the tree.

"I love you too." Kagome said, accepting the kiss.

"I always will." InuYasha said, smiling at her.

"Hey now that you promised me, does that mean we have to mate next?" Kagome asked, walking with InuYasha, hand in hand, away from the tree.

"Well yeah, but only when you are ready, Kagome." InuYasha said.

"I know. I was just asking." Kagome said as they were leaving the park.

"Good. I don't want you to feel pressured into doing something that you are clearly not ready for." InuYasha assured.

"We have the rest of our lives together. We have plenty of time to figure out when we are ready." Kagome said, swinging hers and InuYasha's hands as they walked home.

"I'm glad you're as serious about this relationship as I am." InuYasha said, staring at the sky.

"Why wouldn't I be?" Kagome asked.

"You don't exactly look like the type that would believe in love at first sight." InuYasha said, looking down at Kagome and grinning.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Kagome asked defensively.

"Nothing. I was just surprised that you would fall for me. That's all." InuYasha said, looking into her eyes.

"Why wouldn't I?" Kagome asked.

"Most people wouldn't even give me the time of day, let alone look at me." InuYasha said.

"They are asses. Don't let that bother you." Kagome said, angrily.

"I don't" InuYasha said, grinning at Kagome once more.

"Good. Besides, you're mine so you don't need anyone else." Kagome said, kissing him.

"I wouldn't want anyone else." InuYasha said.

They were now home. InuYasha and Kagome said their goodbyes and left for their houses. They both had trouble sleeping. Kagome couldn't sleep because she was too happy. InuYasha couldn't sleep cause of what had happened in the park earlier that day. It still bothered him. They eventually drifted off to sleep, waiting impatiently the new day ahead of them as a newly sworn couple. Nothing could bring Kagome's mood down and that made InuYasha happy enough to pass out and sleep soundly through the night.

**A/N: Well wasn't that just the most touching ending to a chapter? Review please. Next chapter will be up soon, hopefully.**


	15. Spring Break Chapter 15

**A/N: Sorry i couldn't upload this any sooner... I was Procrastinating way to much. all i did was play guitar all day. Nothing really eventful happened today to inspire me, but here is the new chapter anyway. Let's see if you can catch any references to other anime's in here, there will be alot more in the later chapters.**

**Thank you for the great review BlackReader27! I know i moved Kagome and InuYasha along a little too quickly. i kinda based it on a love at first sight ordeal. Y'know, that crazy shit. Also it is supposed to be Ayame. I misspelled it. I done goofed.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA! i do however own Syverya and Katsuske. **

**Spring Break. Chapter 15.**

The rest of the week went by, gruelingly slow. All they wanted was for Friday to come and it was finally here. Today is the day they leave for Spring Break. Miroku and Sango were at school, standing outside, waiting for InuYasha and Kagome.

"Finally! I can't wait to get out of here for a while!" Miroku exclaimed

"Miroku, School hasn't even started yet." Sango told him.

"Damn… I forgot… Let's do something to pass the time by quickly, eh?" Miroku said, moving close to Sango.

"If you take one more step towards me, I'll…" Sango said, getting cut off by a voice behind them.

"Sango! Miroku!" the voice called out.

"Whew… Saved by Kagome." Miroku said, letting out a sigh of relief.

"Hey Kagome!" Sango said happily, then turned to Miroku and gave him a death glare.

"Sorry!" Miroku whispered.

"Where's InuYasha?" Sango asked, turning to face Kagome.

"He will be here shortly. He is with Syv and Kat." Kagome said.

"Oh. Why aren't you with them?" Miroku asked.

"They said it was important and I couldn't go." Kagome said, sighing.

"I wonder what it's all about." Sango said, tapping her finger on her chin.

"Probably demon stuff." Miroku said, shrugging.

The morning bell rang and everyone went to their homeroom classes. Kagome took her seat and waited patiently for InuYasha to arrive. He ran into homeroom right before the bell went off.

"That was close…" InuYasha said, taking his seat.

"What did Kat and Syv need you for?" Kagome asked.

"They needed me to test something. I guess it's a surprise for the trip." InuYasha said, shrugging his shoulders.

"Oh." Kagome said, smiling at him.

"Sorry I couldn't walk with you this morning." InuYasha said, looking down at his desk.

"It's fine. Hojo accompanied me, unfortunately." Kagome said.

"He didn't try to ask you out again did he?" InuYasha asked, getting a little irritated.

"No. He asked if we were still together. I told him we are and he got all sad then got happy and we talked about Mr. Jaken. That kid has weird moods." Kagome explained.

"I don't trust him." InuYasha said.

"You don't trust anyone, InuYasha." Kagome said laughing a little.

"Well I have good reasons." InuYasha said, crossing his arms and straightening his posture.

"Whatever you say, hon." Kagome said, giggling.

The teacher took attendance and the morning announcements were announced. The first period bell rang and everyone got up and made their way to their classrooms.

"See you at lunch." InuYasha said, kissing Kagome.

"I'll be there." Kagome said, kissing him back.

InuYasha made is about 5 steps away from the door when someone had joined him on his walk.

"So, how are you and Kagome, dog breath?" The voice asked.

"We are fine, wolf boy." InuYasha said to Koga.

"I hear you guys are all going to snake mountain?" Koga asked.

"Yeah. It's going to be a nice getaway." InuYasha said, smiling.

"I bet. Just be careful and stay away from Serpent's pass." Koga warned.

"Serpent's pass?" InuYasha asked.

"Yeah. It leads to Black Mountain. It's a huge military base." Koga said.

"Oh. Thanks for the heads up then." InuYasha said, patting Koga on the back.

"Sure thing. Well I got to go. See ya latter mutt." Koga said, waving to InuYasha.

"Later flea bag." InuYasha said, waving back to him.

InuYasha got to his class and took his seat. He was tired from being woken up so early by Syverya so he instantly passed out on the desk.

Kagome got to class and sat with Kat. They talked for a little while about Spring Break. The teacher had given them a study hall so they were free to chat away.

Lunch finally came around and everyone met at the table. Miroku was sitting there with Sango sitting across from him. Kagome was next to Kat and Sango. InuYasha and Syverya came to the table only to see a bright read hand print on Miroku's face.

"I couldn't help myself." Miroku said to InuYasha and Syverya, looking up at them and smiling his cheeky smile.

"You are never going to learn." InuYasha said.

"If he does, I just might die." Syverya said laughing.

"Very funny." Miroku said.

"It was." Syverya said.

InuYasha sat next to Kagome and Syverya sat next to Kat. Miroku was all alone on his side of the table.

"Oh I see how it is." Miroku said, throwing his hands in the air.

"See what?" InuYasha asked.

"I'm all alone, there's no one here beside me." Miroku started singing.

"Son of a… see what you did Syv?" InuYasha said, looking at Syverya like it was his fault.

"What?! How?" Syverya exclaimed.

"You didn't sit next to him so now we have to listen to… this…" InuYasha said, gesturing to Miroku, who was still singing.

"But you gotta have friends!" Miroku kept on.

"Miroku!" Everyone shouted.

"What?" Miroku yelped.

"Shut up, would ya?" InuYasha asked.

"Well damn…" Miroku said, crossing his arms.

"Anyway, what are the plans?" InuYasha asked.

"I say we meet at your house." Sango said.

"Well all of the supplies are there anyway so we kind of have to." InuYasha said.

"Right." Sango said.

"What time? Kat asked.

"Any time before 4. It is a 3 hour drive." InuYasha said.

"Yeah. I'd like to get there and set up and enjoy the night without needing to go directly to bed." Kagome said, laughing.

"The sooner we can get to bed, the better." Miroku said, flirtatiously towards Sango.

"Miroku, you're pushing it." Sango said, raising her fist.

"Hasn't anyone ever heard of a joke around here?" Miroku exclaimed is defense.

"Yeah, but you have to make it sound like an actual joke, pervert." Syverya said, laughing.

"You all just have sense of humors, dryer then the sharia freaking desert." Miroku said.

"See? That was an actual joke." InuYasha said.

"No… That was called being serious." Miroku said, squinting at InuYasha.

"Good one, Miroku," InuYasha replied.

"You're backwards…" Miroku said.

"Okay. We will all meet at InuYasha's house at 3:00 sharp." Kagome said.

"Sounds good to me." Kat said.

"Yeah that's fine." Sango said.

"Okay then it's settled." InuYasha said.

The rest of the day dragged on. InuYasha couldn't wait to get there and lay under the stars with Kagome cuddled up to him. Every time he thought about it, he grew more and more anxious. The final bell finally went off and InuYasha and everyone else seemed to fly out of the classrooms to hurry home. 3:00 came around and everyone packed everything into the two cars and double checked to see if they had everything. Everything seemed to be in order. Miroku and Syverya rode with InuYasha and Kagome and Sango rode with Kat. About an hour into the trip, they took a pit stop to use the restrooms.

"Dammit Miroku I told you to go before we left…" Syverya exclaimed.

"I didn't have to then!" Miroku yelled, clutching his pride.

"Alright we are here. Get out and hurry it up. I don't want to be here all day." InuYasha said, opening the door to meet up with the girls.

"Okay!" Miroku yelled, opening the door and bolting to the restroom. In his hurry, he accidentally ran into the women's restroom.

"Did he just go in the women's restroom?" Syverya asked.

"Yeah I think he did." Sango said, looking at the door still swinging about.

"Why hasn't he come out yet?" Kat asked, glancing over at Sango.

"He really had to go." InuYasha said.

"Yeah I don't think he even knows where he is." Syverya said.

"He will realize it when he is done." Kagome said.

Moments later, Miroku emerged from the women's rest room with a very confused look on his face.

"That was the weirdest restroom ever… it had a tampon dispenser…" Miroku said.

"Miroku look at what door you just came out of." Kagome said, pointing to the door.

Miroku looked over to where she was pointing and frowned almost instantly. In that moment, Kat took a picture of Miroku's priceless face.

"That one is going on the internet." Kat said, saving the picture.

"I was in the women's restroom?" Miroku asked in a horrific tone.

"Yep." InuYasha said, patting him on the back.

"There goes all of your dignity, bud." Syverya said, laughing.

"Why did no one warn me!?" Miroku exclaimed.

"Cause you were already in the bathroom by the time we all got out of the cars." Sango said.

"More importantly, why did I not see any women in there?" Miroku asked, rubbing his chin.

"That's it… Let's go before Sango kills you." InuYasha said, dragging Miroku away to the car by his ear.

"Ow! Ow! Ow!" Miroku exclaimed in pain.

"Sango would have given it to you ten times worse Miroku." Syverya said.

"I know." Miroku said, sighing a heavy sigh.

"Y'all in? Good." InuYasha said, speeding off onto the highway.

"Whoa! What's the rush?" Syverya asked, gripping the dashboard for dear life.

"I wanna make it there and still have some day left." InuYasha explained.

"Take off a little easier next time." Syverya said, breathing heavily.

"You're such a wimp." InuYasha said, laughing.

"And one of these days you are going to die in a car accident." Syverya said.

"Guys, the girls just flew past us…" Miroku said, pointing to Syverya's Mustang.

"What the hell!" Syverya exclaimed, holding the sides of his head.

"Oh, it's on now." InuYasha said with an evil grin.

"No." Syverya exhausted quickly.

"Too late!" InuYasha said as he slammed on the gas and drag raced the mustang.

Syverya rolled down the window when he got near the driver's side window of his car.

"What the hell are you doing!?" Syverya shouted at the top of his lungs.

"Having a little fun, babe!" Kat yelled back, taking off and leaving Sesshomaru's focus in the dust.

"Be careful dammit!" Syverya screamed back as he watched them take off.

"Damn Sessh's car… it's not fast enough…" InuYasha said, just barely pushing 100mph.

"If we get caught going this fast, your ass is grass." Syverya said.

"Lemme ask you somethin'." InuYasha said, looking over at Syverya and raising an eyebrow.

"What?" Syverya asked, glancing at InuYasha and the road.

"Why the hell do you own a mustang if you don't go over the speed limit?" InuYasha asked, still looking at Syverya.

"Looks and would you please pay attention to the road?" Syverya said, scared out of his mind.

"Chicken." Miroku said, from the back seat.

"Who the hell are you calling chicken? You have every seatbelt back there buckled around you." Syverya said, looking back at Miroku.

"Safety first." Miroku said.

They finally slowed down to the speed limit because Syverya wouldn't stop tweaking out. They must have cut at least 30 minutes off of their time. They only had another hour left to drive. The girls were playing 'I spy' and the guys were just blaring music. They arrived to the road leading up Snake Mountain. It was twisting in all sorts of directions. They cautiously made their way up to the camp site. They checked in and were given a designated spot to set up. It was right by a cliff. The sky was clear and they could see the lake and waterfall down below. By the time they set up, it was almost 7 so they decided to make dinner and sit around the campfire.

"Syverya are you still mad about me speeding?" Kat asked.

"No. I was never mad. I was worried to high hell." Syverya said, looking at the girls.

"We didn't mean to worry you guys." Kagome said.

"You didn't worry me or Miroku. Syv was just freaking out." InuYasha said, moving beside Kagome and wrapping his arm around her.

"Miroku had every seatbelt in the back seat on. He was worried." Syverya said, looking InuYasha now.

"I was mainly worried about InuYasha's driving." Miroku said.

Really?" Sango asked, laughing.

"Yeah." Miroku said, laughing with her.

"He's a keeper." Kat said.

"Definitely." Sango said, hugging Miroku.

It was starting to get dark out so InuYasha went over to the cliff and laid out a blanked in the grass. He then retrieved Kagome and retreated to the blanked. They were cuddling and looking up at the sky, waiting to the stars to appear. Sango and Miroku were laying on the hood of Syverya's car and Syverya and Kat were cuddled up by the fire pit.

"Hey InuYasha?" Kagome asked, looking up at him.

"Yeah?" InuYasha replied.

Thank you for taking us out here. I couldn't ask for anything better." Kagome said, kissing and hugging InuYasha.

"Awww! Ain't that sweet!" Miroku called from the car.

Sango, Syverya, and Kat started laughing at Miroku's comment. InuYasha and Kagome just shrugged it off and went back to cuddling. A little while later, Kagome was starting to get cold so her and InuYasha went back to the fire and sat with Miroku, Sango, Syverya, and Kat. Syverya went to his car and grabbed his acoustic guitar and started to play it by the fire. They all sang along to the songs he was playing and eventually a crowd of people formed by their fire to hear Syverya sing and play. The night was going perfectly. When everyone got tired, Syverya locked everything up, the crowd had left and they all went to their tents. They all had their own couple's tents. InuYasha held Kagome close to him as she passed out in his arms. He made sure she was asleep before he fell asleep. Syverya did the same with Kat. Miroku passed out as soon as he got in his sleeping bag. Sango just giggled at how innocent he looked then she rested her head on his chest and fell asleep.

**A/N: I know i am terrible at ending chapters and this one wasn't really all that great. I promise you, the next one will be better. Please review.**


	16. The Waterfall Chapter 16

**A/N: Here is what i promised, I hope you enjoy this as much as i did! And to the guest that used the insignia '-L', You frighten me... Okay, I joke. I actually really appreciate your comment. I now know that people are into my story and that is helping me keep it alive :]. I will not abandon this. If i don't update, that usually means that i have had a long day. But I promise, I will not abandon this Fic. PLEASE ENJOY!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA! i do own Kat and Syverya!**

**The waterfall. Chapter 16.**

Syverya awoke before anybody else. He felt a presence that he hadn't felt since he was attacked in the park. He quickly arose, waking Kat up in the process. He shot out of the tent before she had time to blink. Kat had followed, worried that something had happened.

"Syv, what's wrong?" Kat asked.

"I'm feeling the same…" Syverya said, stopping because he just realized that he didn't tell Kat that he was attacked that day.

"Same what?" Kat asked, worriedly.

"The same excitement we felt yesterday when we got here." InuYasha said, emerging from his tent.

"What?" Kat asked, really confused.

"Yeah. I just really want to take a shower and start my Spring Break." Syverya said, looking at InuYasha, thanking him silently.

"Oh… well don't scare me like that again." Kat said, punching Syverya in the arm.

"Sorry." Syverya said laughing.

"I'm still tired so I'm going back to bed." Kat said, retreating back into the tent.

"InuYasha, come with me." Syverya said, pointing to the direction of the scent.

"Right." InuYasha said.

Once they were out of hearing range they spoke.

"Did you smell it too?" Syverya asked.

"Yeah. I smelt it. I didn't think anything of it until I heard you shoot out of your tent in a hurry." InuYasha said.

"Well the smell is gone now… I'm sure it will be back though…" Syverya said, looking around, cautiously.

"Let's just keep an ear out for anything unusual." InuYasha said, opening the door to the shower room.

The shower room was empty so InuYasha and Syverya hurried their showers before other people came in. they stepped out of the shower room, refreshed and fully awake now.

"So what should we do today?" Syverya asked.

"I we could go on a hike." InuYasha suggested.

"Well I don't think that would be the best way to start the day." Syverya said, rubbing the back of his head.

"What do you have planned then genius?" InuYasha asked.

"We could check out that waterfall." Syverya suggested.

"Alright. That sounds fine." InuYasha said, entering their campground.

"Finally you two are back." Kagome said, smiling at them.

"Yeah. What took ya?" Kat asked, tapping her fingers on the picnic table.

"The shower." InuYasha said, laughing.

Kagome just shook her head. "What do you two want to eat?" She asked.

"Eggs are fine for me." Syverya said.

"I'll have sausage and pancakes." InuYasha said.

"Okay, I'll get right on that." Kagome said, cracking the eggs open.

"Where is Miroku?" Syverya asked, looking over at Sango who was sitting next to Kat, looking very displeased.

"He is unconscious. He won't be up for a while." Sango assured.

"Lemme guess, he woke up and grabbed your butt and you smacked him so hard he passed out again?" Syverya asked.

"Yup." Sango said, sighing because it happened all the time.

"Typical." InuYasha snorted, sitting across from Sango.

"Here you go Syverya, your eggs. And pancakes and sausage are coming right up shortly for you, hon." Kagome said, kissing InuYasha.

"Okay." InuYasha said, kissing her back.

"So, what does everyone think about going to the waterfall today?" Syverya asked.

"That sounds fine." Sango said.

"Yeah, I wouldn't mind getting my feet wet." Kagome said.

"I'm down for that." Kat said, stretching.

"Perfect. We just have to wait for Miroku to wake up." InuYasha said.

"Do we have to bring him?" Sango asked.

"It's only fair." InuYasha said, twiddling with his fork.

"Fine." Sango said, rolling her eyes.

"All he is going to do is stare at us in our bathing suits." Kagome said, placing InuYasha's food in front of him.

"And I'll tell him, 'If he knows what's good for him, he won't gawk.'" Syverya exclaimed.

"Well he has it figured out." InuYasha laughed, shoveling the food into his mouth.

"InuYasha, slow down. You act like you haven't eaten in days." Kat said, looking at InuYasha, wide eyed.

"You should see him when I put ramen in front of him." Kagome laughed.

"Leave me alone! I'm always hungry!" InuYasha exclaimed.

"What's with all the noise?" Miroku asked, emerging from his tent.

"Finally you wake up. How was your night?" Syverya asked.

"I feel like I have a hangover…" Miroku said, holding his head.

InuYasha looked at Syverya and Whispered "This is too perfect." Everyone besides Miroku heard InuYasha's words and giggled.

"Well I told you to take an easy…" InuYasha said.

"What are you talking about?" Miroku asked, squinting his eyes.

"You mean you don't remember?" InuYasha asked.

"Remember what?" Miroku asked, getting nervous now.

"Dude, you pounded a bottle of jack then threw it off the cliff…" Syverya said, laughing.

"I WHAT?!" Miroku shouted.

"Yeah. It was hilarious!" InuYasha said, laughing.

"When did we even get alcohol?!" Miroku yelled again.

"You asked some stranger to get it for you…" Sango said, glaring at Miroku.

"No! I wouldn't!" Miroku exclaimed.

"You did… Drunkard." Sango replied, turning her back to him.

"Sango I don't remember!" Miroku shouted in a pleading voice.

Everybody broke out laughing and Miroku was even more confused when he saw Sango laughing joyfully with everyone.

"Am I missing something?" Miroku asked scratching his head?"

"Dude we tricked you! You never got drunk! You grabbed Sango's ass and she laid you out this morning!" Syverya exclaimed, laughing with tears in his eyes.

"I what?" Miroku asked, looking at Syverya.

"Just… Go get ready for the day. We are going to the waterfall today." InuYasha laughed, waving Miroku away.

"Okay…" Miroku said while grabbing clothes and walking away, very confused.

"Where did you guys learn to improvise like that?" Kagome asked, still chuckling a little.

"Summer camp. We would always mess with everyone." InuYasha said, standing up.

"Oh, well, this should be a fun vacation." Kagome said, walking over to InuYasha and giving him a hug.

"Just like old times eh, InuYasha." Syverya asked.

"Just like old times." InuYasha chuckled.

"No pulling any pranks on us. Just Miroku." Kat said, looking at them with a serious look.

"Don't worry. Miroku is too easy to mess with so we don't even need to try." InuYasha assured.

"Good. I don't wanna be in his position." Sango said, laughing a little.

"He brings it upon himself." Syverya said, laughing.

Miroku came back from his shower moments later and ate. Everyone had gotten changed into their bathing suits and departed for the waterfall. InuYasha was carrying Kagome on his back. Syverya was walking next to Miroku, talking with him. Sango and Kat were talking about girl things.

"So InuYasha?" Kagome asked.

"Yeah, Kagome? InuYasha asked back.

"Do you want to have kids in the future?" Kagome asked.

"What?!" InuYasha shouted in shock, almost dropping Kagome.

"Whoa, sorry, I didn't mean to scare you like that." Kagome said, clinging to him tighter.

"Why do you ask?" InuYasha asked, speeding up his pace.

"I was just wondering." Kagome said, kissing him on the cheek.

"Hey! Slow down up there!" Syverya yelled to InuYasha.

"Move it along, grandpa! I want to get there before the sun goes down!" InuYasha yelled back.

"Oh… It's on now." Syverya said, walking next to InuYasha and talking Kagome off InuYasha's back.

"What are you doing?" InuYasha asked.

"You called me grandpa. I bet I can still beat you in a race." Syverya challenged.

"You're on." InuYasha replied.

First one to the Waterfall wins then." Syverya said.

"Deal." InuYasha said, getting ready to take off.

Kagome counted to 3 and the Hanyous took off, leaving clouds of dust behind,

"You're going down, puppy!" Syverya shouted.

"We'll see about that!" InuYasha shouted back, taking a giant leap over the trees.

"Hey! Cheater!" Syverya screamed, jumping behind him.

InuYasha landed by the waterfall, Syverya soon after.

"Cheap." Syverya said, crossing his arms.

"Never said we couldn't take short-cuts." InuYasha said, smiling victoriously.

"Tell me how the water is." Syverya said, pushing InuYasha into the water.

"Hey!" InuYasha yelled as he surfaced.

"How is it?" Syverya asked, laughing triumphantly.

"You tell me!" InuYasha yelled, grabbing Syverya's ankle and flinging him in the water.

"You son of a b…" Syverya shouted as he surfaced the water.

"Hey now, play nice boys!" Kagome and Kat shouted as the approached the water.

Syverya and InuYasha just looked at each other with evil looks.

"I don't like the looks of that…" Kagome said, backing up.

"Shit…" Kat said, backing up as well.

Just then, InuYasha and Syverya both jumped out of the water and raced towards the girls. The girls didn't even have time to turn around before they were both slung over the shoulders of the hanyous. Before they knew it, they were already in the water. The girls emerged to the surface of the water and started splashing the guys.

"Jerks!" Kat yelled, splashing Syverya.

"Yeah! Meanies!" Kagome shouted, trying to dunk InuYasha under the water.

"Am not." InuYasha said, picking Kagome up and tossing her.

"Hey!" Kagome shouted before she hit the water.

InuYasha just laughed and exited the water to tie up a rope to a branch, high above the water. Syverya saw what he was doing and raced over to help. Sango and Miroku were sitting on the side of the water, soaking their feet and talking when Kat and Kagome started splashing them.

"Hey!" Miroku squealed.

"Oh that's cold! Sango yelled, as the water hit her.

"Come on, stop being wussies and come in." Kat teased.

"I'm fine where I am." Sango said, crossing her arms.

"I beg to differ." Miroku said, picking up Sango.

"Miroku no!" Sango yelled as he jumped in the water with her in his arms.

"Oh shit, did you see that?" Syverya asked, laughing and pointing down to Sango and Miroku.

"He is gunna get it hard now." InuYasha laughed.

"Yep" InuYasha said, finishing off the last knot in the rope swing.

"Is it ready?" Syverya asked, impatiently.

"Yeah." InuYasha said, handing Syverya the rope.

"Sweet!" Syverya yelled as he dove from the branch. He did a backflip from the rope and fell about 30 feet to the water, making a huge splash as he entered.

"Damn. I didn't know he was so acrobatic." Miroku said, looking wide eyed at Kat.

"Me either." Kat said, swimming to where Syverya was.

"That was fun. You have to try it." Syverya said, as he resurfaced.

"I will eventually." Kat said, kissing him.

"Look out below!" InuYasha yelled as he swung from the rope and did a swan dive into the water.

"Oh shit…" Syverya said, pointing to InuYasha's swimming trunks as they floated past them.

"Kagome! InuYasha couldn't keep his shorts on again!" Kat yelled, laughing.

"Oh good lord…" Kagome said as she swam to collect InuYasha's shorts.

InuYasha came up moments later with a really embarrassed look pasted on him face.

"Did anyone see my… shorts?" InuYasha asked, looking around frantically.

"Nope." Kat and Syverya said, laughing.

"Over here! I have them!" Miroku yelled, running out of the water with InuYasha's shorts.

"Kagome… you are evil." Sango said, laughing with Kagome.

"Dammit! Give those back!" InuYasha yelled.

"Gotta come get them!" Miroku yelled as he ran far away from the water.

Everyone was staring at InuYasha as he floated in the dark water. He didn't move from his spot.

"Would you all stop staring?!" InuYasha yelled to everyone.

"Hey I didn't plan on looking anyway," Syverya said.

"Me either." Kat agreed.

"Kagome you might get a nice show." Sango laughed, as she turned away from InuYasha.

Kagome just looked at InuYasha, waiting to see what he was gunna do. Everyone else was away from InuYasha, minding their own. Syverya and Kat were splashing each other and Sango was resting by the side of the lake. Miroku was by a tree, taunting InuYasha.

"You can't stay in there all night, InuYasha!" Miroku yelled, waving InuYasha's shorts in the air.

"Miroku! I'll kill you when I get a hold of you!" InuYasha yelled.

"You have to leave the water to do that!" Miroku yelled, laughing.

"That's it!" InuYasha yelled as he sped off in the direction of Miroku.

Miroku saw InuYasha heading him was so he prepared himself to run as fast as he could. InuYasha finally left the water and Kagome saw everything. She blushed madly and stared.

"Kagome! You're gawking at him like a horny schoolgirl!" Sango yelled, laughing.

"That's because she is." Kat said, laughing with Sango.

Kagome didn't answer. Instead, she just sank into the water.

InuYasha caught Miroku and got his shorts back. He put them on and threw Miroku, skipping him across the water. He then entered the water to retrieve Kagome. When he got her, she was still blushing madly and staring, wide eyed at him.

"Kagome, snap out of it!" InuYasha yelled, snapping his fingers.

"She can't." Kat said.

"What do you mean she can't?" InuYasha asked.

"She saw everything. She saw your outer pride." Kat said, laughing.

"She what?!" InuYasha yelled, blushing madly.

"Dude, you could have at least tried to cup the beast." Syverya said, laughing.

InuYasha ignored the comment and brought Kagome to the shore.

"Kagome, I'm sorry you saw all of that." InuYasha said.

"Don't be, it was fun to watch you throw Miroku." Kagome said, blushing and avoiding the real reason she was blushing.

"Kat said you saw my…" InuYasha said, blushing more and looking down at the ground.

"Yeah." Kagome said, also blushing a bright red.

"Sorry." InuYasha said, sitting back, Indian style.

"Don't be." Kagome said, kissing him.

"Why not? I should have at least tried to cover it." InuYasha said, still not looking at her.

"Are you embarrassed?" Kagome asked.

"Heh… What do you think?" InuYasha said.

"Well don't be." Kagome said.

"Why not?" InuYasha asked, looking up at Kagome as she stood up.

"Because you have nothing to be embarrassed of." Kagome said, turning and walking to the water.

"…What?" InuYasha asked, wide eyed in disbelief.

'Did she really just… compliment me?' InuYasha thought, blushing and feeling weak-kneed.

"You coming?" Kagome yelled back to him.

"Yeah!" InuYasha yelled, hesitantly.

InuYasha made his way back to the water and joined Miroku, Kagome and Syverya. Sango and Kat were drying off on the side of the lake. They stayed there till it got dark out then they made their way back to the campgrounds. With the exception of Kagome seeing InuYasha's pride, swing about as he ran after Miroku, and InuYasha getting a subliminal message from Kagome, their day was perfect. They did the same thing as last night and sang around a campfire. Miroku was making sure he was not near any Strangers, Kat and Syverya were singing 'sweet home Alabama' while InuYasha played it on guitar and Kagome was just admiring his musical abilities. They all went to bed later and awaited the next day, impatiently.

**A/N: Hope you all enjoyed that chapter. I know, it's a little... different, but i have to have you use your imaginations here too xD PLEASE REVIEW!**


	17. Close Encounter Chapter 17

**A/N: Okay, i have been prolonging this chapter for no reason. i just had no motivation. well i did, but i had a lack of care. i guess. there is mild language here and well read for yourself. also! i have noticed that i have been kinda writing this like it's supposed to be a script. hmmm. i think i like that.**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA! i do own Kat and Syverya.**

**Close Encounter. Chapter 17.**

InuYasha woke up and looked down at Kagome's sleeping figure. He smiled to himself and watched on.

'She looks to peaceful and beautiful' InuYasha thought as he was looking at her. She had her head resting on his shoulder. She had fallen asleep in the crook of his neck. He carefully shifted his position to get comfortable without waking Kagome, but failed. Kagome woke up and looked up at him and smiled her comforting smile.

"Good morning, InuYasha." Kagome said, smiling at him.

"Good morning, Kagome. I'm sorry; I didn't mean to wake you." InuYasha said, sitting up.

"It's fine, I was going to wake up soon anyway." Kagome said, now resting her head on his lap.

"You sure?" InuYasha asked.

"Yeah." Kagome said, stretching.

InuYasha waited for her to get done stretching, she barely opened her eyes before InuYasha surprised her with a passionate kiss. She gladly accepted it and kissed back. Kagome was first to break away for air.

"What was that for?" Kagome asked, smiling more at him.

"Do I need a reason?" InuYasha asked, raising an eyebrow at Kagome.

"No, I would just like to know what runs through your head sometimes." Kagome said.

"What's that supposed to mean?" InuYasha asked, looking at her with a confused look.

"Sometimes, you're more complex than a woman." Kagome said, giggling.

"Shouldn't have asked." InuYasha said, sighing and pointing his gaze to the tent doors.

"Oh cheer up, grumpy." Kagome said, sitting up and hugging him tightly.

"Who you calling grumpy?" InuYasha asked, looking at her.

"You." Kagome said, turning her attention towards the doors.

"As if." InuYasha argued.

"You're adorable when you're mad." Kagome said, patting InuYasha on the head. She then unzipped the tent doors and made her way out, leaving InuYasha in the tent to look on.

"Hey wait a second! I ain't a puppy!" InuYasha yelled as he followed.

"You are to me." Kagome said, smiling at him.

"Feh." InuYasha said, crossing his arms while looking at the ground out of the corners of his eyes.

"See. You are adorable." Kagome said, giggling.

"I have to agree." A voice said from the left side of InuYasha.

InuYasha and Kagome glanced over at Kat, who was now fully out of her tent.

"Can't you two go one morning without arguing like a married couple?" Kat asked, putting emphasis on 'married'.

InuYasha and Kagome both blushed and looked away.

"I ain't adorable." InuYasha huffed, quietly.

"Are you pouting? That's adorable." Kat teased.

InuYasha went to speak but was cut off by another voice. "Don't try, InuYasha. This is one battle that you cannot win." The voice said.

Kat shot around to see Syverya, towering over her small figure. She nearly jumped out of her skin.

"Why must you do that?!" Kat yelled, holding her heart.

"Do what?" Syverya asked, innocently.

"Scare the ever living hell out of me!" Kat yelled again.

"Don't know what you are talking about." Syverya said, pretending to not know what she was going on about. He then walked over to the picnic table and sat down and stretched.

"Keep it down you goons!" Miroku shouted from inside a tent.

"Dammit Miroku! You are being louder than they are!" Sango shouted.

"Sango no!" Miroku shouted.

Everyone winced at the sound of a hard slap. They waited to see what was gunna happen next.

"That will teach you for waking me up." Sango huffed.

"Y'know Sango, if I didn't know any better, I'd say that you abuse him." InuYasha said, laughing.

Sango just glared at InuYasha, causing him to cower behind Kat. Miroku slumped out of his tent moments later, holding him face. He glanced over at the gang and took his seat at the picnic table, silently.

"Well what do we want to do today?" Kat asked, walking over to the table.

Everyone was silent for a while. They were trying to think of what they wanted to do. No one had come up with anything special to do.

"We could go back to the waterfall." Miroku suggested.

"No. After what happened yesterday, I think I'll pass." InuYasha said.

"So everyone saw you naked. Big deal." Miroku said, laughing.

"It was a big deal." Kat said, laughing and putting emphasis on the word 'big'

"What the hell." Syverya said, glancing up at Kat.

"Relax, would you." Kat said.

Kagome, Sango, Miroku and Kat all started laughing as InuYasha and Syverya looked on.

"I'm not so sure I understand." InuYasha said, scratching his head.

"You're kidding right?" Syverya asked in disbelief.

"…No." InuYasha said.

"You are so hopeless…" Syverya said, shaking his head.

InuYasha just watched everyone laugh. He blushed lightly when he realized what Kat had meant.

"Oh…" InuYasha said.

"There you go." Syverya said, patting him on the back.

Kagome couldn't help it anymore. She broke out laughing harder than ever before.

"InuYasha… I love you and all, but you are so dim." Kagome said, laughing hysterically.

"Gee, thanks. I love you too." InuYasha huffed.

"I got it!" Miroku said, clapping his hands to get every ones attention.

"What?" Syverya asked.

"We could go for a hike." Miroku said.

"I like that idea." InuYasha said.

"Perfect." Miroku said, getting up and grabbing clothes.

"Maybe it could be a couple's hike." Sango suggested.

"A what?" Kagome asked.

"A couple's hike, you know, me and Miroku leave on our own path, Syv and Kat go on their own and you and InuYasha go on your own." Sango explained.

"That sounds like fun." Kat said, smiling at Syverya.

"Yeah, I'm down for that." Syverya said, smiling back.

"Perfect, me and Miroku will go shower and leave, then you guys." Sango said, grabbing clothes and heading off towards Miroku.

"A shower together?" Miroku asked, hopefully.

"Maybe when you grow up." Sango said, walking past him.

"Wow… she didn't slap him that time." Syverya said, looking at Sango, wide eyed.

"There is a first for everything." Kagome said, shrugging.

"Miroku, you coming?" Sango shouted back to him.

"What? Yeah!" Miroku shouted back, snapping out of his daze.

"And I'm the hopeless one?" InuYasha asked, laughing a little.

"Yep." Syverya said, quickly.

InuYasha just squinted at Syverya and walked over to Kagome. He picked Kagome up and sped off into the woods. Syverya and Kat looked on, curious as to what just happened.

"What the hell?" Syverya asked, looking at Kat, very confused.

"What just happened?" Kat asked, looking back at him.

"I don't know… And I don't even think Kagome knows." Syverya said, scratching his head.

Kagome and InuYasha got far away from the campground and he set her down. Kagome just looked up at him. He looked serious about something.

"InuYasha?" Kagome asked, thoughtfully.

InuYasha remained silent. He just looked thru the woods.

"InuYasha." Kagome said, a little louder.

InuYasha looked at Kagome and sighed. He looked really concerned about something.

"InuYasha, what's wrong?" Kagome asked.

InuYasha took her hands and held them close to him.

"Kagome, I love you, I have loved you since I first laid my eyes on you. I can't see a future without you. Every time I look into your eyes, I can see fear, deep down, you are scared that you will lose me; you are scared that I'll leave for someone else or ill abandon you. I want to re assure you that I will never do that to you. I love you way too much to even think of it." InuYasha said, pulling Kagome closer and closer to him.

"InuYasha." Kagome whispered.

"Shh." InuYasha said, placing his finger over Kagome's lips.

"Don't say anything, just hear me out." InuYasha said, kissing her.

Kagome nodded and listened to InuYasha intently. 'What is he getting at? Where is this leading?' Kagome thought as he spoke.

"Kagome, I want you to know without a doubt that I'll be here with you forever. I know I told you that we can wait, but I feel like you are growing more and more concerned of us being together." InuYasha said, pulling her into a hug.

"InuYasha, what are you saying?" Kagome asked, looking up at him.

"Kagome…" InuYasha said, sighing.

"Yes?" Kagome answered.

"Will you be my mate?" InuYasha asked, calmly.

"InuYasha…" Kagome gasped.

"What do you say, Kagome?" InuYasha asked.

"I… I don't know." Kagome said.

Kagome felt InuYasha's breathing sputter. 'She doesn't know?' InuYasha thought.

"I love you more than anything and I know you want to reassure me but it's still too soon. I mean…" Kagome Explained, getting cut off by a kiss.

"I understand, Kagome. Sorry I tried to push it on you." InuYasha said, looking at the ground.

'Something else is going on in his head… I just know it.' Kagome thought.

"InuYasha, what is going on?" Kagome asked.

"There is something that has been bothering me lately." InuYasha sighed.

"What is bothering you?" Kagome asked.

"I can't tell you. I'm afraid that it will put you in danger." InuYasha said, wrapping his arms tighter around Kagome.

"What do you mean, InuYasha? What are you saying?" Kagome asked, very concerned.

"Let's go." InuYasha said, picking up Kagome and speeding off towards a trail, far away from camp. He set her down and took a step back.

"There is something I have to do." InuYasha said. He then took off towards camp.

"InuYasha! Don't you dare leave me here!" Kagome shouted as her hanyou sped off.

"I'll be back for you later, I promise!" InuYasha shouted back to her.

InuYasha arrived at camp and found Syverya sitting at the bench.

"Where is Kagome?" Syverya asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Syv, there is something we need to do. I have a bad feeling about something." InuYasha said, looking off towards a trail that had a 'Do not enter' sign on a railing in front of it.

Syverya looked over at the sign and then back at InuYasha. "InuYasha, are you nuts? That leads to Serpent's pass!" Syverya shouted.

"Do you remember the scent we picked up on yesterday?" InuYasha asked, looking over at Syverya.

"Yeah, what of it." Syverya asked, narrowing his eyes at InuYasha.

"It's the same scent I smelt on you the day you were attacked." InuYasha said.

"Well yeah… I knew that. What's your point." Syverya said.

"I think I know where it came from." InuYasha said, looking back over at the trail.

"I say we leave it until it provokes us again." Syverya said, standing up.

"Are you serious?" InuYasha asked.

"Yes. It's better left unattended." Syverya said, walking away from InuYasha.

"Well I'm still going. With or without you." InuYasha said, leaping over the railing and speeding down the trail.

"Dammit! InuYasha wait!" Syverya yelled, chasing after him.

Kagome was walking down the path when she came across Sango and Miroku who were walking hand in hand, quietly.

"Kagome?" Sango called, surprised.

"Finally, I see someone I know." Kagome said with a sigh of relief.

"Where is InuYasha?" Miroku asked, looking around.

"He went nuts! He said there was something he needed to do then he sped off, leaving me here!" Kagome shouted.

"Kagome! Sango! Miroku!" Someone called, running up from behind.

"Kat?" They all called out.

"Where the hell is Syverya? Have you seen him? And where is InuYasha?" Kat asked, looking around frantically.

"Syverya too?" Kagome asked.

"What do you mean?" Kat asked with a very concerned

"InuYasha sped off, leaving me here. He said he needed to do something." Kagome explained again.

"Let's go find them then." Sango said.

"Yeah. Those two on a mission, that can't end well." Miroku said.

They all sped off back to the camp grounds and searched franticly for InuYasha and Syverya. They came across the closed off trail.

"Maybe they…" Miroku suggested, looking at the trail.

"More than likely." Kagome said, walking towards the trail.

"Right. Let's go then." Kat said.

They made their way down the trail and searched for InuYasha and Syverya. It was starting to get late.

"InuYasha, it's getting late. Kat and Kagome are probably worried sick." Syverya said, walking with InuYasha.

"Yeah. I know. But it's better than them being with us and getting into danger." InuYasha said.

"True. Look. There is the entrance to serpent's pass. It looks well-guarded…" Syverya said, squatting down and pointing to the path ahead.

"Shit…" InuYasha mumbled.

"Well what did you expect? The entrance to a huge demon military base to be welcoming?" Syverya said, sarcastically.

"C'mon. We have to find a way past." InuYasha said, getting up, looking for a way past.

"You are really pressing your luck, InuYasha. It's a wonder that we didn't get caught by the patrolling cars." Syverya said, sighing.

"Do you have a better idea?" InuYasha asked.

"Yeah. How about we stand up, turn around and get the fuck out of here… If fate draws us here then we will have a damn reason to come here, but right now? We do not need to be here, InuYasha." Syverya said, getting very annoyed with InuYasha.

"I can't." InuYasha sighed.

"Why the hell not?" Syverya hissed, trying to keep his voice down.

"Cause the next time shit like that happens, it could happen to Kagome!" InuYasha hissed back.

"I understand you damn concern but like I said, we have no reason to be here!" Syverya said, accidentally raising his voice.

Just then a guard flashed his flashlight over to the bushes that Syverya and InuYasha were ducking behind. He started walking towards their position, weapon at ready.

"Now look at what you did!" InuYasha hissed.

"If you had just listened to me in the first place we wouldn't be in this fucking situation!" Syverya hissed back.

"Who's there!" A guard called.

"We need to get the hell out of here." InuYasha said.

"Let's go then." Syverya said, standing up.

"Hey you there!" The guard called, raising his weapon.

"Sorry, can't stay to chat, we must be going now." Syverya shouted as him and InuYasha sped off down the path.

"After them!" A guard called as he got in the passenger side seat of a car.

"Shit, shit, shit!" Syverya shouted.

"Is that Kagome!?" InuYasha called.

"InuYasha! You have a lot of explaining to…" Kagome called as InuYasha sped by and swooped up Kagome and Sango.

"No time to explain! We gotta go!" InuYasha called, running as fast as he can.

"Syverya! What the hell is going on!" Kat yelled as Syverya picked up Kat and Miroku.

"What InuYasha said!" Syverya shouted.

Kagome and Sango looked behind them to see flashing lights and they heard a warning bell sound off.

"InuYasha! What the hell did you and Syverya do!" Kagome yelled, getting very worried.

"For fuck's sake, Kagome! I'll tell you when we get the hell out of here!" InuYasha shouted.

"Don't you yell at me! I was worried to high hell!" Kagome shouted.

"Well I didn't mean to worry you!" InuYasha shouted as he jumped over the gate and sped off towards the camp ground. They arrived to their camp and InuYasha and Syverya set everyone down.

"Get in your tents, now." Syverya said in a stern voice.

"What? Why?" Sango asked.

"Just do it, now." Syverya said.

"Okay, Jeeze." Miroku said, dragging Sango to their tent.

"Let's go Kat." Syverya said, taking Kat's hand and retreating to their tent, hast fully.

"Us too." InuYasha said, grabbing Kagome's hand and speeding to their tent.

As soon as everyone was in their tents, the three cars that were chasing them, sped past their site. They waited about 10 minutes in silence. The cars sped past their site again and headed down the trail where they came from. InuYasha sighed in relief and unzipped the tent and got out.

"It's safe now." InuYasha said as everyone emerged from their tents.

"Okay, so do you want to tell us what that was all about?" Kagome asked, crossing her arms and looking at InuYasha.

"Guess we have no choice." InuYasha said.

"Remember when I was late to InuYasha's house?" Syverya said.

"Yeah," Everyone said, nodding their heads.

"Well I didn't hurt myself doing chores… I was attacked." Syverya said.

Everyone gasped and Kat looked at Syverya in disbelief.

**A/N: How do you like that? Review and Let me know what you think, would ya? Till next time!**


	18. It's all good fun Chapter 18

**A/N: Here is the next chapter, sorry for the wait.**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA. i do own Syverya and Kat.**

**It's all good fun. Chapter 18.**

"You were what?!" Kat asked in a flurry.

"I was attacked." Syverya answered.

"By who?!" Kat shouted.

"I don't know!" Syverya growled.

"Syverya, calm down." InuYasha said, placing his hand on Syverya's shoulder.

"Don't you think if I knew who attacked me I would have taken care of it already?" Syverya asked in a much calmer tone.

"Syverya, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have snapped." Kat said, pointing her face to the ground.

"It's okay Kat, I understand you're concerned. But it's not like I asked for this to happen to me." Syverya said, hugging Kat.

"Why didn't you guys tell us?" Kagome asked, looking at InuYasha.

"Because we didn't want you all to get involved and get hurt somehow." InuYasha responded.

"But that's not fair on us. You two walk around with your guard up and we have no idea why, we could have been next and would have never seen it coming." Miroku said.

"I see your point, Miroku." Syverya said, sighing a deep sigh.

"Well you all know now, but it's done and over with. Just keep an eye out." InuYasha said.

"So why were you two heading to Black mountain?" Sango asked.

"The scent of the attacker drifted off towards it. I couldn't wait to find who did it so I rushed off and Syverya tried to get me to turn around but I wouldn't." InuYasha explained.

"So it was your fault that the guards were chasing us?" Kagome asked, getting a little upset with InuYasha.

"Yeah." InuYasha said with a sigh.

"So what do we do now? Do we leave?" Sango asked.

"No. They didn't get a good enough look at us to know us at first sight. We should be fine." Syverya said, walking Kat over to the table and sitting at it.

"Oh." Sango said.

"Well don't let this ruin our vacation. We still have 2 more days to have a bit of fun so let's turn in for the night and start fresh tomorrow." InuYasha said, grinning slightly.

"Yeah that sounds good, I'm exhausted for once." Kat said, smiling at Syverya.

"Don't smile at me like I was the one to exhaust you." Syverya said, chuckling a little.

"You all exhaust me," Miroku said, turning to his tent with Sango.

"Good night everyone." Sango said.

"Good night." Everyone said back.

They all retreated to their tents for the night but InuYasha couldn't sleep and neither could Kagome. They just lied awake and looked at one another.

"Kagome, I'm really sorry about tonight. I didn't mean to ruin it for everyone." InuYasha said.

"It's fine, hon. You're safe and that's all that matters." Kagome said, smiling at him.

"You sure?" InuYasha asked, pleadingly.

"Yes." Kagome said, giving him a short kiss.

"Okay." InuYasha responded, returning the kiss.

"There is one thing that is bothering me though…" Kagome said, shifting her position so she was now facing InuYasha.

"What's that?" InuYasha asked, confused.

"You said you wanted to mate me before you left… answer this truthfully InuYasha… were you planning on rushing in that base to find who attacked Syverya, even if it cost you your life?" Kagome asked, feeling a lump in her throat.

"Honestly Kagome, yes… I was… I wanted to get revenge for what happened to Syverya. I wasn't thinking clearly though. I am truly sorry…" InuYasha said, looking at Kagome with shame in his eyes.

"Why… Why would you just get up and practically leave all of this behind?" Kagome asked, getting tears in her eyes.

"I wasn't planning on that." InuYasha said.

"You expected it to be a cake walk then?" Syverya said, entering InuYasha's tent with Kat.

"InuYasha, Syverya is big enough to handle his own, he can take care of himself." Kagome said.

"Yeah, you don't need to look after me. If you want to look after someone, mate with Kagome and have pups." Syverya said, grinning a little.

"What?!" Kagome shouted, blushing a lot.

"Whoa, one step at a time." InuYasha said, waving his hands in front of him.

"Sure." Syverya said.

InuYasha looked at Kagome, who was blushing madly. He gave her a pleading look and turned back to Syverya and Kat.

"Next time, listen to me when I say something is a bad idea, okay?" Syverya asked.

"Yeah, sorry." InuYasha said, looking back to the ground.

"Try to get some rest you two. I know you are bothered by this, but everything will be okay." Syverya said, exiting the tent.

"Just try to have a good time and not think about today, okay?" Kat asked, hugging Kagome and InuYasha before leaving the tent.

The two waited in silence before InuYasha spoke up.

"C'mon Kagome, let's go." InuYasha said, taking her hand and leaving the tent.

"Where are…" Kagome started but then got cut off by InuYasha.

"Shhh!" InuYasha said, as he put his hand over her mouth.

"Where are we going?" Kagome whispered.

"I have to make something up to you." InuYasha said, kneeling down on the ground, letting Kagome climb on his back.

"And we are off!" InuYasha said, taking off into the darkness of the night.

Kagome locked her hands tightly around InuYasha's body. She looked over at him, his hair flowing behind him in the wind. She smiled to herself and snuggled deep into his back. She closed her eyes and enjoyed the ride. They arrived to the spot and InuYasha set her down.

"Okay we are here. You can open your eyes now." InuYasha said.

Kagome slowly opened her eyes to see the lake, shining brightly. The light from the moon exiled the darkness away as it reflected off the lake in a beautiful array. The fireflies were fluttering carelessly and the crickets were singing happily.

"InuYasha! It's… Beautiful!" Kagome said, clamping her hands together in front of her chest. She had a smile on her face that seemed to be brighter than the moon.

"I'm glad you like it." InuYasha said, stripping down.

"InuYasha, what are you doing?" Kagome asked, fast as she began to blush madly.

"Well I was thinking, we haven't had enough alone time so this should do." InuYasha said, grinning at Kagome.

"I don't know. What if Miroku is watching?" Kagome asked, trying to buy time to think about whether she wanted to do it or not.

"He is fast asleep. I heard him snoring from half way here." InuYasha assured.

Kagome thought about it for a second more. InuYasha had stripped down to his boxers and ran towards the cold water. He dove in, making a splash and breaking Kagome out of her thoughts. She looked around to try and find him.

"InuYasha?" Kagome asked, looking around.

"InuYasha, where did you go?" Kagome asked again, getting a little shaky.

"I'm over here." InuYasha said, as he resurfaced.

Kagome sighed a sigh of relief and looked at him.

"You coming or what?" InuYasha asked.

"Yeah… Yeah I'm coming." Kagome said, taking off her shirt and pants.

InuYasha blushed madly and just stared as Kagome walked up to the water and dipped her toe in.

"Oh my god that's so cold!" Kagome shrieked.

"Don't be a wuss and come in or I'll drag you in!" InuYasha shouted from the water.

"I'm working on it!" Kagome huffed.

"Well hurry it up" InuYasha retorted.

With one quick jump, Kagome leapt into the water, taking on all the cold at once. She resurfaced and gasped loudly at the chilling sensation surrounding her.

"See, it wasn't that bad." InuYasha said in a cocky tone.

"Speak for yourself, I'm freezing." Kagome said, shivering.

"Whatever." InuYasha said, dunking Kagome in the water.

"InuYasha, you jerk!" Kagome shouted when she resurfaced.

"What? It's all fun, promise." InuYasha said, floating away from Kagome.

"All fun, huh?" Kagome said as she started to swim at InuYasha.

Kagome got to him before he had time to blink. She dunked him under the water and swam away. InuYasha resurfaced and looked around for her.

"Kago… Whoa!" InuYasha yelled as he was pulled under the water.

Kagome came face to face with InuYasha, who was surprised that she had enough strength to pull him under the water. He pushed her away and swam up to the surface, Kagome followed shortly after.

"All fun." Kagome said, smiling evilly.

"When did you get so strong?" InuYasha said, catching his breath.

"Don't judge a book by its cover." Kagome said, smiling and swimming to the middle of the lake.

"I usually don't." InuYasha said, moving his soaked bangs to the side of his face.

InuYasha followed Kagome to the middle of the lake and grabbed her from behind. She gripped his hands and tilted her head down and looked at him out of the corner of her eye. InuYasha was stunned by her beauty; he couldn't keep his eyes off her. They stayed like that in the water for a little while longer then Kagome turned to face InuYasha.

"I love you, InuYasha." Kagome said, smiling at him.

"I love you too, Kagome." InuYasha said, smiling back at her.

At that moment, the moonlight seemed to become stronger and lit the entire lake and waterfall.

"There they are." Miroku said, pointing to the two in the water.

"Alright I see them, stop." Syverya said, crouching down.

"Is that their clothes on the ground over there?" Miroku asked, pointing to the discarded clothes on the ground.

"Yeah, why would anyone else leave their clothes here." Syverya said, bopping Miroku on the head.

"OW!" Miroku extorted.

"Quiet you idiot! They will hear us!" Syverya hissed.

"Did you hear something?" Kagome asked.

"Probably just the wolves howling at the moon." InuYasha suggested, shrugging it off.

"Whew, that was close." Syverya said, wiping his forehead.

"Uhh… Syverya…" Miroku said with a shaky tone in his voice.

"What is it now…" Syverya asked, turning to see Miroku, cowering in fear. Syverya turned his body the rest of the way to see two figures standing behind them, looking very pissed off.

"So this is where you two peeping toms went off to…" The figure said.

"Please no…" Syverya said, shaking a little.

"Let's go." The second figure said.

"Sango wait. It's just starting to get juicy!" Miroku pleaded.

That irritated Sango enough to knock him out cold. Syverya just surrendered immediately and stood up and carried Miroku's limp body off. Sango and Kat stayed back for a bit and watched.

"Those two were really meant for each other." Sango said, smiling.

"Yeah. Now let's get our peeping men back to camp before they notice." Kat said, heading away from the bushes.

"I could have sworn I just heard something thump the ground over there." Kagome said, looking in the direction of the noise.

"I don't smell anything…" InuYasha said.

"I must be losing my mind…" Kagome said, shaking her head.

"That's fine. I lost mine a while ago, when I met you." InuYasha said, blushing.

"InuYasha." Kagome said, trying to hide her blush as well.

InuYasha gently grabbed her chin and lifted her up to eye level. He then moved his face closer to Kagome's face and rested his forehead on hers.

"Where would I be without you?" InuYasha asked, looking Kagome in the eyes.

"Probably with Koga and Ayame." Kagome said. Giggling a little.

"I have never known what love was. My life was hell. I would get laughed at, called names, and thrown around by everyone, demon and human. Now that I have you and know that you accept me for… Well, me. I now know what love is. I can't leave your side, I can't imagine my life without you. You have affected me and made a print in my heart that no one can ever erase. I love you, Kagome Higurashi. I always will." InuYasha said, blushing as he went down and kissed her, not giving her time to answer. They broke away from the kiss for air moments later.

"InuYasha. I love you too. I truly do. Don't ever scare me like that again though. What you did today was foolish. Please don't ever do that to us again." Kagome said, looking him in his golden eyes.

"I promise I will never do that again." InuYasha said.

"Good, cause if you do, I just might have to beat you up." Kagome said, playfully.

"You? Beat me up?" InuYasha said, pushing Kagome and swimming away.

"Don't believe me?" Kagome asked, squinting at InuYasha.

"Nope." InuYasha said laughing.

"I'll show you." Kagome said, crossing her arms.

"Is that a challenge?" InuYasha asked, laughing a little louder.

"Maybe it is!" Kagome shouted as she raced towards InuYasha.

InuYasha reacted quickly, completely prepared this time. He dodged Kagome and grabbed her and dunked her under the water.

"Hey no fair!" Kagome huffed when she resurfaced.

"Life isn't fair, babe. Get used to it." InuYasha said, laughing as he paddled away.

Kagome raced at him again, this time she lunged herself onto his chest, causing them both to sink under the water. Kagome was the first to resurface, followed by InuYasha, whose bangs were completely covering his eyes.

"Gotchya." Kagome said, kissing him quickly then swimming away.

"Best two out of three." InuYasha said, not moving his bangs out of his face.

"Okay, but I'll win. I'm warning you." Kagome said, swimming in a circle around InuYasha.

"Try me." InuYasha said, sinking under the black water.

"InuYasha that's not fair!" Kagome shouted.

Just then she felt something grip her ankle. She tried to squirm out of the grip but it was to strong.

"InuYasha!" Kagome yelled and she got pulled under.

She came face to face with a grinning hanyou. He swam to the surface and Kagome followed.

"Looks like I win." InuYasha said, grinning evilly.

"Cheater. Syverya was right." Kagome huffed.

"Oh hush. There were no rules." InuYasha said as he swam to Kagome and kissed her.

"Still unfair." Kagome said, trying not to smile.

"Like I said, life isn't fair." InuYasha said, swimming back to the shore.

"Whatever." Kagome said as she followed.

"We should probably get back now. The sun is almost up." InuYasha said, looking at the amber sky.

"Yeah." Kagome agreed.

They got back into their clothes and raced off towards the campground. When they arrived they saw Sango and Kat sitting at the bench, looking at them happily.

"What are you two doing up?" InuYasha asked nervously.

"We were just making sure that these two didn't ruin your night." Sango replied with a big smile.

InuYasha and Kagome both looked down to see Miroku with three large lumps on his head and Syverya with two.

"That explains the howl and the thump then…" InuYasha said, laughing.

"See! I told you Miroku was watching!" Kagome exclaimed.

"Well that was a given… But Syverya? That surprises me." InuYasha said.

"Aren't you two tired at all?" Kat asked.

"No not really." InuYasha replied.

"Cold water does wonders to wake you up." Kagome said, smiling happily.

"C'mon Kagome, let's go shower." InuYasha said, grabbing Kagome's hand and taking off towards the shower rooms.

"Not fair… they get to shower together." Miroku mumbled.

"Use your brain, idiot. They aren't showering together." Syverya said as Sango smacked Miroku a fourth time.

"It's a wonder that he doesn't have brain damage yet." Kat said, laughing

"No, I'm sure he does." Sango said, laughing along.

"You two are so evil…" Miroku and Syverya said.

"Pardon?" Kat asked.

"Nothing dear!" Syverya shouted as he raced off towards his tent for shelter.

"Don't leave me here!" Miroku yelled, racing to the same tent, getting tossed out by Syverya only seconds later.

"Hey!" Miroku shouted.

"Serves you right, lecher." Sango said, laughing along with Kat.

**A/N: That was corny. Please review and let me know what you think! Til next time!**


	19. Deception of a higher power Chapter 19

**A/N: So i have been in some shit with my band and i haven't been too focused on this. i apologize but here is Chapter 19. i hope you enjoy this cause i have been waiting to get here for FOREVER!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA. i do own Syverya Kat and Inazuma( You'll read about this one now).**

**Deception of a higher power. Chapter 19**

"So I hear there was a disturbance at the entrance to serpent's path… This could prove to be troublesome… InuYasha and his friends are getting to close for comfort… We may have to act quicker than expected… But we can't follow thru with our plan until we obtain the jewel… Matriarch, what are your orders?" Naraku asked.

"Wait a little longer, Naraku. I want to see how this plays out. I may have a little fun with them first." The matriarch said, laughing evilly.

"As you wish, Matriarch." Naraku said, bowing his head.

"Soon, the leviathan will be awakened and this world will no longer be controlled by the weak human race." The Matriarch said, laughing evilly once more.

"In due time." Naraku said with a deceptive grin.

"Hey Kagome, how long does it take to shower? Jeeze I have been done for about 10 minutes now!" InuYasha yelled into the women's bathroom.

"Be patient, InuYasha!" Kagome shouted out to him.

"I have been being patient!" InuYasha huffed, crossing his arms.

"Well, be more patient!" Kagome shouted.

"Damn women… always gotta take so long…" InuYasha said with a sigh.

"Relax would you, you'll get used to it." Syverya said, approaching InuYasha.

"I don't want to get used to it." InuYasha sneered.

"Damn, grouch." Syverya said, stepping into the men's room.

"I heard that!" InuYasha shouted, shaking his fist in the air.

"So?" Syverya shouted from inside the men's room.

"Keh…" InuYasha huffed.

"What are you so grumpy for?" Kagome said as she stepped out of the women's room.

"Nothing. So, you're finally done are you?" InuYasha said, laughing

"Yeah. I'm 'finally' done." Kagome said, rolling her eyes.

"Good, let's go." InuYasha said, grabbing Kagome's hand and walking to the campground.

"What's the rush, InuYasha?" Kagome asked, catching up to him.

"There's no rush. I just don't wanna listen to Syverya sing in the shower." InuYasha said, looking back at the shower rooms.

"That bad?" Kagome asked, looking back with him.

"No. He's good; I just don't feel like listening to it." InuYasha said, laughing.

"Oh." Kagome said.

"So what should we do today?" InuYasha asked.

"Well I did see a Park with a basketball and tennis court there." Kagome said.

"I don't play either of them," InuYasha said, looking down at her.

"Neither do I but we can still go see the rest of this camp ground." Kagome said.

"Alright, let's wait for Sango Kat and Miroku to get back from the showers." InuYasha said.

"Fine with me. Kagome said.

They arrived at the campground moments later and waited for the rest of them. Syverya and Miroku came walking back without the girls.

"So it's not just you that takes forever in the shower." InuYasha said, laughing.

"Shut up." Kagome said, punching InuYasha in the arm playfully.

"Hey, what are the plans for today?" Miroku and Syverya asked as they walked over to the table and sat down at it.

"Kagome wants to go see the rest of the park." InuYasha said.

"That doesn't sound too bad." Miroku said.

"Yeah I like that idea. I hear there is a little shopping area here too." Syverya said.

"Since when did you care about shopping?" InuYasha asked.

"Since when did you care about what I like to do?" Syverya responded.

"Just asking, damn." InuYasha said, putting his hands up in front of him in defense.

"Good. You better be 'just asking'." Syverya said in a mobster voice.

"What is wrong with you?" Kagome asked Syverya.

"What isn't wrong with him?" Miroku asked Kagome.

"Hey now. It's called 'Imagination'." Syverya said defensively.

"Here come Sango and Kat." InuYasha said, pointing at them.

"Hey, you know it's impolite to point right?" Miroku said.

"Two wrongs don't make a right." InuYasha said.

"What are you talking about?" Miroku asked, confused.

"Well I was pointing and you pointed out that I was pointing and said that pointing is impolite but you also pointed, figuratively speaking, so in term you pointed as well…" InuYasha explained in one long breath.

"What…" Miroku said, scratching his head.

"Translation, you cannot begin to fathom the immensity of the fuck that he does not give." Syverya said.

"Exactly." InuYasha said, laughing.

"When did you become so smart?" Miroku asked.

"Well when I go to school, I make an attempt at the school work while you are eye-fucking everything in sight. It's a wonder that you made it this far." InuYasha said, laughing.

"I despise you." Miroku said.

"I love you too, Miroku." InuYasha said.

"Despise means…" Miroku started

"I know what it means." InuYasha said, cutting him off.

"You two are a bucket of fuck…" Syverya said, walking away from the two to greet Kat and Sango who were making their way to the camp.

"Bucket of fuck… Gotta say, I have never heard that one before." Miroku said, laughing a little.

"Truer words, never spoken." InuYasha said.

"There you go getting all Shakespearian on me again." Miroku shouted.

"Gotta problem with that?" InuYasha asked in a threatening tone.

"Yeah as a matter of fact I do." Miroku said.

"Oh well." InuYasha said, laughing.

"What's going on with those two?" Kat asked Syverya.

"InuYasha is mind-fucking Miroku with big words and long redundant phrases." Syverya said, laughing.

"Oh." Kat said.

"So what are the plans for today?" Sango asked.

"I guess we are going to the parks and stuff." Syverya said.

"Okay cool that sounds fun." Sango said.

"Yeah. Loads." Syverya said.

"Cheer up would you." Kat said.

"I'm fine." Syverya said, kissing Kat.

"Right." Kat said, kissing him back.

"Well everyone is here." InuYasha said.

"Yep. I filled everyone in on what we are doing today." Syverya said.

"Excellent, let's go then." InuYasha said, rising from his seat.

"Hold your damn horses. Let us get ready first." Kat said.

"Ahhh damn!" InuYasha huffed.

"Relax hon; they don't take as long as I do." Kagome said, laughing.

"We'll see." InuYasha pouted.

"You are so impatient." Miroku said, laughing.

"Listen, it's been a while since I had a girlfriend. I'm used to doing everything in the instant I think about it." InuYasha said.

"I guess that's an acceptable excuse." Miroku said.

"You have no room to guess, Miroku." Syverya said.

"Hey you two, why were you spying on us last night?" Kagome asked.

"It was Miroku's idea!" Syverya said, instantly.

"Oh come on!" Miroku shouted.

"Look I said it was a bad idea but then he said we could mess with you, InuYasha and it has been such a long time since I got the chance to mess with you so I couldn't pass the opportunity." Syverya said.

"Luckily we were there to stop you two peeping toms." Sango said.

"Hey I went there solely on messing with InuYasha." Syverya said.

"You were still peeping." Kat said.

"What's the matter Miroku? Why aren't you trying to defend yourself?" Kagome asked.

"Cause it's a futile attempt." Miroku said.

"Got that right." Sango said.

"Okay we are ready, let's go!" Kat shouted in excitement.

"Whoa. Why are you so excited?" Syverya asked.

"Cause I get to show you up in tennis." Kat said, grinning evilly.

"Tennis? Don't tell me you brought your tennis stuff." Syverya sighed.

"You brought your guitar. It's only fair." Kat said.

"I guess so." Syverya said.

"Okay let's go." InuYasha said, impatiently.

"We're coming, we're coming." Miroku said.

The gang made their way to the park. Miroku went into the shops with Sango, Kagome and InuYasha went to the Tennis court to watch Kat battle Syverya.

Back on Black Mountain, Naraku was in the conference room with the rest of the Templars.

"The Matriarch is being to care free with this whole situation, Naraku." Menomaru said.

"I know." Naraku said with a grimace.

"What shall we do?" Jura asked.

"I'll get that jewel without a sweat." Kyora said, grinning evilly.

"No, I have different plans." Naraku said.

"Deception does not go un-noticed, Lord Naraku." Kaguya said.

"Don't you fret, Lady Kaguya, I have more than one trick up my sleeve." Naraku said, laughing a little.

"What are the orders, Lord Naraku?" Menomaru asked.

"Bring me Inazuma. I have a mission for him." Naraku said, grinning.

"Right away sir." Menomaru said. Getting up from his seat.

"Make haste, we don't want the matriarch to sense any suspicion." Naraku said.

"Yes sir." Menomaru said, quickening his pace.

"Soon, the jewel will be mine, along with the rest of this world. Human kind will no longer exist." Naraku said, laughing maniacally.

"You wished to see me?" Inazuma asked.

"Yes, I have the perfect job for you." Naraku said.

Back at the park, InuYasha and Kagome are sitting in the shade under a tree by the tennis court.

"Hey Syverya, Why are you letting Kat whoop your ass like that?" InuYasha asked.

"Shut it InuYasha! I haven't played tennis in such a long time!" Syverya yelled.

"That's not it! I'm just better then you!" Kat shouted to Syverya.

"That's it!" Syverya shouted as he whacked the tennis ball harder.

"Whoa, there was some fire on that one!" Kat teased.

"Hey InuYasha. Let's go see what the shops have." Kagome said.

"Okay. Sure." InuYasha said, standing up with Kagome.

"We will be back soon. We are going to check out the shops!" Kagome called out to Syverya and Kat.

"Okay! I'll be there after I beat Syverya!" Kat called.

"Who says you're going to win?" Syverya asked, determined to beat her.

"Me!" Kat shouted as she hit the ball past Syverya.

"Dammit!" Syverya shouted.

"That's 30 hon! Next ball wins me the game!" Kat shouted.

"I may be at 15 but I'll catch up!" Syverya shouted as he served the ball.

"Hey Miroku, Whachya looking at?" InuYasha asked.

"This shop sells Sutras and a Staff… how strange…" Miroku said.

"I think it's stranger that you know what they are…" InuYasha said.

"Well I have always been interested in spiritual stuff, InuYasha."

"So what? You wanna become a priest?" InuYasha asked.

"No. I have just been interested in this stuff." Miroku explained.

"So get them then." InuYasha said.

"I may. Sango bought a sword and arm blades." Miroku said.

"Well that doesn't surprise me." InuYasha said.

Just then, a loud clap of thunder boomed over the park and there was a blinding light outside. InuYasha, Miroku, Sango, and Kagome rushed out to see what it was.

"It came from the tennis court! Let's go!" InuYasha shouted as he raced off to the court.

Once they got there they saw a man standing in front of Syverya and Kat. He looked old; He had long black wavy hair with two white stripes in his hair, much similar to Kat's hair. He had a scar that was shaped like a crescent moon over his left eye. His left eye was pure white and his right eye was a dark green color. He was tall and built; he had Tribal tattoos going up each arm. He looked like he belonged to the thunder tribe that Kat was from.

"Ha! I wasn't told that you would be here!" Inazuma shouted.

"Why are you here?" Syverya asked, stepping in front of Kat.

"Relax mutt. I'm not here for her." Inazuma said.

"You know this guy, Kat?" InuYasha asked, stepping beside Syverya.

"Yes, He is my grandfather, Inazuma. He was the former leader of the thunder demon clan but he was sentenced to death for murdering a village of humans, he escaped the night of his trial." Kat said.

"I'm shocked that you remember. Truly I am." Inazuma said.

"I'll only ask one more time old man. Why are you here?" Syverya asked, bearing his fangs at the thunder demon.

"I was sent on a mission to retrieve something very precious to a certain lord." Inazuma said.

"And what might that be?" Miroku asked, stepping up beside InuYasha.

"That's top secret." Inazuma said, grinning evilly.

"Inazuma, get out of here while you have the chance before I kill you myself." Kat said, her tattoos glowing white.

"I can see that your markings are a lustrous white. You are marked with nobility. Such a waste." Inazuma said, laughing.

"You're a waste you despicable excuse for a demon!" Syverya shouted.

"Temper, temper. I just might have to put you down, little doggy." Inazuma said, his tattoos glowing a blood red color.

"Not a chance!" Syverya yelled as he rushed at Inazuma with his claws extended.

"Worthless half breed! I'll put you in your place!" Inazuma shouted as he struck Syverya with a bright light.

"Syverya!" Kat yelled as she watched Syverya fall to the ground.

"Relax; he isn't dead, sadly… I was told to pick something up and that's it." Inazuma said, sighing.

"I'll get Syverya." Sango said as she rushed over to pick Syverya up.

"I can't let you get any closer my dear." Inazuma said as he shot another bolt of lightning from his hand directly at Sango.

"Sango look out!" Kat called as she appeared in front of Sango. Kat took a direct hit from the lightning and collapsed next to Syverya.

"Now to do what I originally came to do." Inazuma said, fixing his glance on Kagome.

"If you take one step towards Kagome, I'll lop your head off you bastard!" InuYasha shouted.

"Well lucky for me, I don't have to walk." Inazuma said as he vanished in a bright flash of light and appeared behind InuYasha. Inazuma grabbed Kagome.

"InuYasha!" Kagome screamed.

"Kagome!" InuYasha yelled as he leapt at Inazuma.

"If you want your girlfriend back safely, try to make it to Black mountain by nightfall." Inazuma said. With a loud clap of thunder and a flash of bright light, both Inazuma and Kagome were gone.

"No! Kagome!" InuYasha screamed as he punched the ground repeatedly.

"InuYasha…" Syverya said.

"Syverya… he took her… he took Kagome…" InuYasha said, holding back tears.

"Then we will just have to get her back." Syverya said as Miroku helped him sit up.

"Kat wake up!" Sango yelled.

"Kat?" Syverya asked as he turned to see his mate lying on the ground.

"Hold on you two, let me try something." Miroku said as he pulled a sutra from his pocket.

He placed the sutra on Kat's forehead and held his pointer and middle finger up in front of his face, he closed his eyes and the sutra began to glow. Moments later, Kats eyes fluttered open.

"Miroku, I take back everything I said about you being worthless." Syverya said, standing up.

"You never called me worthless." Miroku said.

"Not to you." Syverya said as he placed a hand on Miroku's shoulder.

"Kat are you okay?" Sango asked as she propped Kat's head up on her lap.

"I'll be fine. How's Syverya?" Kat asked looking around for him, her vision was still blurry.

"I'll be fine, Kat. We have to worry about Kagome… Inazuma took her." Syverya said as he looked off towards Black Mountain.

"He what!?" Kat screamed. She stood up and wobbled a little. Syverya caught her.

"Slow down. He said we have until nightfall to reach Black Mountain." Syverya said.

"So what are we doing here? Let's go!" Kat yelled.

They all took off towards Serpent's Path, not expecting to make it back.

"Excellent, you brought the girl. Take her to the extraction room. I want that jewel now." Naraku said.

"As you wish, also, be expecting those humans and half breeds, I told them if they ever wanted to see Kagome again, to be here by nightfall." Inazuma said.

"You told them where she will be!" Naraku yelled.

"Only cause I want to see my dear granddaughter again… we have much catching up to do." Inazuma said, grinning evilly.

"Get out of my sight, Inazuma. Get that jewel out of her now. The less time, the better." Naraku said, waving his hand in a dismissive manner.

'Get the jewel out of me? They can't be serious! I don't have a jewel in me! Do I? Kagome thought as she stood there.

"Let's go wench!" Inazuma said as he pulled Kagome by her wrists.

"I have a name you creep! It's Kagome!" Kagome shouted.

"Yeah, whatever." Inazuma said.

"Don't be so smug, when InuYasha and the others get here, you'll be in some deep shit." Kagome said, looking at Inazuma in disgust.

"Ha! You actually believe that damn half breed and his misfit friends will actually make it here in one piece? Naraku will have those borders swarming with guards. They will be dead within minutes. If they are lucky." Inazuma said, laughing.

'InuYasha… Please come safely…' Kagome thought to herself.

**A/N: So, what did you think? I have been waiting for this and i enjoyed writing this so much. i have big plans. big plans indeed. also! I have decided that if you are writing a story and would like to use created characters, Syverya Kat and Inuzuma are up for grabs, i dont mind. not many people are reading my story(don't know why). if you do happen to use them, Just throw in a disclaimer on where you got them, let me know and ill give you a shout out on your stories. :] happy writing.**


	20. Chapter 20

I'm going to be working on the last few chapters as soon as i can. I did not abandon the story, I have been procrastinating too much with drawing and making songs. if anyone has any questions or anything of that sort, please review or follow me on Twitter SynVarrio. The next chapter will be done soon, i just want them to be the perfect balance of everything. Till next time!


End file.
